Sonhando com o pecado - Adaptação
by JessCullen13
Summary: Na beira da piscina, Bella é agarrada por Edward Cullen, as mãos e a boca desse mexicano másculo provocam sensações desconhecidas em seu corpo quase nu.Um corpo que nunca foi tocado como agora, com a sensualidade enlouquecedora do empregado da fazenda de seu pai...Bella sente-se subjugada, precipitada no abismo escuro e sem fim do prazer! A linda e ingênua adolescente está sem
1. Chapter 1

Sonhando com o pecado

Autora original: Kristin James

Sinopse:SUAS BOCAS SE ENCONTRAM NUM DUELO DE EXCITAÇÃO

Na beira da piscina, Bella é agarrada por Edward Cullen, as mãos e a boca desse mexicano másculo provocam sensações desconhecidas em seu corpo quase nu. Um corpo que nunca foi tocado como agora, com a sensualidade enlouquecedora do empregado da fazenda de seu pai...

Bella sente-se subjugada, precipitada no abismo escuro e sem fim do prazer! A linda e ingênua adolescente está sem defesa, nas garras da excitação! Edward quer torná-la mulher...

Nota: Essa história pertence à Kristin James, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**CAPÍTULO I**

Da estreita sacada, Isabella Swan contemplou as ondas que se quebravam na praia. Aqueles eram os momentos mais preciosos de seu dia, os poucos minutos que passava sozinha, tomando café e admirando o mar, depois de Anthony sair para a escola e antes de ser obrigada a enfrentar os inúmeros problemas que, como gerente do Hotel Brisas, tinha o dever de solucionar.

Deliciada com a carícia do ar quente e húmido, ela levantou o rosto para o sol. Por mais problemas e hóspedes queixosos que tivesse de encarar, valera a pena voltar para a ilha. Quando criança tinha vindo muitas vezes passar as férias ali com os pais, e a lembrança do prazer que sentia, brincando na água e correndo pela praia, ainda estava gravada em sua memória. Fora uma sorte ter conseguido aquele emprego.

Com um suspiro, Bella terminou de tomar o café e voltou para a sala. Tinha ficado à toa muito tempo e era hora de iniciar o trabalho. Em frente ao espelho, ajeitou os cabelos e examinou o terninho verde, para ter certeza de que estava com uma aparência elegante e eficiente. Em seguida, pegou a chave e saiu para o hall espaçoso, onde ficava o elevador.

Ela era dona de uma beleza viva e sensual, que sempre fazia o possível para abafar. Há muito tempo tinha aprendido que boa aparência e feminilidade não ajudavam uma mulher a subir no mundo dos negócios, e por isso havia adquirido um estilo agradável, porém prático e simples, de se arrumar. Geralmente, usava roupas atraentes, mas que escondiam as curvas de seu corpo, e prendia os longos cabelos castanhos, de reflexos avermelhados, num coque baixo. Como nada poderia diminuir o encanto de seu rosto oval, de linhas clássicas e olhos chocolates, ela evitava, cuidadosamente, deixar transparecer qualquer emoção que pudesse dar vida a suas feições, tornando-as mais bonitas. Há alguns anos, tinha decidido que seria uma mulher de negócios e havia se modificado da cabeça aos pés para se encaixar nessa categoria.

Saindo do elevador, Bella atravessou, com cuidado, o saguão de lajotas cor de terra, que fora lavado e ainda estava húmido e escorregadio. O encarregado da receção, um rapaz atraente, mas de ares afeminados, sorriu para ela. Alec estava sempre limpo e bem-arrumado, e gostava tanto de seu modo de vestir quanto detestava o da Sra. Newton, a encarregada da lanchonete, que usava roupas fora de moda e cabelos tingidos de um loiro avermelhado.

— Oi, Alec. Tudo bem? — Bella perguntou, e o rapaz ergueu os olhos para o céu. — Tão mal assim?!

— Quer que eu lhe conte tudo por ordem de acontecimento ou prefere que comece pelas coisas mais graves?

— Meu Deus! — Bella abriu a meia porta e passou para a área atrás do balcão de receção. Junto à parede dos fundos ficava a mesa da telefonista e, à esquerda, a escrivaninha de Jane, a moça que desempenhava a função de secretária da gerência e assistente do rececionista, além de servir de intérprete para os muitos mexicanos e hispano-americanos que se hospedavam ali. — Oi, Jane.

— Oi. Quer uma xícara de café? — Ofereceu a bonita loira, sorrindo alegremente.

— Quero, sim. Parece que vou precisar de um estimulante. — Bella encaminhou-se para o escritório da gerência, que ficava à direita, destrancou a porta e abriu a janela. — Muito bem, Alec, pode me contar tudo.

Alec seguiu-a e recostou-se no batente da porta, de onde poderia controlar a chegada dos hóspedes.

— Bem, em primeiro lugar, aquela recepcionista nova, do turno da noite, não tem a menor ideia do que seja uma reserva. Ela colocou várias pessoas, que pretendem ficar mais do que uma noite, em quartos reservados para outros hóspedes, que deverão chegar hoje.

— Com quantos quartos ela fez isso?

— Mais ou menos vinte.

— Estamos sem lugar para os hóspedes que vão chegar?

— Não, porque vários hóspedes estão de saída. Mas o sujeito do quarto 906 está bravo conosco. Ele havia reservado o quarto 908 para um amigo que deve chegar hoje, e a louca da Jessica deu o 908 para um casal que chegou ontem à noite e que pretende ficar três dias.

— Explique isso ao casal do 908 e mude-o para outro quarto. Mais algum problema desse tipo?

— Por enquanto, não. Mas vou ter um trabalhão, remanejando as reservas. Àquela garota não tem inteligência?

— Não sei. Vou ajudar você com o remanejamento e à tarde, quando Jessica chegar, explicarei a ela o sistema de reservas. Mais alguma coisa?

Jane entrou com o café e respondeu por Alec.

— Duas camareiras e um dos homens da manutenção não vieram trabalhar hoje.

Bella não ficou surpresa. Faltas eram comuns, principalmente na sexta e na segunda-feira. Na verdade, constituíam um de seus maiores problemas, e o salário baixo que o hotel pagava a seus funcionários tornava difícil resolvê-lo.

— Jane, telefone para a agência de empregadas, em Brownsville, e veja se consegue alguém para nos ajudar hoje. Como estamos fora de temporada, uma pessoa será suficiente. Sabe se os que faltaram pretendem voltar?

— Angela telefonou para avisar que estava doente, mas os outros... Só Deus sabe!

Jane saiu e Bella olhou para Alec.

— O que mais?

— Guardei o melhor para o fim.

— Não diga!

— Aro Volturi telefonou um pouco antes de você descer e disse que virá até aqui hoje. Precisa falar com você.

— Aro Volturi?! Mas por quê?

— Só Deus sabe! — Sorrindo com ironia, Alec voltou para o balcão de recepção.

Bella suspirou e tomou um gole do café, pensativa. Que razão teria Volturi para querer vê-la? Embora fosse o proprietário do hotel, ele não tomava parte ativa em sua administração, preferindo dedicar-se ao shopping center e ao restaurante que possuía em Harlingen, a cidade onde morava.

Esperançosa, Bella imaginou se ele não teria resolvido reformar o hotel, mas logo descartou essa ideia. Volturi havia deixado claro, um mês atrás, que não tinha dinheiro para isso.

E não estava mentindo. Os negócios não tinham corrido bem, na última temporada, por causa de um derramamento de petróleo que poluíra as praias do Texas. Depois, em agosto, um furacão atingira a ilha, danificando o saguão e grande parte dos terrenos em volta do hotel. Todo o dinheiro do fundo de reserva fora gasto consertando o estrago, com grande prejuízo para o Brisas, que não pertencia a uma cadeia de hotéis nem tinha o apoio de um poderoso conglomerado financeiro.

O que era uma pena, na opinião de Bella, pois o Brisas, construído doze anos atrás, tinha uma estrutura forte e elegante. Todos os quartos davam para o mar e possuíam sacadas delimitadas por encantadoras grades de ferro batido, posicionadas de tal modo que, de uma, não se via a outra. Mas o saguão estava precisando ser redecorado, e a pintura estava começando a descascar em vários pontos. Ao longo dos anos, hóspedes descuidados haviam danificado a maioria dos quartos, e só reparos de emergência tinham sido feitos. Além disso, o equipamento mecânico estava em péssimas condições e vivia quebrando, o que só contribuía para acelerar a decadência do hotel.

Com esforço, Bella afastou o sr. Volturi dos pensamentos e começou a abrir a correspondência sobre a escrivaninha. Quando terminou, levou mais dois pedidos de reserva para Alec e ajudou-o a consertar a confusão que Jessica tinha feito com os quartos na noite anterior. Estava a ponto de voltar para seu escritório, quando a porta da frente se abriu e Aro Volturi entrou.

— Bom dia, sr. Volturi — cumprimentou, adiantando-se para recebê-lo.

Volturi sorriu e apertou a mão que ela lhe estendeu. Era um homem magro e de olhar ansioso, com uma úlcera estomacal causada pelos altos e baixos de uma vida dedicada a aventuras financeiras.

— Como vai, sra. Swan? Espero que tenha recebido o meu recado.

— Recebi, sim. Vamos até o meu escritório, por favor. Aceita uma xícara de café?

— Não, não, obrigado.

Volturi dirigiu-se para o escritório da gerência e Bella seguiu-o, tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta atrás de si, para se proteger dos ouvidos interessados de Alec e Jane. Em seguida, sentou-se à escrivaninha e esperou que ele falasse.

Volturi sentou-se também, ajeitou as mangas do casaco e olhou em torno. Então, com um suspiro, começou:

— Sra. Swan, a senhora conhece, melhor do que ninguém, as dificuldades financeiras que o Brisas tem enfrentado.

Bella fez que sim, imaginando, apavorada, que ele iria exigir que cortasse mais algumas despesas. Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser cortado.

— Eu não tenho condições de reformar este hotel — Volturi continuou, limpando a garganta. — Por isso, ainda que o Brisas seja o meu maior orgulho, fui obrigado a desistir dele, Acabo de vendê-lo.

— Vendê-lo?! Mas... quem... Para quem?

— Para a Corporação Cross, uma companhia de Houston que se dedica à área de lazer.

— Já ouvi falar deles. Vi até as fotos de um condomínio maravilhoso que eles construíram na Flórida.

— Eles trabalham principalmente no Texas e no sul. São uma companhia nova, mas muito empreendedora.

— Mas, sr. Volturi, o que eles podem querer com o Brisas? Pelo que sei, só constroem hotéis novos.

— Realmente, mas eles se interessaram pela localização do Brisas, que é a melhor da ilha. E também gostaram da estrutura do hotel. O que eles pretendem é reformar tudo e acrescentar mais uma piscina e duas alas de condomínios.

— Entendo... — Bella murmurou, certa de que logo estaria de volta à fazenda de laranjas no Vale do Rio Grande onde se criara. Os novos proprietários na certa trariam um gerente de sua confiança para dirigir o hotel. E talvez até substituíssem os outros funcionários por gente treinada por eles.

— Assinei os papéis de venda ontem, em Houston. O Brisas não é mais meu.

— O novo proprietário vai entrar em contato comigo?

— Vai, sim. Cross quer começar a reforma o mais rápido possível. Amanhã, um arquiteto virá examinar o hotel. Você não estava trabalhando para mim, mas quatro meses atrás, quando iniciamos as negociações, ele passou por aqui para dar uma olhada em tudo. Naturalmente, o exame agora será mais detalhado. De qualquer modo, pretendo ir buscá-lo no aeroporto e apresentá-lo a você antes de ir embora. O avião dele chega à uma hora. Duas, duas e meia, estaremos aqui.

Volturi levantou-se e Bella imitou-o. Ainda atordoada pela notícia, acompanhou-o até a entrada do hotel. Quando a porta de vidro fechou-se, atrás dele, virou-se para encarar os rostos curiosos de Alec e Jane.

— O que foi? — Jane perguntou, preocupada. — Você está com cara de quem levou um choque.

— E levei mesmo. Jane, diga a todos os empregados que quero falar com eles às dez e meia, na sala de jantar. Tenho uma comunicação importante a fazer.

— O quê? — Alec pressionou.— Vamos lá, Bella, não faça mistério.

— Não vou fazer. Volturi vendeu o hotel para a Corporação Cross.

— O quê?! — Alec e Jane exclamaram, ao mesmo tempo.

— O hotel foi vendido — Bella repetiu. — A Corporação Cross, que o comprou, é especialista em áreas de lazer. Eles vão reformar tudo por aqui.

— Já não era sem tempo — Jane comentou. — Este pobre hotel bem que está precisando de alguns melhoramentos.

Alec lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio.

— É, e nós podemos estar no meio das "coisas velhas" que serão jogadas fora.

— Eu não havia pensado nisso — Jane murmurou, toda a excitação desaparecendo de seu rosto. — Vamos ser despedidos, Bella?

— Não sei. Um representante da Cross deve chegar amanhã. Talvez ele possa nos dizer. Por falar nisso, Alec, a suíte da cobertura está ocupada?

— Não. Quer que eu a reserve para o sujeito da Cross?

— Quero, sim.

— Qual é o nome dele?

— Não sei. Fiquei tão surpresa com a notícia da venda do hotel que até me esqueci de perguntar a Volturi o nome dele. Escreva Corporação Cross no cartão de reserva.

A não ser pelo encontro com os empregados, o resto do dia correu de forma normal. Durante o almoço, Lauren tentou saber mais alguma coisa a respeito da venda, mas Bella não lhe disse nada. Todos os funcionários estavam com medo do futuro, e ela gostaria de poder animá-los. No entanto, como não tinha ideia do que os novos proprietários pretendiam fazer, ficou com medo de alimentar falsas esperanças e preferiu calar-se.

Aparentando tranquilidade e confiança, cumpriu os deveres de sempre como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por dentro, porém, estava se roendo de preocupação. Para onde iria, se fosse despedida? A indústria do lazer estava atravessando uma fase difícil, e uma mulher com um filho pequeno teria dificuldade para arranjar outro emprego de gerente.

Quando Anthony saltou do ônibus escolar e entrou correndo no saguão do hotel, Bella estava exausta e ansiosa por deixar o escritório.

— Como foi? — Perguntou sorrindo ao menino, quando ele se aproximou a toda velocidade. — O que acha de irmos até Porto Isabel esta noite, comer camarões?

— Tudo bem — Anthony declarou, respondendo a ambas as perguntas. — Olhe, mamãe! A sra. Carmen me disse para lhe mostrar isto.

Bella examinou a folha de papel que ele lhe estendeu e franziu a testa, surpresa.

— Cento e dez? Como você pôde tirar cento e dez neste teste? Pensei que cem fosse a nota máxima.

— É que o teste foi tão difícil que a sra. Carmen deu uma pergunta a mais, para ajudar. E eu acertei todas.

Sorrindo, Bella estendeu os braços para ele.

— Venha cá, meu geniozinho da matemática. Quero lhe dar um abraço.

Anthony era uma criança meiga e afetuosa, e se atirou prontamente nos braços dela. Nunca conhecera o pai e, por causa disso, era mais apegado à mãe que a maioria dos garotos. Bella às vezes se preocupava com a falta da figura paterna na vida do filho, mas depois de Edward nunca mais se apaixonara por ninguém, e não pretendia casar só para dar um pai a Anthony. Seu próprio pai poderia ter sido um substituto, mas nunca tinham sido muito chegados e, desde o nascimento de Anthony, mal se viam.

Bella abraçou o garoto mais uma vez, depois soltou-o.

— Posso ir brincar na praia até a hora da gente sair?

Sorrindo, ela passou a mão pela testa do filho e afastou um punhado dos pesados cabelos cobre que tinham caído sobre os olhos dele. Apesar de pequeno para a idade, Anthony era um garotinho cheio de energia, que estava sempre catando conchas, pescando ou simplesmente correndo pela praia, feliz da vida.

— Pode, mas volte às cinco e meia. Não, espere! Eu vou me encontrar com você lá. Estou precisando andar um pouco.

Anthony desapareceu como um relâmpago, e Bella voltou ao trabalho. Às cinco, Jane saiu e ela começou a juntar os papéis espalhados sobre a escrivaninha. Às cinco e meia, terminou tudo e subiu para trocar de roupa. Vestiu short e camiseta, e soltou os cabelos, escovando-os com cuidado, até fazê-los brilhar. Seria delicioso caminhar ao longo da praia, com o vento soprando os fios avermelhados de um lado para o outro. Fora criada numa fazenda e muitas vezes sentia falta da liberdade e da vida ao ar livre que costumava ter. Nessas ocasiões, era com verdadeiro alívio que se livrava dos modos sérios e comedidos que tinha adotado.

Bella desceu correndo a escada que dava para a piscina, nos fundos do hotel, e Cullenou o pátio de lajotas em direção à praia. Pisando na areia macia, respirou fundo, deliciada com a cena diante de si. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, e seus últimos raios tingiam de dourado as ondas que vinham se quebrar a seus pés. Crianças e adultos brincavam mar adentro, com água pela cintura, seus risos alegres ecoando pelo ar. Um dos maiores encantos turísticos da ilha era o fato de a água ser tão rasa, por uma extensão tão grande.

Fazendo sombra para os olhos com a mão, ela começou a caminhar ao longo da praia, procurando Anthony. Finalmente, viu-o agachado na areia, construindo um forte com outra criança. Chamou-o, e ele se levantou depressa, limpou o short com a mão e correu ao encontro dela.

— Olhe o que arranjei! — Anthony gritou, ao chegar perto dela. Tirou dos bolsos dois punhados de conchas e exibiu-as com orgulho. Quando Bella terminou de examiná-las, o menino guardou-as de novo e puxou a mãe para a beira da água.

— Fiquei sabendo de uma novidade hoje, no trabalho — Bella começou, caminhando ao lado dele. — O sr. Volturi, o dono do hotel, veio me ver esta manhã. Ele me contou que vendeu o hotel para uma companhia de Houston.

— Por quê? Ele não queria mais o hotel?

— Acho que queria, sim, mas não pôde ficar com ele por falta de dinheiro. O Brisas está precisando de uma boa reforma, e isso vai ficar muito caro.

— E o novo dono tem dinheiro para fazer a reforma?

— Tem, sim. Ele vai até aumentar o hotel.

— Oba! Então eu vou poder ver a construção. Vai ser divertido. Quando eles começam?

— Não sei. Amanhã, um homem vem dar uma olhada em tudo, para traçar os planos do que precisa ser feito. Acho que só depois disso eles vão começar a construir as novas alas.

— Já pensou, mamãe? Pode ser que eles comecem durante às férias, quando não tenho que ir à aula. — Anthony fez uma pausa e olhou-a. — Você não gostou?! Não quer que eles aumentem e reformem o hotel? Está com uma cara!

— Claro que quero. Eu só fiquei um pouco preocupada com isso tudo. Pode ser que o novo dono não me queira aqui. Pode ser que ele queira colocar no meu lugar uma pessoa que já conheça.

— Você pode ser despedida?

Bella sorriu do tom incrédulo do filho.

— Posso. Muitas dessas companhias que lidam com hotéis só empregam gente treinada por eles.

— Se isso acontecer, o que a gente vai fazer? Mudar para outro hotel?

— Espero que sim. Eu vou mandar cartas me oferecendo para trabalhar nos outros hotéis da ilha e nos hotéis de Brownsville e Harlingen. Se der, prefiro ficar por esta região mesmo.

— E se não der? E se você não conseguir emprego em lugar nenhum? O que vamos fazer?

— Se o pior acontecer, podemos ir morar com meu pai, na fazenda. O que acha disso?

Anthony refletiu por alguns instantes.

— Acho que seria divertido morar numa fazenda. Mas não tenho certeza. Nunca ficamos muito tempo lá, para eu saber. — Ele fez uma pausa, depois acrescentou: — Eu também não sei se gosto de vovô.

— Não sabe?!

— Não. Ele está sempre sério, nunca ri. E vive falando de um jeito engraçado com você, como se estivesse zangado com alguma coisa.

— E provavelmente está. Eu amo meu pai, mas nunca nos demos bem. Não combinamos em um monte de coisas. — Suspirando, Bella olhou para o mar. — Ele quer que a gente vá viver com ele, e eu quero ser independente. Às vezes, fico pensando se estou agindo certo, não querendo ir para casa. Nossa vida tem sido dura para você, Anthony? Você acha ruim ter que ficar com uma empregada enquanto eu trabalho? Acha ruim termos que nos mudar sempre que arranjo um novo emprego?

— Como assim?! — O garotinho ergueu o rosto confuso para ela. — Está querendo saber se eu preferia viver em outro lugar?

— É. Como a fazenda do vovô. Gostaria que não tivéssemos que morar num hotel ou que não nos mudássemos tanto? Não se sente sozinho?

— Não. Eu gosto da fazenda, mas gosto daqui também. Posso nadar, brincar na areia e correr em volta do hotel. É muito divertido.

Bella olhou para o filho, imaginando, mais uma vez, se tinha feito o melhor por ele, ao insistir em criá-lo. Mas o rostinho aberto e sorridente de Anthony afastou suas dúvidas. Era um garoto normal e bem ajustado, em casa e na escola. Num gesto afetuoso, estendeu a mão e despenteou os cabelos do menino.

— Bem, chega de pensar nisso. Estou morrendo de fome. E você?

— Eu também. Vamos apostar uma corrida até em casa?

Rindo, ela concordou, e os dois partiram. Apesar de pequeno para um garoto de nove anos, Anthony era rápido, e Bella teve que se esforçar para não ficar para trás. Ele alcançou o hotel alguns segundos antes que ela chegasse, corada e ofegante.

— Ganhei! Ganhei! Sou o garoto mais rápido da minha classe.

Depois de lavar os pés no chuveiro externo, eles subiram para se arrumar. Bella só trocou o short por uma saia de brim e calçou sandálias, pois eram poucos os restaurantes, naquela região, que exigiam roupas formais de seus frequentadores.

Mesmo assim, atraiu muitos olhares de admiração, quando atravessou o pátio com Anthony para pegar o carro. Mas não ligou; entre o trabalho e Anthony, tinha pouco tempo para encontros com o sexo oposto. Além disso, não tinha o menor interesse pelos homens que conhecia.

Bella dirigiu-se para a ponte que ligava a ilha ao Estado do Texas.

A Ilha do Padre, como era chamada, não passava de uma estreita faixa de terra paralela ao litoral sul do Texas. Sua extremidade norte ficava na altura da cidade de Corpus Christi, e a extremidade sul, quase na altura de Brownsville. Padre Sul e Padre Norte eram duas comunidades completamente independentes, que ocupavam os extremos da ilha sem nem uma estrada de terra para uni-las. Padre Sul, mais conhecida como simplesmente "a ilha", tinha apenas uma rua principal, da qual saíam seis ou sete ruas secundárias com, no máximo, quatro quarteirões de comprimento. Palmeiras cresciam em cada Cullenamento e em frente a muitos dos hotéis, dando à paisagem um ar tropical, intensificado pela areia branca das praias e pelo tom azul do mar.

O principal meio de vida da ilha era o turismo, e hotéis, motéis e condomínios espalhavam-se por toda parte, com algumas casas de veraneio espremidas entre eles. A não ser pelos restaurantes, mercearias e lojas de artigos de praia, não havia mais nenhum comércio no local. A maioria das pessoas que trabalhavam ali preferia morar em Porto Isabel, uma cidadezinha no continente que fornecia à ilha tudo que lhe faltava.

Bella e Anthony comeram camarão à moda do Golfo num restaurante simples mas muito bom de Porto Isabel. Quando voltaram, Anthony fez o dever de casa e foi para a cama. Nenhum deles falou de novo sobre a venda do hotel ou as mudanças que poderiam ocorrer em suas vidas.

Depois de ver se o filho estava bem acomodado, Bella tentou examinar algumas contas. Mas suas pálpebras logo começaram a pesar e ela resolveu dormir cedo. Lavou o rosto, escovou os cabelos, colocou uma camisola leve e foi para o quarto. No entanto, ao passar pela porta de Anthony, não resistiu e entrou para dar mais uma olhada nele.

Anthony estava deitado de costas, com os braços estendidos ao lado da cabeça, dormindo a sono solto. Sorrindo, Bella percorreu com um olhar amoroso os contornos do rostinho queimado de sol. Os malares eram largos e salientes, a boca firme; e as sobrancelhas mais pareciam dois riscos negros. Dela, Anthony só tinha herdado os olhos claros. A coloração e o formato do rosto eram do pai. E, quanto mais ele crescia, mais suas feições se assemelhavam às do pai.

"Dormindo, ele é a cara de Edward", Bella pensou, com um aperto no coração. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e, depressa, ela deixou o quarto do filho.

No dia seguinte, ninguém foi capaz de se concentrar totalmente no trabalho. Todos estavam nervosos com a chegada do representante do novo dono, inclusive Bella. Para o importante encontro, havia escolhido sua roupa mais elegante e discreta, um conjunto de saia e blazer cor de chocolate, com uma blusa de seda bege, A não ser pelos brincos de ouro e o relógio no pulso, não estava usando nenhum enfeite.

Mais ou menos às duas e meia, quando estava lendo uma carta pela terceira vez, Jane entrou no escritório.

— O sr. Volturi chegou. E você precisa ver o sujeito que veio com ele! Absolutamente maravilhoso!

Bella sorriu.

— Que entusiasmo! Talvez seja melhor eu deixar você falar com ele.

— Bem que eu gostaria!

Rindo do tom fervoroso de Jane, Bella passou por ela e pisou no saguão no momento exato em que a porta da frente se abriu e o sr. Volturi entrou, acompanhado pelo arquiteto, um homem alto, com sobrancelhas escuras e cabelos espessos e cor de cobre. Seu rosto era anguloso e os lábios, firmes. Olhos escuros, sombreados por cílios também negros e espessos, percorreram o saguão e pousaram nela, estreitando-se de repente, cheios de surpresa.

Absolutamente imóvel, atordoada pelo encontro inesperado e sem acreditar no que estava vendo, Bella retribuiu o olhar. Vagamente, como se estivesse muito longe dali, ouviu o sr. Volturi pronunciar seu nome. O sangue estava latejando em seus ouvidos e, por um momento, teve medo de desmaiar.

Não podia ser! E, no entanto, era. Depois de todos aqueles anos, o homem que nunca tinha esperado rever estava diante dela: Edward!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

O sangue parou de latejar-lhe nos ouvidos e, endireitando o corpo, Bella adiantou-se para receber os dois homens. Molhando os lábios, conseguiu dar um jeito de sorrir, embora estivesse pálida de dar medo.

— Sra. Swan, este é Edward Cullen, o arquiteto da Corporação Cross — Volturi apresentou. — Edward, esta é Isabella Swan, a gerente do Brisas.

Cullen, depois da surpresa inicial, tinha assumido um ar de total indiferença.

— Já conheço Bella — disse, olhando-a com frieza. — Somos da mesma cidade.

Bella estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, tentando se mostrar tão calma quanto ele.

— Como vai, Edward? É uma surpresa ver você de novo.

— Mas que coincidência, hein? — Volturi comentou. — É impressionante como a gente está sempre encontrando pessoas que nunca mais pensava rever. Bem, Edward, vou deixar você aos cuidados da sra. Swan. Ela lhe dirá tudo que quiser saber. Foi um prazer fazer negócios com a sua companhia.

Os dois homens trocaram um aperto de mão e Cullen murmurou um polido até logo. Depois, voltou-se para Bella, que apertou as mãos uma de encontro à outra, para esconder o nervosismo.

— Quer que o leve até o seu quarto, agora? — ela perguntou, embora esta fosse a última coisa no mundo que estava com vontade de fazer. Infelizmente, Alec e Jane achariam seu comportamento estranho e rude, se lhes pedisse para substituí-la.

— Alec, quer me dar a chave do 1000? Sr. Cullen, gostaria de lhe apresentar minha secretária, Jane, e o nosso recepcionista, Alec.

Os três trocaram cumprimentos, e Alec entregou a chave do 1000 a Bella. Tentando se acalmar, ela caminhou para o elevador, seguida por Edward. Mas a ideia de subir até o último andar com ele e depois levá-lo ao quarto era perturbadora demais. Desesperada, tentou se convencer de que ele, na certa, mal se lembrava dela; que o romance de dez anos atrás não havia afetado em nada a vida dele, embora tivesse mudado a dela por completo. Além, disso, Edward não deixaria as emoções interferirem num encontro de negócios. Não tinha motivos para se sentir tão amedrontada e nervosa. O romance entre eles acontecera há muito tempo, e ela agora estava imune à dor e ao amor.

Os dois entraram no elevador e a porta fechou-se. Para evitar os olhos de Edward, Bella abaixou a cabeça, mas depois forçou-se a encará-lo. Não demonstraria o quanto estava nervosa e assustada. Deu com o olhar dele, estranhamente inexpressivo, fixo em seu rosto.

"Ele continua bonito", pensou. "Talvez esteja até mais bonito agora que amadureceu. O ar meio enfezado que tinha, dez anos atrás, foi substituído por uma expressão fria e dura. Antes, Edward exalava emoção; agora, parece incapaz de sentir."

— Faz tempo que não nos vemos — comentou, para quebrar o silêncio desagradável. E logo em seguida se censurou por fazer um comentário tão tolo. A proximidade dele era opressiva, e mal estava conseguindo respirar e pensar. Mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo, depois de tudo o que tinha lhe feito, Edward ainda era capaz de fazer seu coração bater mais forte.

— Faz — ele respondeu, seco. E, logo em seguida, acrescentou: — Volturi chamou você de sra. Swan.

Bella gelou. Não poderia deixar que Edward descobrisse a verdade.

— Volturi tem péssima memória. Não sei por quê, botou na cabeça que sou casada. Já desisti de tentar corrigi-lo.

O elevador parou no último andar e ela saiu depressa, dirigindo-se para a enorme suíte no fim do corredor. Abrindo a porta, entregou a chave a Edward.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só dizer.

— Amanhã, eu gostaria de inspecionar o hotel: o saguão, os quartos, a área de manutenção... Tudo, enfim.

— Pois não.

— Espero que não se importe por ter que dedicar o seu domingo de folga a me guiar por aí.

— Eu?! — Bella estremeceu, horrorizada com a ideia de passar o domingo inteiro percorrendo o hotel com ele.

— Claro. Você conhece este lugar melhor do que ninguém.

— Está bem. A que horas quer começar?

— Nove horas, está bem? Podemos nos encontrar no seu escritório.

— Certo.

Sentindo os olhos dele fixos em suas costas, Bella se afastou muito ereta. Chamou o elevador e, quando as portas se abriram à sua frente, entrou depressa, dominando a vontade de olhar para trás, para ver se ainda estava sendo observada. A salvo dos olhos escuros, apoiou-se na parede do elevador, completamente sem energia e tremendo por dentro e por fora.

Edward Cullen! Depois de tanto tempo! Por que ele tinha de aparecer? E ela? Por que fora aceitar aquele emprego? Sua vontade era correr para o quarto, pegar Anthony, entrar no carro e sumir dali o mais depressa possível. Como poderia acompanhar Edward pelo hotel no dia seguinte, depois de tudo que acontecera entre eles?

No saguão, Bella passou pelos empregados curiosos e fechou-se no escritório, onde se sentou à escrivaninha com o rosto escondido entre as mãos trêmulas. Aos poucos, acalmou-se o suficiente para perceber que, naquele estado, não conseguiria trabalhar. O melhor seria descansar em seu apartamento ou então andar um pouco pela praia, tentando refletir. Precisava pôr a cabeça no lugar e dominar as próprias emoções.

Jane olhou-a com surpresa, quando ela disse que iria tirar o resto do dia de folga, mas não comentou nada. Certa de que seu rosto estava traindo, pelo menos em parte, o caos emocional em que se encontrava, Bella foi para o apartamento trocar de roupa. Anthony tinha saído para jogar futebol, o que ela encarou como uma verdadeira bênção.

Já pronta, saiu sorrateiramente pela porta dos fundos do hotel. Durante muito tempo, vagou pela areia, com os pensamentos numa desordem total. Finalmente, parou para olhar em volta e viu que tinha chegado ao fim da praia. Com um suspiro, deixou-se cair no chão e envolveu os joelhos com os braços, fixando o olhar nas ondas. Agora que tinha dominado os nervos, talvez conseguisse pensar com clareza. Embalada pelo barulho calmante do mar, relaxou e permitiu que as lembranças tomassem conta de sua mente. Todas as barreiras que havia construído com tanto esforço caíram, o tempo regrediu, e ela se viu de novo na janela do quarto que ocupava na fazenda, olhando Edward Cullen conversar com seu pai, no pátio.

Naquela época, tinha dezessete anos, era segura de si e de sua beleza juvenil. Seu pai era um bem-sucedido plantador de laranjas, que lhe dava tudo o que o dinheiro podia comprar. Passava seus dias andando de um lado para o outro num pequeno carro esporte, tomando sol à beira da piscina e conversando com as amigas, no clube de campo. À noite, flertava com um ou outro dos rapazes que estavam sempre atrás dela.

Era impressionante o poder que havia adquirido sobre os antigos companheiros de infância. E era gostoso exercer esse poder. No entanto, sua generosidade não deixava que os provocasse a ponto de ser cruel, e seu senso de humor mantinha tudo dentro dos devidos limites. Ela mesma nunca tinha sentido a dor do amor, tão comum na adolescência.

Até ver Edward. Ele estava em pé, conversando com seu pai, e da janela ela pudera analisá-lo à vontade. Com os cabelos cobres brilhando ao sol, o jeans desbotado agarrado às coxas musculosas, as mangas da camisa enroladas até os cotovelos, ele lhe causara uma tremenda impressão, excitando-a de um modo com que nunca sonhara. Olhando-o, tinha sentido algo explodir dentro do peito e, sem querer, havia se inclinado para ele.

Ela o conhecia, é claro. Numa cidade pequena como Santa Clara, seria impossível isso não acontecer. Além disso, Edward havia trabalhado para seu pai antes de ir para a universidade, quatro anos atrás. Mas não o via desde aquela época, e até os treze anos nunca tinha se emocionado tanto ao vê-lo.

Logo, Edward e seu pai deixaram o pátio e sumiram num canto da casa, provavelmente em direção ao escritório. Levada por um impulso incontrolável, ela desceu a escada, agarrando de passagem uma revista que estava sobre a mesinha da sala, e foi para o terraço. Instalando-se no balanço que ficava junto à porta externa do escritório, fixou os olhos na revista, os ouvidos atentos aos sons que vinham lá de dentro. Enquanto esperava, ajeitou os cabelos com os dedos, lamentando não ter tempo de passar batom nos lábios. As roupas que estava usando eram simples, mas isso não tinha importância, pois sabia que ficava atraente com as pernas emergindo do short que tinha feito, cortando as pernas de uma velha calça jeans.

Finalmente, depois de uma eternidade, ouviu a porta do escritório se abrir e o som dos passos de Edward. Logo em seguida, ele passou por ela, que sem querer prendeu a respiração. Edward era ainda mais bonito de perto. A boca bem-feita fechava-se numa linha firme, quase de desafio, e os olhos escuros tinham um brilho ardente. Ele andava como um felino, e parecia ser um ente selvagem e primitivo, cheio de vida e energia. Percebendo que Edward não a tinha visto, ela chamou:

— Oi, Edward!

Sobressaltado, ele girou nos calcanhares e fixou nela os olhos escuros. Bastou aquele olhar rápido e impessoal para que ela se arrepiasse da cabeça aos pés.

— Senhorita — Edward replicou com ar remoto, antes de recomeçar a andar.

— Edward, sou eu, Bella! Não me reconhece?

— Desculpe. É que você cresceu muito.

As palavras dele não tinham nada do tom admirativo que, em geral, acompanhava os comentários sobre o quanto havia crescido. Na verdade, a voz de Edward soara distante, quase indiferente. E os olhos dele também não haviam se iluminado, cheios de interesse, ao examinarem seu corpo e seu rosto juvenil. Ele não disse mais nada, e ela se sentiu tola e desajeitada, em pé ali, encarando-o em silêncio. Era óbvio que ele não tinha o que lhe dizer e estava, educadamente, esperando que ela continuasse a conversa que havia iniciado.

— Bem-vindo à cidade — murmurou então, muito sem graça. Um brilho indefinível surgiu nos olhos escuros.

— Não vou ficar muito tempo por aqui.

Agudamente consciente do som dos passos dele afastando-se pelo pátio de cimento, ela sentou-se de novo, piscando para evitar as lágrimas. Ficara magoada com as maneiras bruscas e frias de Edward, principalmente porque não era indiferente a ele. Muito tempo depois que o carro dele sumira na estrada, ainda estava sentada no balanço, pensando no que havia acontecido. Por um momento, sentiu vontade de esquecer que ele existia, mas sua vaidade fora ferida. Além disso, sabia que não resistiria por muito tempo à vontade de revê-lo e, pior ainda, de tentar conquistá-lo.

Agora, recordando, Bella não pôde deixar de reconhecer que tinha perseguido Edward com uma audácia e uma insistência fora do comum. Atualmente, jamais faria tanto esforço para conquistar um homem que a tratasse com indiferença. Mas a Bella de dezessete anos nunca tinha experimentado uma derrota, nunca falhara na conquista de um homem. Na verdade, aquela Bella jamais imaginaria que pudesse querer alguma coisa e não obtê-la. E como ela quisera Edward! Mais que tudo no mundo, ela quisera Edward.

Presa nas garras de sua paixão juvenil, tinha decidido fazer com que ele retribuísse seu amor. Com sua habitual confiança, aproveitara todas as oportunidades para se encontrar com ele. E estava sempre com a melhor aparência possível, naqueles encontros "acidentais". Em seu cavalo, Estrela da Manhã, passeava todos os dias pelos laranjais. Quando tinha sorte, encontrava Edward abrindo às válvulas do sistema de irrigação das laranjeiras. Se o administrador da fazenda, estava junto, parava para um dedinho de prosa. Quando Edward estava sozinho não tinha desculpas para fazer isso, pois ele fechava a cara sempre que a via se aproximando.

Uma manhã, estava saindo de casa para jogar tênis com uma amiga quando viu Edward no celeiro, consertando o motor de um trator. Mais que depressa, jogou a raquete no banco do carro e correu atrás dele.

— Oi! — disse, animada, ao entrar no celeiro.

Edward levantou a cabeça por um rápido momento; depois, sem responder, voltou ao trabalho. Mas Bella não desistiu. Após observar por alguns segundos os movimentos dos dedos dele, cuja simples visão lhe dava arrepios, perguntou:

— Edward, você não se formou este ano pela Universidade do Texas?

— Sim, em arquitetura.

— Então, por que voltou para Santa Clara e veio trabalhar para o meu pai? Por que não está projetando casas, já que é arquiteto?

— Vou começar a trabalhar para uma firma em setembro. Até lá, achei que seria bom ficar com a minha mãe e ganhar um pouco de dinheiro.

— Sei... E onde você vai trabalhar?

Franzindo a testa, Edward endireitou o corpo.

— Não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar me amolando? Não estão esperando por você em algum lugar?

Os olhos escuros fixaram-se em sua roupa de tênis, e ela teve que fazer força para não chorar, magoada com as palavras grosseiras.

— Eu só estava tentando ser gentil com você, Edward! Antes de ir para a universidade, você sempre parava para conversar comigo. Você pode não se lembrar, mas eu me lembro muito bem. Me lembro de uma vez que você subiu no telhado para pegar uma bola de tênis que eu tinha jogado lá. E de uma vez que torci o tornozelo nos laranjais e você me carregou de volta para casa.

— Você era uma boa garota — ele disse então, a expressão dos olhos tornando-se mais suave. — E uma vez me fez um grande favor.

— Um favor?! Que favor? Ah, eu me lembro! Você está falando daquela briga no pátio da escola, não é? Quando Jacob Black e Quil Atera pularam em cima de você?

— Isso mesmo! — Edward quase tinha sorrido. — Você veio correndo como um furacãozinho, chutando, arranhando e gritando.

— Bem, eles eram maiores que você. E não era justo, dois contra um.

— Eu não estou me queixando. Fiquei grato, na ocasião. Você fez os professores virem correndo, além de deixar Aterra de canela roxa.

— Se eu ajudei tanto, por que não gosta mais de mim?

O rosto de Edward se fechou, e seus olhos brilharam de uma forma ardente e primitiva.

— Você não é mais uma garotinha.

— E o que tem isso?

— Acho que você sabe.

Como se ela não existisse, ele voltou a se concentrar no motor. Louca de raiva, Bella retornou ao carro.

"Está bem!", disse a si mesma. "Edward não me quer e é melhor eu me acostumar com isso. Ele pode estar apaixonado por outra garota ou até mesmo noivo de alguém que conheceu quando estava na universidade. Ou talvez ele me ache muito jovem e inexperiente. Parece que não tenho chance mesmo. Foi uma bobagem querer despertar o interesse dele. Além disso, Edward vai embora no fim do verão e papai teria um ataque se me visse saindo com um dos seus trabalhadores. Bem, aprendi a lição. Nunca mais vou tentar fazer um homem me desejar só porque fiquei ressentida com a sua indiferença."

Alguns dias depois, no fim da tarde, quando os trabalhadores já haviam passado para receber o pagamento da semana, Bella resolveu nadar um pouco. A casa dos Swan fora construída pelos avós dela, mas a piscina tinha sido ideia de Charlie, alguns anos antes.

Protegida por uma cerca viva de hibiscos e palmeiras que impedia que fosse vista por quem se aproximava da casa, a piscina retangular, azulejada de azul, era rodeada por um pátio de pedras onde se espalhavam mesas e espreguiçadeiras de metal. Tirando a saía de banho, Bella mergulhou na água dourada pelos últimos raios de sol. Com braçadas rápidas e perfeitas, cruzou a piscina várias vezes, até ter que parar para descansar. O sol, batendo em seus ombros, era gostoso, e ela esticou o corpo para melhor aproveitá-lo, flutuando docemente.

— Bella.

A voz do pai chamou sua atenção, e ela ficou em pé a tempo de vê-lo cruzando o pátio de pedras, em sua direção. Charlie Swan era um homem alto, com um rosto severo e brilhantes olhos azuis combinando com os cabelos crespos e grisalhos, cortados bem curtos. Ele amava a filha, mas desaprovava sua geração, e achava mais fácil demonstrar essa desaprovação que o amor que sentia por ela. Apesar de considerá-lo generoso, Bella achava-o incrivelmente duro e muitas vezes duvidava que ele gostasse dela.

— Vou ao clube jogar golfe com Fred Barton e depois vou jantar com James Wallace. Voltarei tarde. Mandei Cullen buscar uma peça para o trator na loja do McAllen. Quando ele chegar, entregue-lhe o cheque de pagamento. Está no meu escritório, na gaveta do meio da escrivaninha.

— Está bem. — Nessa altura, o coração de Bella começou a bater como um tambor.

— E, pelo amor de Deus, suba e vá pôr uma roupa decente. Não quero que ele veja você com isso. — Swan olhou, com desgosto, o biquíni azul-turquesa que a filha usava.

— Edward Cullen é a última pessoa com quem você deveria se preocupar.

Swan resmungou qualquer coisa a respeito de não confiar em homem algum e foi embora. Saindo da piscina, Bella colocou a saía de banho e se dirigiu para casa, para trocar de roupa. A meio caminho, no entanto, parou por um momento e depois voltou, tirou a saía e deitou numa das espreguiçadeiras. Iria fazer uma última tentativa com Edward. Ele provavelmente faria um comentário grosseiro ou olharia para ela sem vê-la, mas aquela oportunidade era boa demais para não ser aproveitada.

Era uma tolice fazer aquilo, e se Bella fosse um pouco mais velha e amadurecida teria percebido a que sua decisão poderia levar. Mas era jovem, ingênua e estava certa de que Edward era totalmente indiferente a ela. Queria desencadear alguma coisa, mas não estava preparada para o que aconteceu.

Impaciente, esperou a volta de Edward, mergulhando de vez em quando na piscina para gastar as energias. Afinal, ouviu o barulho dos passos dele se aproximando e, deitada na espreguiçadeira, fechou os olhos e fingiu que estava dormindo. Os passos hesitaram um instante junto dela, mas logo seguiram em frente.

Ouvindo Edward bater na porta, Bella abriu os olhos, devagarinho. Ele estava de costas para ela, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos de trás da velha e desbotada calça jeans. Uma camiseta branca, úmida de suor, delineava os músculos de seu tórax forte e largo.

— Meu pai não está — ela disse então, levantando-se da espreguiçadeira.

Edward voltou para encará-la, o rosto cuidadosamente inexpressivo. Mas, por um rápido instante, os olhos castanhos fixaram-se no corpo dela. Uma sensação de triunfo atingiu Bella, que vagarosamente encaminhou-se para a varanda.

— Papai foi jogar golfe e vai jantar no clube. Deixou um cheque para você.

Edward deu um passo para o lado, para deixar Bella passar, e depois a seguiu até o escritório. Abrindo a gaveta da escrivaninha, ela pegou o envelope branco, marcado "Cullen" com a letra firme de Charlie, e o entregou a ele. Os dois voltaram juntos para o pátio, então. As mãos de Bella estavam frias, apesar do calor, e o sangue latejava em suas veias. Ela queria sentar e deixar que Edward fosse embora, mas a vontade de fazer com que ele ficasse foi mais forte.

— Não quer nadar um pouco?

Pela expressão do rosto de Edward, Bella percebeu que ele estava a ponto de recusar. Mas o desafio em seus olhos impediu-o.

— Não tenho maio.

— Papai tem alguns para convidados, lá dentro. Deve haver um que sirva para você.

Edward hesitou por uma fração de segundo. Depois, com um movimento ágil, tirou a camiseta, revelando o peito largo e bronzeado, onde brilhava uma medalhinha presa a uma corrente de ouro. Sentindo-se de repente tímida e espantada com a própria audácia, Bella engoliu em seco. Depressa, entrou de novo em casa, seguida por ele. Os maios estavam no banheiro de baixo, e ela voltou para a piscina, deixando-o lá para trocar de roupa. Seu rosto estava pegando fogo e, para se acalmar, ela mergulhou e nadou até o outro lado, agarrando-se à beirada para esperar.

Edward surgiu pouco depois, usando um maio vermelho que realçava o tom moreno de sua pele. Sem olhar para Bella, mergulhou e emergiu na frente dela empurrando para trás os cabelos molhados, que escorriam água..

— Você mergulha bem!

Os lábios dele se distenderam num sorriso sem alegria.

— O que é espantoso, para um garoto que nunca viu o lado de dentro de um clube de campo, não é? Felizmente, a Universidade do Texas obriga todos os alunos a aprenderem a nadar. Eu gostava das aulas e passava todo o meu tempo livre treinando.

— Você não sabe receber elogios, Edward. Eu não estava sendo crítica.

— Desculpe. Eu me esqueci de que você gosta de defender os menos privilegiados. — De repente, com os olhos brilhantes, quase ameaçadores, ele se aproximou mais. — Diga-me uma coisa, srta. Swan: por que vive se exibindo na frente dos trabalhadores de seu pai? Por que está sempre indo aos laranjais com calças justas como uma segunda pele e camisetas agarradas aos seios? Por que entrega cheques de biquíni? É para dar aos peões um pouco de alegria?— Agarrando a beirada da piscina, de modo a prender Bella nos braços, Edward continuou, num tom cortante: — Ou é só para provocar os trabalhadores, para mostrar a eles o que nunca poderão ter? Droga, Bella! Torturar os garotos ricos que frequentam o clube de campo não basta para você? O sangue deles não é quente o bastante?

— Não! — Horrorizada, Bella tinha erguido os olhos para Edward. — Não, eu nunca... Eu não faço isso! Nunca foi minha intenção provocar ninguém.

— Não?!

Em desespero, ela tentou pensar num argumento que o convencesse de sua sinceridade. Mas não poderia dizer-lhe que suas atitudes só tinham um objetivo: fazer com que ele a notasse, desejasse, beijasse... Incapaz de se defender, sacudiu a, cabeça apenas, os olhos fixos nos dele.

Edward se aproximou, então, as mãos deslizando pela beirada da piscina até tocarem seus ombros nus. Emocionada, Bella não conseguia respirar nem pensar. Os olhos escuros e brilhantes mantinham-na prisioneira, totalmente imóvel.

— Alguém precisa ensinar-lhe uma lição, Bella Swan. Você precisa aprender a não provocar e atormentar um homem até deixá-lo explodindo de desejo.

No instante seguinte, os lábios de Edward estavam sobre os dela, pressionando-os e forçando-os a se abrirem para receber sua língua exploradora. Ao mesmo tempo, ele passou um dos braços pelos ombros dela, aprisionando-a de encontro ao peito.

Com aquele toque, o ressentimento de Bella desapareceu e ela perdeu a consciência de tudo, menos da sensação da boca de Edward sobre a sua e da medalha de ouro enterrando-se na carne macia de seu colo. Enlaçando o pescoço dele, correspondeu com ansiedade ao beijo.

Edward estremeceu da cabeça aos pés e, com a mão livre, envolveu um dos seios dela, massageando-o por cima do tecido molhado do maio até o mamilo enrijecer. Levantando-a e apoiando-a então contra a beirada da piscina, enterrou o rosto em seu colo e explorou, com a língua e a boca, o topo de seus seios.

A beirada da piscina machucava as costas de Bella, mas ela nem notou, fascinada com a carícia. Logo, as mãos de Edward deslizaram para suas nádegas, enterrando-se na carne macia e pressionando-a de encontro ao corpo dele. Um vulcão de emoções selvagens explodiu dentro dela, mas, de repente, assustada com a própria sensualidade, Bella enrijeceu.

Não era aquilo o que pretendia ao atrair Edward para a piscina. Sua intenção tinha sido fazer com que ele a admirasse e começasse a amá-la do mesmo modo que ela o amava; não tinha intenção de despertar aquela torrente de paixão.

Estendendo as mãos para trás, Bella sentou-se na beirada da piscina. Edward não fez nada para impedi-la e, sem dar-lhe tempo para pensar no porquê daquilo, ele já estava fora da água também, correndo as mãos por seu corpo molhado. Os olhos dele estavam negros de desejo, e os dedos tremiam, em contato com sua pele.

Ele murmurou em espanhol palavras que Bella não conhecia, mas cujo significado era claro. Ao mesmo tempo, desamarrou as tiras que prendiam a parte superior do biquíni azul, revelando os seios arredondados de Bella, muito brancos em contraste com a pele do resto do corpo, cuidadosamente bronzeado. Vendo os mamilos rosados rígidos de desejo, Edward engoliu em seco. Depois, com um movimento rápido tirou o próprio maio.

Com o corpo em chamas e a garganta seca, Bella sentiu uma onda de desejo e um pouquinho de medo invadirem-na.

— Edward — murmurou, estendendo os braços para ele.

A chama que brilhava nos olhos de Edward havia explodido numa paixão febril. Ela pretendia pedir-lhe que não tivesse pressa e fosse gentil, mas as palavras nunca chegaram a sair de seus lábios. Edward cobriu-lhe o corpo com o peso do dele, pressionando-a de encontro às almofadas da espreguiçadeira e separando-lhe as pernas com o joelho.

Bella enrijeceu por inteiro durante o breve momento de dor, e ele parou. Depois, devagarinho, recomeçou a se mover dentro dela. O prazer foi surgindo sutilmente para os dois, intensificando-se à medida que seus movimentos iam se acelerando. De repente, Edward e Bella foram tragados por uma violenta onda de exaltação, de gozo extremo.

— Edward — Bella murmurou no fim, abraçando-o com força. — Edward!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Com um suspiro, Bella levantou-se, limpou a areia das pernas e começou a caminhar de volta ao hotel. Dez anos tinham se passado, mas ainda se lembrava da tarde à beira da piscina com perfeição. Ainda podia sentir o calor dos últimos raios de sol envolvendo-os, o corpo musculoso de Edward relaxado de encontro ao seu, a respiração dele, quente e ofegante, em seu pescoço. Ele soltara uma exclamação estranha, mistura de riso e gemido, antes de se sentar, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos escuros e espessos.

— Bem, isso foi o fim! De todas as coisas estúpidas que já fiz...

Ainda meio atordoada de paixão, ela estendeu a mão e tocou as costas dele.

— O que foi?!

Edward fitou seu rosto, uma expressão indecifrável no fundo dos olhos castanhos.

— Eu... Desculpe. Não sabia que você era virgem. Oh, droga! Eu nem pensei nisso, para dizer a verdade. E também não pensei nas consequências. O que pretende fazer, agora?

— Como assim?! — De repente, Bella tomou consciência da própria nudez.

— Não vai mandar a polícia atrás de mim, por ter sujado o seu corpo?

— Claro que não! Acha que eu teria coragem de contar o que aconteceu a alguém?

— Ao seu pai.

— Para ele, então, de jeito nenhum! — Magoada e envergonhada, Bella sentou e começou a se vestir. Foi uma luta entrar no biquíni molhado, e ela estava com o rosto em chamas ao terminar.

Depois de vestir a calça e a camiseta, Edward se recostou na espreguiçadeira, com as mãos entrelaçadas na nuca e os olhos frios fixos no rosto dela.

— Se o seu jogo não é atrair um pobre mexicano bobo para a sua cama e depois acusá-lo de estupro, então qual é?

— Droga! — Bella murmurou, por entre os dentes. Ele estava destruindo toda a beleza do que tinha acontecido. — Eu não estava fazendo jogo nenhum. Você deve saber que é muito atraente. Além disso, é um arquiteto formado pela Universidade do Texas. Por que insiste em se portar como um pobre imigrante mexicano que acaba de entrar clandestinamente no país? Por que eu não poderia estar interessada em você? É um crime, por acaso?

— Não é um crime, mas é difícil de acreditar. Já vi muitas garotas como você, que adoram provocar os homens sem nunca dar nada a eles.

— Foi isso que aconteceu aqui? — Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Bella indicou a espreguiçadeira. — Acha que faço isso com qualquer um? Fique sabendo que eu nunca me atirei em cima de alguém, como fiz com você. Eu não estava tentando me exibir para os trabalhadores. Só queria que você me notasse e falasse comigo. Como pode... O que fizemos não significou nada para você? Eu... Oh, por que você tinha que estragar tudo?

Sufocando um soluço, ela fugiu para dentro de casa, batendo a porta atrás de si. No pátio, Edward se levantou e olhou para a porta que ainda vibrava, os olhos escuros preocupados, a arrogância de costume substituída pela incerteza. Finalmente, sacudiu a cabeça, murmurando para si mesmo:

— Não. Não seja idiota, Cullen. — E, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, saiu dali.

Bella passou os dois dias seguintes numa agonia de vergonha, infelicidade e prazer. A excitação que havia partilhado com Edward não lhe saía da cabeça, e não se conformava com a ideia de que tudo o que acontecera não significava nada para ele. Ela nunca mais seria a mesma. Com a ingenuidade da adolescência, tinha pensado que se apaixonara por Edward à primeira vista, mas seus sentimentos iniciais não chegavam aos pés do amor que passou a lhe dedicar desde aquela tarde na piscina. O entrosamento entre eles tinha sido perfeito, durante o breve momento de união total. Agora entendia o que os outros queriam dizer quando falavam que marido e mulher eram um só ser. Tinha sido uma só pessoa com Edward e acreditara que ele havia sentido o mesmo. Mas ele havia acabado com suas ilusões de um só golpe, ao acusá-la de estar apenas fazendo um jogo para se divertir.

Sempre que se lembrava de tudo o que Edward tinha lhe dito, Bella tremia de vergonha. Para piorar tudo, descontrolada pela raiva e pela mágoa, havia confessado o próprio amor. Só de pensar que ele podia estar se gabando, cheio de desprezo, do quanto fora fácil conquistar a filha do patrão, sentia o rosto em chamas. Como uma união igual à que haviam partilhado podia significar tão pouco para Edward?

Mesmo assim, ainda o amava, ainda o queria de todo coração. Não conseguia esquecer a explosão de prazer que fora seu ato de amor e rezava para que ele voltasse e lhe mostrasse todos os mistérios que envolviam um homem e uma mulher. Só anos depois perceberia o quanto suas esperanças tinham sido tolas, e o quanto eram pequenos seu amor e seu sofrimento naquela época, comparados com os que ainda viria a sentir.

Uma noite, quando já estava quase desistindo de suas esperanças, tinha se sentado na janela do quarto, olhando a paisagem lá fora. Vendo um movimento de sombras no pátio, inclinou-se para a frente. O luar iluminava tudo, transformando em prata as folhas das palmeiras e dos hibiscos, e um vulto separou-se de um arbusto, caminhando para a sombra de uma palmeira. Bella se arrepiou, excitada. O homem movia-se devagar, como se não quisesse ser notado, mas seus gestos não tinham nada de furtivo. Em certo momento, ela o viu virar a cabeça e olhar para a sua janela. Era Edward!

Sem parar para pensar, saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés, passou cuidadosamente diante do quarto do pai e desceu a escada. Charlie já estava na cama, provavelmente adormecido, pois eram dez horas e ele costumava deitar e levantar cedo. Mesmo assim, Bella abriu silenciosamente a porta da cozinha e deslizou para fora com o coração aos pulos.

Edward observou sua aproximação sem se mover de onde estava, o rosto impassível não revelando nada da excitação que o invadira ao ver Bella correndo para ele pelo gramado. Ela parou a alguns passos dele, de repente insegura, sem saber por que estava ali. Afinal, a opinião dele a seu respeito era a pior possível.

Edward finalmente se mexeu, estendendo a mão e puxando-a para a sombra protetora da palmeira. Mas não a beijou nem procurou tocá-la com mais intimidade, apesar de examiná-la com um olhar flamejante de desejo.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Bella perguntou depois de alguns momentos, quebrando o silêncio.

— Provavelmente arriscando o meu pescoço.

Ele se moveu, então, e Bella o seguiu sem um murmúrio. Logo estavam na estrada, de onde não podiam ser vistos da casa. Caminhavam de mãos dadas, e o único som era o barulho do cascalho sob seus pés. Edward foi o primeiro a falar:

— Estacionei o carro perto da casa velha.

Bella não tinha perguntado por quê. Como ele, sabia que; quanto menos Charlie Swan soubesse do seu relacionamento, melhor seria. Pois a verdade era que Charlie não veria com bons olhos que a filha ficasse se encontrando às escondidas com um dos Cullen, formado ou não.

— Pensei que você não fosse mais voltar.

Os dedos morenos apertaram os dela de leve.

— É difícil esquecer você.

— Quer dizer que o que aconteceu entre nós significou alguma coisa para você? Não foi só um jeito de me punir?

Edward parou abruptamente e puxou Bella para junto de si, beijando-a com paixão, os lábios ardentes, a língua vibrante e audaciosa. Deslizando as mãos pelas costas dela, enterrou os dedos nas nádegas macias, pressionando-a de encontrou ao próprio corpo. Levada pelo instinto, ela começou a mover os quadris, e ele correspondeu, tornando o beijo mais intenso e apaixonado.

Finalmente, Edward se afastou e perguntou, com voz trêmula e rouca:

— Para onde podemos ir?

Como sempre, quando estava com ele, Bella havia se esquecido de ser cautelosa e sensata.

— O que acha da casa velha? Sei onde está a chave.

— Está bem.

Abraçados, eles continuaram pela estrada, parando aqui e ali para um toque, um beijo, uma carícia mais íntima, enlouquecendo-se de um desejo que ambos ardiam por satisfazer, logo que chegassem ao seu destino.

A casa velha ficava perto do portão de saída para a estrada principal. Bella sabia que tinha sido construída pelos avós, ao se estabelecerem naquela região, muitos anos atrás. A casa grande, a atual sede da fazenda, fora construída quando Charlie já era adolescente.

Bella e os pais tinham vivido muito tempo na casa velha. Mas, quando ela estava com seis anos, os velhos Swan morreram e eles mudaram para a casa grande, maior e mais moderna, fechando a antiga. De vez em quando, a mãe de Bella mandava limpá-la e a alugava para alguém, mas depois de sua morte Charlie nunca mais fizera isso. A velha construção de madeira, com três quartos, tetos altos, cozinha moderna e assoalho de tábuas largas, fora trancada e esquecida.

Chegando lá, Bella se dirigiu à porta lateral e tirou a chave do esconderijo, num dos degraus da varanda. As venezianas contra furacão estavam fechadas, deixando a casa totalmente às escuras. Numa gaveta, ela achou uma caixa de fósforos e algumas velas.

— Parece que você está acostumada a fazer isso — Edward comentou, desconfiado, e ela riu.

— Não me encontro com os meus namorados aqui, se é isso que está querendo saber. Mas, antigamente, quando os meus amigos e eu queríamos um pouco de aventura, costumávamos vir para cá à noite, para provar o quanto éramos corajosos.

Tomando a mão dele, Bella subiu a escada que levava ao andar superior. Os poucos móveis que restavam estavam cobertos por capas de brim e pareceram a Edward sombras disformes, ameaçadoras.

— Não é de dar medo? — ela perguntou. E Edward só pudera concordar.

Entrando num dos quartos do andar superior, Bella tirou a capa de uma cama enorme, de quatro colunas, expondo um colchão limpo e bem conservado. De repente, a luz da vela e o estranho ambiente deixaram de ser amedrontadores, transformando-se, para os dois amantes, num ninho aconchegante e isolado do mundo. Com os olhos brilhando de desejo, Edward deslizou as mãos pela camiseta de Bella, acariciando-lhe os seios até as pontas dos mamilos enrijecerem.

— Como você é bonita!

Bella fechou os olhos, ao sentir as mãos dele descerem, insinuando-se entre suas pernas. Trêmula de excitação, começou a acariciar-lhe as costas, enquanto ele explorava todo o seu corpo, até que, incapaz de aguentar mais, ela se afastou para tirar a roupa.

Edward observava seu corpo à luz pálida da vela, o desejo crescendo de tal forma que, no fim, mal podia respirar. Despindo-se, puxou Bella de encontro ao peito, moldando sua pele à dela e marcando sua boca com um profundo beijo.

Logo caíram na cama, tocando-se com as mãos e as bocas num desespero de desejo, ansiando pelo sublime momento final, mas decididos, também, a saborear todos os prazeres ao longo do caminho. Finalmente, quando já não podiam mais suportar a tortura daquele ardor sensual, uniram-se e alcançaram juntos a deliciosa explosão final.

Depois, descansaram lado a lado, a cabeça de Bella apoiada no ombro de Edward, cujo polegar subia e descia por seu braço, numa carícia rítmica e indolente. Ela teve medo de que ele se transformasse de novo no homem sarcástico e desumano da última vez, mas isso não aconteceu. A voz dele soou macia, quase amigável, quando recomeçou a conversar:

— De quem era esta casa, afinal?

— Dos meus avós. Foi a primeira casa a ser construída na fazenda. Eu morei aqui quando era pequena. Só quando os meus avós morreram é que nos mudamos para a casa grande.

— Quando comecei a trabalhar para o seu pai, fiquei admirado com o fato de ele ter duas casas. Achei que era o cúmulo do luxo.

Bella riu.

— Esta casa não tem nada de luxuosa, eu lhe garanto.

— Mas é forte. Eu gosto dela. Principalmente agora.

Ouvindo essas palavras, Bella sentiu as próprias esperanças renascerem. Talvez Edward gostasse um pouquinho dela, além de desejá-la. Para sua tristeza, no entanto, ele não continuou a falar daquilo.

— Sua família não é grande, é?

— Não. Eu sou filha única. Mamãe morreu há cinco anos, e só ficamos papai e eu.

— Você não tem avós, primos, tios?

— Tenho uma tia.

— É? E onde ela mora?

— Em San Edward.

— Deve ser bom ter tudo para você. Não é?

— Acho que é. Mas eu tenho um pouquinho de inveja de pessoas com muitos irmãos. Eles estão sempre brigando por qualquer coisinha, mas também se divertem muito mais. E deve ser bom ter alguém com quem se possa contar, quando precisamos de ajuda. Você não gosta de ter irmãos?

— Gosto, quando não estou tendo que tirar os dois de alguma encrenca.

Ela não teve que perguntar que tipo de encrenca. Havia feito o primeiro grau com Emmett e sabia que ele fora suspenso várias vezes por mau comportamento. E diziam que Jasper, o mais novo, era ainda pior.

— Você não parece se importar muito com isso.

— Emmett não é mau sujeito. O maior problema dele é ser meu irmão.

— Seu irmão?! Por quê?

— Porque toda vez que ele tira notas baixas os professores perguntam por que não é igual a mim e outras coisas desse tipo. Eles não veem que Emmett e eu temos personalidades diferentes. Emmett é como meu pai, adora se divertir e não tem a menor ambição... prefere namorar e beber com os amigos a se esforçar para melhorar na vida. Ele não sente necessidade de provar nada a ninguém.

— E você sente?

— Claro. Eu tinha que mostrar aos outros que era melhor do que eles pensavam. Só porque mamãe trabalhava como criada e papai como jardineiro, sempre fui tratado com pouco caso. Meu pai nunca foi um homem ambicioso, nem do tipo que dá murro em ponta de faca. Quando viu que o único emprego que seria capaz de conseguir por aqui era o de jardineiro, aceitou e não tentou lutar contra isso. Muita gente acha que ele não passava de um preguiçoso. Os ianques riem e sacodem a cabeça quando falam dele. Um mexicano típico, eles costumam dizer. Indolente e preguiçoso. No entanto, meu pai era um homem inteligente, que com um pouquinho de estudo poderia ter ido longe. O mal dele foi assumir o papel que lhe deram. Ele caiu numa armadilha.

— Mas você se livrou dessa armadilha.

— Será? Ainda sou um Cullen e valho menos que nada.

— Não é verdade!

— Então, por que estamos nos encontrando assim? Por que não diz ao seu pai que vai sair com Edward Cullen?

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, incapaz de responder. Edward tinha razão. Seu pai jamais permitiria que saíssem juntos.

— Papai não quer que eu faça isso com ninguém — disse, finalmente.

O olhar irônico de Edward fixou-se em seu rosto.

— Acha que pode escapar dessa assim, com tanta facilidade?

— Por que não?

— Menininha inteligente você, não? — Sorrindo, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, antes de morder, de leve, o lóbulo de sua orelha. — Sabe o que acontece com garotinhas espertas demais?

Bella riu, arrepiada de prazer, ao sentir os lábios dele deslizarem por seu pescoço.

— Não. O quê?

— Vou lhe mostrar. — Edward ergueu-se num dos cotovelos, os olhos escuros percorrendo-lhe o corpo. — Elas têm que pagar uma penalidade.

— Você está tentando mudar de assunto.

Ele se inclinou, então, e tomou um de seus mamilos entre os dentes, mordiscando-o até Bella agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e arquear o corpo para a frente, gemendo baixinho. O mundo inteiro deixou de existir, quando, mais uma vez, suas bocas se encontraram num beijo profundo.

Durante as duas ou três semanas seguintes, eles se encontraram quase todas as noites. Bella esperava até as dez horas, para ter certeza de que seu pai estava dormindo, e saía pela porta dos fundos. Com o máximo cuidado, para não ser vista por ninguém, atravessava o pátio e seguia pela estrada até a casa velha, onde muitas vezes encontrava Edward sentado nos degraus da escada, esperando por ela. Outras vezes, ele a esperava um pouquinho além da cerca viva de hibiscos e palmeiras, e os dois terminavam a caminhada juntos.

Edward arranjou uma velha lamparina a óleo para acabar com o problema das velas, que queimavam muito depressa, deixando-os com a opção de ficarem no escuro ou então irem embora. Bella limpara o quarto durante o dia, dando fim ao cheiro de mofo que havia por lá. Ela também tinha feito a cama com lençóis limpos e limpara o pó dos outros cômodos, ansiosa por tornar seu ninho tão lindo quanto o ato de amor que compartilhavam.

A cada noite, o amor entre eles se tornava mais extasiante. Bella jamais pensara que isso fosse possível e tinha se preocupado muito com a possibilidade de Edward cansar-se dela e abandoná-la por outra garota. Mas, cada vez que eles se uniam, o prazer era maior ainda. A cada novo encontro, Edward lhe mostrava novas fontes de prazer, novos modos de despertar a paixão. Ele não se cansava de seu corpo e fazia amor com ela sem pressa, geralmente levando-a ao orgasmo várias vezes. Eles falavam e brincavam antes e depois, deitados lado a lado, felizes por estarem juntos.

À medida que os dias passavam, a resistência amarga e desconfiada de Edward começou a diminuir. Ele parou de questionar os motivos de Bella e não disse mais que estava sendo usado. Em vez disso, brincava e ria com ela, murmurava palavras de carinho em seus ouvidos e beijava-a até deixá-la sem fôlego.

Eles conversavam muito sobre as respectivas infâncias e famílias, sobre o relacionamento frio e distante de Bella com o pai, e o relacionamento bem mais feliz de Edward com o pai dele.

— Papai sempre foi bom para nós. Ele sempre teve tempo para nos ouvir, para nos ajudar com as coisas que queríamos fazer. Às vezes bebia demais, geralmente para sufocar a dor de não poder nos dar tudo que desejava. Tinha um problema na perna, resultado de um acidente de infância, e por isso não podia trabalhar como colhedor de laranjas. Não conseguia ficar em pé muito tempo numa escada. Não poder colher frutas no inverno, para levantar um pouco mais de dinheiro, era um sofrimento para ele. Papai também não gostava de ver mamãe trabalhando para fora. Mas ele conservava tudo isso dentro de si e nunca descarregava nada em nós. Conosco, era sempre risonho e amoroso.

Ouvindo isso, Bella passou a mão pelo braço dele, delicadamente. O Sr. Cullen tinha morrido dois anos antes, e ela gostaria de oferecer algum consolo a Edward. Mas não sabia como.

— Às vezes sinto vontade de ser mais parecido com papai. Mas não sou do tipo que deixa o barco correr e aceita o que vem sem discutir. Tenho que enfrentar tudo e resolver os meus problemas, controlar a minha vida. — Ele fez uma pausa e depois acrescentou, com um suspiro: — Se bem que, no que diz respeito a você, não estou conseguindo controlar nada.

— Não? Que bom!

Sorrindo, Edward virou para ela.

— Você gosta disso, não é? Gosta de me ver fora de mim.

— Gosto, sim.

— Pois bem, o seu sucesso foi maior que imagina. Mal consigo trabalhar, pensando em você. E agora está mil vezes pior do que antes, quando você ia se exibir na minha frente, lá nos laranjais. Deus, a minha vontade era arrancá-la daquele cavalo e possuí-la ali mesmo, no chão.

— Você achou mesmo que eu só estava me divertindo? Que só queria fazer os homens me desejarem?

— O que mais eu poderia pensar? Não acreditava que me quisesse, que estivesse fazendo aquilo só para mim. Pensei que se exibisse por vaidade, para se divertir com a nossa admiração.

— E agora?

— Agora não sei. — Ele escorregou a mão por seu braço, devagarinho, até alcançar-lhe a ponta dos dedos. — Agora, eu fico trabalhando nos laranjais e desejando que você vá até lá, para que eu possa vê-la. Ao mesmo tempo rezo para que não vá, pois sei que mostraria tudo que sinto no modo de olhar para você. E também não tenho certeza de poder me controlar o suficiente para não tocá-la e beijá-la na frente dos homens. Além do mais, acho que a mataria, se aparecesse na frente deles de short e camiseta.

— Não se preocupe. Não pretendo ir aos laranjais. Também não confio em mim mesma, com você por perto. — Bella levantou a mão dele e beijou a palma, mordiscando, depois, a ponta de cada dedo.

— Por quê?

Surpresa, ela olhou para ele. O rosto e o tom de Edward eram sérios, sinceros, sem nada da hostilidade e da desconfiança de antes.

— Não sabe, Edward?! Mas é tão evidente! Eu te amo.

Num ímpeto, ele puxou a cabeça dela para baixo e beijou-a com ardor.

— Bella, Bella — gemeu, os lábios movendo-se de encontro a seu rosto e pescoço. — Eu também te amo, querida. É loucura, mas eu também te amo.

Edward soltou-a e tirou a corrente com a medalha de ouro que sempre usava, colocando-a no pescoço de Bella.

— Edward! O que está fazendo! Você nunca se separa desta medalha.

— Agora, é sua. É a única coisa de valor que eu tenho. Não que custe muito dinheiro, mas foi um presente de Olívia, minha irmã, comprado com o primeiro salário que ela ganhou. É uma medalha de Santo Edward.

— Mas é sua, Edward. Não posso aceitar.

Os olhos dele brilharam, cheios de ternura.

— Você faz parte de mim. Se eu a perder, será o mesmo que arrancar o meu coração fora. Esta medalha é a única coisa de valor que tenho, a única coisa que expressa um pouquinho do que sinto por você. E nunca ficarei sem ela, porque você estará sempre comigo. Ela me liga a você e liga você a mim.

Bella apertou a medalha de encontro ao peito, feliz com o presente e com a declaração de Edward. Jovem e acostumada a ter o que queria, encarava o futuro com otimismo. Edward Cullen ainda seria totalmente seu. Charlie Swan poderia protestar e criar alguns problemas, no início, mas mudaria de ideia assim que Edward se estabelecesse como arquiteto. Havia o problema de ainda faltar um semestre para Bella terminar o segundo grau, mas existiam as férias, e ela e Edward poderiam se visitar sempre que possível. No ano seguinte, poderia ir para a universidade em Houston, e ficariam juntos outra vez. Edward Cullen era o que mais queria na vida, e agora que estava segura do amor dele não via mais obstáculos diante de si.

Bella não foi se encontrar com Edward na noite seguinte. Haveria uma festa no clube de campo, uma dessas grandes reuniões sociais que só acontecem uma ou duas vezes por ano, e Jacob Black lhe pedira para ser seu par, muito antes que se envolvesse com Edward. Ela teria preferido não ir, mas seria desagradável deixar Jacob na mão na última hora. Por isso, disse a Edward que não poderia vê-lo, na sexta-feira.

De imediato, uma expressão ressentida e enciumada apareceu nos olhos dele, e ela achou melhor não contar que iria à festa com Jacob Black. Não queria brigar com ele, principalmente por uma coisa tão sem importância.

No sábado à noite, Bella foi ao encontro de Edward na casa velha, como tinha combinado. Ele ainda não estava lá, por isso ela sentou-se nos degraus da varanda para esperar. Depois de quase uma hora de espera, foi até a porta lateral, para ver se ele não havia entrado, sem que desse por isso. Mas a porta continuava fechada e a chave no lugar de sempre. Suspirando, voltou para a varanda e acabou adormecendo, encostada num dos pilares de madeira.

Ao acordar, olhou em torno de si, assustada e momentaneamente perdida. Mas logo se lembrou de onde e por que estava ali, e olhou para o relógio. Quase duas horas da manhã! E Edward não havia aparecido. Irritada, levantou-se e voltou para casa.

Na noite de domingo aconteceu a mesma coisa, e Bella começou a se debater entre a zanga e a preocupação.

E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a Edward? Por que ele não viera? Por que a deixara lá esperando à toa? Por que não tinha ligado para avisar, já que não poderia ir? Se seu pai atendesse, era só ele desligar e telefonar mais tarde.

Na segunda-feira, ela se levantou bem cedo e foi para a varanda da frente. Assim, quando Edward passasse, poderia parar para lhe dar bom-dia e explicar o que estava acontecendo. Mas ou ele já tinha passado, ou resolvera não ir trabalhar aquele dia, pois Bella não o viu.

No dia seguinte, a mesma coisa se repetiu, e no outro, também. Tomada por uma mistura de raiva e susto, Bella esperou por uma palavra que fosse, da parte de Edward. Se seguisse o coração, teria ido atrás dele nos laranjais, mas o orgulho a impediu. Numa hora, estava certa de que ele era o sujeito mais cruel e insensível que já nascera, mas na seguinte imaginava um milhão de coisas horríveis. Edward poderia ter sofrido um acidente, pegado uma doença séria ou até mesmo estar inconsciente, à beira da morte. Nessas ocasiões, ela chorava e corria para o celeiro, para ver se o encontrava. Sua aflição, no entanto, era sempre vencida pelo orgulho, antes que chegasse aos laranjais.

Na esperança de ouvir alguma coisa que explicasse o afastamento de Edward, Bella começara a visitar os amigos. De carro, passeava pela cidade inteira, procurando por ele. Uma vez, viu o carro dele em frente a uma loja. Aproximou-se com o coração aos pulos, mas era Emmett que estava ao volante, sozinho.

Na quarta-feira, quase em desespero, ela leu o jornal semanal da região do começo ao fim, à procura de uma notícia que lhe desse uma pista do que estava acontecendo. Mas não encontrou nada, e finalmente, resolveu falar com o pai.

— Faz tempo que não vejo Edward Cullen — disse casualmente, durante o jantar.

A resposta de Charlie Swanfoi um grunhido. Escondendo a irritação, Bella continuou:

— Ele não trabalha mais para você?

— Não. Pediu demissão no sábado.

Ela se sentiu aliviada ao notar que o pai estava absorto no próprio prato, pois assim ele não pôde ver o choque que suas palavras lhe causaram. Lutando para controlar a voz, perguntou:

— Por quê? Pensei que ele fosse trabalhar o verão inteiro para você.

— Não sei. Ele me disse qualquer coisa a respeito de ter que ir mais cedo para Houston, para procurar um apartamento. O trabalho dele como arquiteto começa dentro de algumas semanas.

— Então... Então ele já saiu da cidade?!

— Acho que sim. Bem, você conhece os Cullen. São uma gente sem sossego, sempre indo de um lado para o outro. Não se pode confiar neles.

Sem replicar, Bella voltou a atenção para a comida. A carne, que estava achando tão saborosa, tornou-se tão sem gosto quanto um pedaço de papelão. Houston. Edward havia saído da cidade sem lhe dizer adeus. Com dedos trêmulos, colocou o garfo sobre o prato e se levantou. Não podia continuar fingindo que comia, quando estava prestes a chorar. O que seu pai iria pensar não tinha importância. Nada mais tinha importância. Edward fora embora, sem nem mesmo lhe dizer adeus.

Aos tropeços, subiu para o quarto e se jogou na cama, chorando de dar dó. Falso! Tudo tinha sido falso. Edward não fora sincero. Ele não a amava e só havia feito amor com ela para se divertir durante o verão. Assim que ficara sabendo que da parte dela o romance era sério, ele tinha fugido.

Furiosa, Bella agarrou a medalha de Santo Edward e puxou-a com força. A corrente se enterrou em seu pescoço, depois cedeu, e ela a jogou contra a parede.

"Maldito Edward!", pensou, quase louca de dor.

Os últimos dias daquele verão passaram vagarosamente, com Bella vagando pela casa como se fosse um zumbi. Nunca imaginara que pudesse se sentir tão vazia, magoada, zangada e, ao mesmo tempo, cheia de amor. Amava Edward, mesmo odiando-o por tê-la enganado. E achava que esse amor era algo que jamais conseguiria superar. O resto de sua vida seria um mar de infelicidade.

Com o reinicio das aulas, Bella voltou para a velha e familiar rotina de ir à escola todos os dias. Estava mais magra e estranhamente silenciosa. As amigas achavam-na distraída e sem interesse pelas atividades normais. Logo ela começou a se afastar de todas as reuniões e passeios. Um novo medo crescia dentro dela, tornando mais caóticas suas emoções. A princípio, tinha pensado que o atraso era uma consequência de seu estado emocional conturbado, mas, depois de um mês, já sabia que não era esse o caso. Um mês era muito tempo, e não poderia mais continuar fingindo que tudo estava bem. Reunindo toda a coragem que lhe restava, marcou uma consulta com um ginecologista da cidade vizinha. Na segunda-feira, depois das aulas, dirigiu-se para lá. O médico fez um exame e o teste necessário, enquanto ela esperava, cheia de nervosismo, a mão direita tapando a esquerda para esconder a falta de aliança. O resultado do teste confirmou seu maior medo: estava grávida.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Bella passou dois dias remoendo-se de medo, antes de reunir coragem suficiente para falar com o pai. Desesperada, chegou a pensar em fugir de casa para não enfrentá-lo, mas não sabia de nenhum lugar para ir; além disso, sozinha, não poderia tomar conta de si mesma e do bebê. Muitas ideias lhe passaram pela cabeça, inclusive procurar um lar para mães solteiras ou um médico para fazer um aborto. Essa última alternativa fez com que se arrepiasse, horrorizada. Não poderia matar o bebê. O bebê de Edward! Fora criada dentro do severo código de moral de Charlie Swane não poderia fugir às consequências de seus atos. Havia sido tola e teimosa, deixando-se levar pela força de sua sensualidade e pelo magnetismo animal de Edward. Sua punição seria enfrentar o pai, um homem extremamente severo e puJaneno.

Uma noite, depois do jantar, foi atrás dele, no escritório. Charlie olhou para ela com ar interrogativo, e Bella engoliu em seco. Depois, apertando as mãos trêmulas com força, informou-o, sem rodeios, de que estava grávida. O rosto de Charlie perdeu completamente a cor e, levantando-se, ele lhe pediu para repetir o que acabara de dizer. Ela repetiu, num tom de voz difícil de ser ouvido. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, ele não teve um acesso de raiva nem fez perguntas a respeito da identidade do pai do bebê. Também não lhe disse que teria que se casar com o rapaz. Mais tarde, Bella chegou à conclusão de que Charlie achara que o pai do bebê pertencia a uma família com quem mantinha relações de negócios. E, obviamente, não quisera encarar de frente o conhecimento de quem era esse rapaz.

Calmamente, com o rosto cor de cinza, Charlie começou a planejar o futuro de Bella, decidindo que iria para a casa da irmã dele, Rachel, que vivia em San Edward. Apelando para os conhecimentos e influência que tinha, Charlie conseguiu que ela fizesse os exames semestrais mais cedo, ficando livre para se mudar para a casa da tia durante as férias de Natal.

Bella havia perdido muito peso, por isso o ligeiro engrossamento de sua cintura passou despercebido. Mesmo assim, ela estava certa de que todos adivinhariam seu segredo, assim que saísse de Santa Clara. Charlie lhe garantiu que ninguém saberia ao certo, tentando acalmá-la e acalmar a si mesmo. De qualquer modo, naquela altura Bella já não se importava mais com o que o povo da cidade pudesse pensar. Estava infeliz demais para isso.

Sua tia Rachel, uma mulher de negócios, solteira e muito bem-sucedida na vida, recebeu a sobrinha de braços abertos. Para Bella, foi bem mais fácil viver longe de casa, onde tudo fazia com que se lembrasse de Edward, a quem aos poucos começava a desprezar. Ele tinha mentido para ela e fora embora sem uma palavra de explicação, e no íntimo dela havia crescido um forte ódio não só por ele, como também por todos os homens. Eram todos criaturas insensíveis, como Edward, ou donos da verdade, como Charlie. Não precisava deles para nada. Seria como a tia, uma mulher dedicada à carreira, capaz de se sustentar sozinha.

Anthony nasceu em maio, um garotinho pequeno, chorão e, na opinião de Bella, muito bonito. Ela o amou desde o primeiro momento e recusou, indignada, a proposta do pai de dá-lo para adoção. Charlie alegava que, conservando o garoto, ela não poderia ter a vida normal de urna garota de sua idade. Todas as vezes que ele ia visitá-la, os dois discutiam amargamente a esse respeito. Afinal, numa dessas visitas, Bella garantiu ao pai, aos gritos, que jamais o embaraçaria levando o filho ilegítimo para visitá-lo. Enraivecido, Charlie saiu da casa da irmã e passou um ano sem voltar, embora continuasse a mandar dinheiro.

Ao terminar o segundo grau, Bella contratou uma babá para Anthony e se matriculou na universidade. Daí em diante, sua vida tomou um rumo mais tranquilo e agradável. Ela gostava dos estudos que estava fazendo, e Anthony era uma alegria constante. No fim do curso, decidiu especializar-se em administração de hotéis pela Universidade de Houston. Muitas vezes, enquanto ela e Anthony viviam lá, pensou em Edward, imaginando se algum dia encontraria com ele nas ruas daquela enorme cidade. Chegou mesmo a procurar o número dele na lista telefônica, mas nunca o chamou, apesar de ter vontade de saber o que ele andava fazendo e como reagiria se soubesse que tinha um filho.

Às vezes, sentia medo de encontrar Edward. Outras, desejava ardentemente vê-lo. De qualquer modo, isso jamais acontecera. Depois de formada, conseguiu um emprego como assistente num hotel em Austin. Um ano mais tarde, mudou-se para um hotel em San Edward. Ao longos dos anos, aprendeu a transformar sua beleza vibrante numa aparência mais sóbria e delicada, que exalava maturidade e competência. Trabalhava duro, mostrando sua capacidade sempre que possível, e acabou saindo-se muito bem no campo profissional.

O resto de sua vida era dedicado ao filho, pouco sobrando para envolvimentos de outro tipo. Apesar de já ter superado a maior parte do ressentimento global pelo sexo oposto e ter recomeçado a sair com rapazes, fazia o possível para não iniciar relacionamentos que pudessem interferir com sua carreira e Anthony. O que não tinha sido difícil, uma vez que nunca mais sentira por ninguém o amor e o desejo intensos que Edward havia lhe inspirado.

Pensando nisso, Bella chegou à conclusão de que emoções como aquelas aconteciam uma vez na vida, quando se é muito jovem. E era bom que não acontecessem de novo, pois sua experiência, apesar de maravilhosa, fora também angustiante demais.

Com o tempo, ela e o pai voltaram a ver-se. Embora ele continuasse a não querer Anthony, ia sempre visitá-los, e uma ou duas vezes Bella foi à fazenda. Nos últimos anos, Charlie começou a lhe pedir para voltar a morar com ele, alegando que a mãe de um garoto pequeno não deveria passar o dia inteiro trabalhando. Ela recusou com firmeza. Não estava a fim de cair novamente sob o poder do pai ou de qualquer outro homem.

Atualmente, Bella tinha a independência que almejara e a tranquilidade que, alguns anos antes, tivera medo de jamais experimentar de novo. Estava indo muito bem... até Edward Cullen reaparecer.

"Por que ele teve de voltar para a minha vida?", pensou, revoltada. "E por que eu tive que reagir como uma adolescente, sentindo os joelhos fracos, o estômago embrulhado e revivendo a velha amargura, a dor e — por que não admitir? — a antiga atração pela beleza máscula dele?"

Decidida, Bella afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça. Era loucura continuar se martirizando. Há muito tempo tinha deixado de ser uma adolescente impressionável. Edward enfrentaria agora uma mulher calma e amadurecida, muito diferente da que ele havia conhecido na fazenda. E, tendo relembrado o passado e encarado as próprias emoções, ela estava certa de que poderia tratá-lo com frieza, no dia seguinte. Seu relacionamento seria estritamente profissional, e não permitiria que ele a intimidasse de modo algum. Seria capaz de enfrentar a situação do mesmo jeito que sempre tinha enfrentado as situações difíceis de sua vida: sozinha.

Bella desceu para o escritório da gerência bem antes das nove horas da manhã, pois, embora temesse o encontro com Edward, não queria que ele a acusasse de ineficiência ou atraso. Ao passar pelo saguão, viu-o tomando café na lanchonete, completamente absorvido pela leitura de um maço de papéis que tinha nas mãos. Sem querer, parou para examiná-lo, uma coisa que não havia conseguido fazer no dia anterior, de tanto nervosismo.

Edward tinha envelhecido. A prova estava nas ruguinhas em torno dos olhos e nos vincos ao lado da boca e do nariz. Que idade teria ele agora? Trinta e dois? Trinta e três? Os cabelos escuros e espessos estavam bem cortados e mais curtos. O rosto bronzeado parecia uma escultura enigmática, só os lábios cheios traindo a sensualidade, a paixão que, um dia, haviam queimado dentro dele. Sobrancelhas escuras e retas, olhos castanhos quase negros, rodeados por cílios tão longos e espessos que era até injustiça pertencerem a um homem, malares salientes... as mesmas feições de antes, só que mais duras, mais amadurecidas. O corpo continuava enxuto, e os braços, que a camisa de mangas curtas deixava à mostra, eram fortes e musculosos. As mãos eram bem-feitas, de dedos longos e esbeltos.

Por um momento, Bella imaginou se as palmas daquelas mãos ainda eram ásperas e calejadas, mas logo afastou esse pensamento da cabeça, muito corada. Seu olhar fixou-se, então, nas roupas de Edward. Ele estava vestido de modo informal, com uma calça marrom e camisa branca, cujo colarinho aberto revelava a pele bronzeada do pescoço forte, nu de correntes e medalhas. No entanto, apesar de esportivas, as roupas de Edward eram inegavelmente caras e combinavam com o relógio de ouro que ele usava no pulso esquerdo. Sem dúvida, Edward Cullen saía-se muito bem na vida.

Comparando-se, ela lançou um rápido olhar para seu elegante tailleur cor de creme. O que Edward acharia de sua aparência atual? Teria ficado surpreso com a transformação sofrida pela garota que conhecera, sempre de short e camiseta, com os longos cabelos soltos ao vento? Porque a mulher de agora, de roupas elegantes e cabelos presos na nuca, era muito diferente daquela garota. E seu rosto? Teria envelhecido e perdido toda a atratividade, naqueles dez anos? Os outros homens com quem costumava sair viviam lhe dizendo que era bonita, mas Edward a conhecera quando era bem mais jovem e cheia de amor por ele e pela vida.

Com um suspiro, Bella se voltou e entrou no escritório, dizendo-se para não ser tola. Que importância poderia ter a opinião de Edward a seu respeito? Não precisava ser bonita para ele.

Mesmo assim, a primeira coisa que fez, ao fechar a porta atrás de si, foi tirar o casaco, deixando à mostra a blusa de seda que, sabia muito bem, realçava às mil maravilhas o formato de seus seios e a cintura fina. Sentando-se então à escrivaninha, começou a ler a correspondência do dia anterior, pois não queria que Edward a encontrasse à toa, esperando por ele.

No entanto, achou difícil se concentrar e estava a toda hora olhando para o relógio. Quando percebeu que Edward estava com dez minutos de atraso, não pôde deixar de imaginar se ele não estaria sendo rude de propósito, para colocá-la em seu lugar. Afinal, era evidente que ele estava gostando de ter todas as cartas na mão, do mesmo modo que devia ter gostado de seduzir a filha de um bem-sucedido fazendeiro ianque. Esses pensamentos amargos foram interrompidos por um barulho na porta, e ela forçou-se a esperar um instante, antes de levantar os olhos. Edward estava parado na porta, o corpo delineado pela luz vinda do saguão, mas com o rosto nas sombras. E Bella teve, de repente, a impressão de que o escritório havia diminuído de tamanho.

— Desculpe o atraso — ele murmurou, seco. — Não pensei que você fosse chegar na hora. Você nunca...

Edward parou de falar abruptamente, mas Bella percebeu que ele ia comentar que estava sempre atrasada para seus encontros, dez anos atrás. Por um momento, uma sensação de intimidade envolveu-os.

— Não tem importância. Aproveitei esse tempo para trabalhar um pouco. — Levantando-se, Bella guardou a correspondência e abriu a gaveta do meio da escrivaninha, de onde tirou um molho de chaves. — Por onde quer começar a sua visita?

— Pela parte interna. Quero verificar os encanamentos, o serviço de ar-condicionado...

— Pois não.

Ela afastou-se da escrivaninha e Edward deu um passo para o lado, para deixá-la sair na frente. Mas a proximidade entre eles era grande demais e, sentindo-se pouco à vontade, Bella abaixou os olhos. Ao passar pela porta que dava para o saguão, voltou-se ligeiramente, à espera de que ele a alcançasse. Foi então que flagrou os olhos escuros percorrendo seu corpo de alto a baixo, detendo-se com uma expressão ardente nos quadris e nas coxas. Logo em seguida, no entanto, essa expressão foi substituída por uma indiferença tão grande que ela chegou a imaginar se não teria sonhado.

Juntos, os dois dirigiram-se à sala de manutenção, um lugar cheio de canos enormes e máquinas barulhentas. Bella não saberia dizer como essas máquinas trabalhavam, mas entendia o bastante para ver que tudo ali estava em mau estado. Edward examinou cada uma delas minuciosamente, a boca apertada numa linha fina de desgosto, e depois anotou várias coisas num bloquinho amarelo. Em seguida foram para o saguão, onde ele virou e revirou cada canto, seguindo a mesma rotina na lanchonete. Bella seguiu-o em silêncio, só falando quando era absolutamente necessário ou para responder a alguma pergunta.

Da lanchonete os dois passaram para a porta de entrada do hotel, e Edward deu alguns passos para fora. Vagarosamente, ele estudou a fachada do edifício, reparando na pintura descascada dos balcões e detendo-se para ler o nome do hotel, escrito numa placa de ferro.

— Hotel Brisas. Não está muito conservado. Como foi que deixaram que ele chegasse ao estado em que está?

Bella recebeu essas palavras como uma crítica pessoal, embora não tivesse nada a ver com a decadência do hotel.

— O sr. Volturi não tinha meios para manter o Brisas. Pelo que sei, foi só com muita dificuldade que ele conseguiu reparar os danos causados pelo furacão do ano passado.

Quando Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, divertido, ela percebeu que tinha exagerado em sua defesa e teve vontade de morder a língua de tanta raiva.

— Hotéis não foram feitos para serem encarados como hobbies. Volturi devia ter vendido o Brisas anos atrás. Ele nunca teve meios financeiros nem o conhecimento necessário para dirigir um hotel.

— Hoje em dia, são poucos os hotéis que conseguem sobreviver, se não fizerem parte de uma cadeia.

— E você não gosta disso. Por quê? Existe outro motivo, além do amor da velha guarda pelo seu mundo, que está à beira da morte?

— Velha guarda? Acho que não faço parte dela. E você fala como se eu fosse uma aristocrata russa depois da Revolução. Não passo de uma mulher moderna, que trabalha para viver. Você sempre teve mais consciência da separação de classes pregada por essa velha guarda do que eu.

— Tive, é?

Com o rosto frio e os lábios crispados, Edward virou-se abruptamente e pôs-se a caminhar para os fundos do hotel. Bella seguiu-o, passando pelo pátio, pela piscina e pela unidade de ar-condicionado. Depois, eles voltaram para o interior do hotel e começaram uma inspeção de andar em andar. Caminhando lado a lado, ao longo dos corredores, tornou-se mais difícil manter o silêncio cerimonioso que vinham adotando. Finalmente, Edward comentou:

— Foi uma surpresa e tanto encontrar você ontem. Nunca pensei que ainda pudesse estar solteira ou que tivesse seguido carreira.

— É? E posso saber o que você pensou? — Bella falou num tom frio e irônico.

— Pensei que você estivesse casada com alguém como Jacob Black e passasse todo o seu tempo livre no clube de campo.

— E também tivesse um monte de filhos e dirigisse uma perua?

— Mais ou menos isso.

— Você não me conhece mesmo, hein? Ele lançou-lhe um rápido olhar.

— Acho que nunca a conheci.

— Eu, por outro lado, sempre tive certeza de que você seria um homem bem-sucedido. E não se pode negar que alcançou o sucesso, sendo o arquiteto da Corporação Cross.

No fim do corredor, Edward apertou o botão do elevador e virou-se para Bella.

— Arquiteto e proprietário — disse, seco.

— O quê?!

Um sorriso irônico surgiu nos lábios dele.

— Pelo que vejo, você nunca pensou que eu pudesse ser tão bem-sucedido. Um mexicano arquiteto é uma coisa, mas presidente de uma corporação... Isso é muito diferente, não é?

— Você ainda tem o mesmo complexo de inferioridade de dez anos atrás. Na sua opinião, sou preconceituosa só porque estou surpresa com o fato de um homem de trinta e poucos anos ser o proprietário de uma companhia construtora de hotéis, avaliada em milhões de dólares. Eu ficaria surpresa com qualquer um que conseguisse chegar tão longe em tão pouco tempo.

— Eu trabalhei muito. Depois que saí de Santa Clara, só isso teve importância para mim.

— A ambição sempre foi a única coisa que teve importância para você.

Por um momento, seus olhos se encontraram, cheios de ressentimento. Então, o elevador chegou, quebrando a tensão entre eles. Edward abriu a porta, mas Bella não se moveu de onde estava.

— Você não vai precisar de mim para o resto da inspeção, vai? Não há nada trancado ou que precise de explicações nos outros andares.

— Creio que não. De agora em diante será tudo rotina.

— Então, se me der licença, vou deixar que continue sozinho.

— Pois não. E obrigado pela ajuda.

— Não tem de quê.

A porta do elevador se fechou, e Bella recostou-se na parede, a garganta doendo com o esforço que estava fazendo para não chorar. Edward tinha sido arrogante e odioso, e durante aquelas últimas horas ela fora assolada por um verdadeiro turbilhão de emoções. Odiava-o! Como gostaria de poder esbofetear aquele rosto atraente e orgulhoso e dizer-lhe exatamente o que pensava dele, por deixar ao desamparo uma garota vulnerável de apenas dezessete anos. Seria uma delícia revelar, aos berros, a dor que havia sofrido por causa das mentiras e da rejeição dele. Não era de admirar que fosse o dono da Corporação Cross. Afinal, ele tinha todas as qualidades necessárias para se transformar num implacável homem de negócios.

Em vez de esperar pela volta do elevador, Bella dirigiu-se à escada. Estava precisando de alguns momentos sozinha, para recuperar o controle das emoções. Tinha sido difícil manter-se fria e indiferente diante de Edward, tratando-o como se não fossem mais que simples conhecidos. Sem dúvida, era isso que ela representava para ele, embora Edward Cullen tivesse sido um verdadeiro terremoto em sua vida, arrasando sua tranquilidade em poucas semanas de convivência. Só o orgulho e o ódio haviam impedido que lhe mostrasse o quanto a magoara. Além, é claro, do medo das consequências, caso ele ficasse sabendo da existência de Anthony. Por causa disso, sentira-se obrigada a fingir uma indiferença igual à dele, num momento em que estava mais consciente do que nunca do cheiro familiar do corpo másculo, da força dos braços musculosos e bronzeados, dos dedos longos e firmes, que uma vez tinham deslizado por seu corpo, causando-lhe incrível prazer. Podia ser tudo, menos indiferente a ele e esconder seus sentimentos estava acabando com ela. Graças a Deus, não tivera que acompanhá-lo durante o resto da inspeção. Assim que tomasse nota das reformas necessárias, ele iria embora. Ela, então, começaria a procurar outro emprego, de preferência num lugar onde não tivesse chance de se encontrarem. Queria Edward fora de sua vida, de uma vez por todas.

Quando Bella abriu a porta do apartamento, Anthony levantou-se de um salto do chão, onde estava sentado vendo televisão. Como de hábito, ele lhe fez um milhão de perguntas, interrompidas de vez em quando por uma declaração dramática de que estava a ponto de morrer de fome. Ela preparou um lanche rápido e depois escapou para o banheiro, onde tomou um longo banho de chuveiro. A batida rítmica da água em sua pele acalmou-a e ajudou-a a descarregar um pouco as tensões do dia. Saindo do banho, enxugou-se com força e colocou um roupão curto de tecido atoalhado, azul-claro, dedicando-se então a escovar os longos cabelos.

Quando voltou para a sala, Anthony tinha desistido de ver televisão e estava no quarto, brincando. Com um suspiro de cansaço, Bella sentou-se no sofá e colocou os pés sobre a mesinha de centro. Nem cinco minutos tinham se passado, quando bateram na porta. Muitas vezes, os funcionários do hotel procuravam-na durante as horas de folga, para discutir um ou outro problema. Eles pareciam achar que, por morar no hotel, ela estava sempre à disposição.

Com uma careta de desgosto, Bella levantou-se e foi atender. Nem se preocupara em mudar de roupa, certa de que só poderia ser Jessica, querendo um esclarecimento qualquer a respeito de reservas; Mas não era Jessica quem estava no corredor, e sim Edward Cullen, muito bem vestido e com um ar decididamente arrogante e seguro de si. Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo um nó na boca do estômago. Não estava preparada para lidar com ele de novo.

Edward examinou-a de alto a baixo, reparando no roupão curto, fechado na cintura por um simples cordão. De repente, Bella lembrou-se de que não tinha nada por baixo e, vendo os olhos dele escurecerem, percebeu que Edward também havia notado isso.

Reagindo por instinto, levou a mão ao peito e tentou se cobrir melhor, antes de perguntar com voz um pouco fraca:

— O que você quer?

Inesperadamente, ele sorriu, fazendo com que ela se lembrasse do Edward de dez anos atrás.

— Esta é uma pergunta que pode ter muitas respostas. Quer mesmo que eu responda?

O toque de sensualidade na voz dele deixou-a embaraçada. Parecia incrível que, depois de tudo que havia acontecido entre eles, Edward ainda se sentisse à vontade para fazer comentários desse tipo.

— O que foi que-que disse? — gaguejou. O sorriso sumiu dos lábios masculinos.

— Vim devolver as suas chaves.

— Ah! — Como uma tola, Bella olhou para o molho de chaves na mão dele. Por que tinha que ficar tão desapontada por ele só estar querendo devolver as chaves? — Obrigada.

Gostaria de não ter que pegar as chaves da mão de Edward, mas isso seria impossível. Para evitar qualquer contato, pegou-as com o maior cuidado. Mesmo assim, roçou com a ponta dos dedos a pele da palma bronzeada.

"Deus do céu!", pensou, sentindo-se como se tivesse sido atingida por um choque elétrico. "Não é possível! Isto é uma injustiça!"

Encarando-o, segurou as chaves com força, sem notar que estava se ferindo.

— Você não precisava ter tido todo esse trabalho. Poderia ter deixado as chaves na recepção — disse finalmente, rompendo o silêncio pesado que havia caído entre eles.

— Eu queria ver você.

— O quê?!

— Queria lhe explicar as mudanças que vou fazer no hotel. É regra da corporação afastar, logo de início, as dúvidas que a equipe de funcionários possa ter. Quero que você e os outros saibam o que pretendo fazer com o Brisas, e também que os seus empregos estão garantidos.

— Só a sua palavra será suficiente — Bella assegurou, depressa. Não seria capaz de passar mais tempo sozinha com Edward, discutindo, casualmente, a reforma do hotel.

— Mesmo assim, quero que você saiba de tudo. O que acha de falarmos a respeito enquanto jantamos?

— Eu já jantei.

— Então, vamos tomar um drinque juntos.

— Olhe, Edward, não creio que seja uma boa i...

— Posso entrar?

— Não! — ela quase gritou, horrorizada. Depois calou-se, muito vermelha. Se continuasse a proceder daquele modo, Edward acabaria achando que ainda estava apaixonada por ele. Sua atitude estava longe de ser fria e impessoal. Percebendo o olhar intrigado de um casal que havia acabado de passar, murmurou, com voz trêmula: — Preciso entrar. Tem gente olhando.

— E essa gente tem muita coisa para ver. O seu roupão não foi feito para ser usado em público.

— Ele não estaria sendo usado em público, se você tivesse ido embora.

As sobrancelhas escuras ergueram-se num gesto interrogativo.

— Por que está se fazendo de virgem tímida, Bella? Não acha que já é um pouco tarde para isso?

Bella sentiu os olhos arderem. Como Edward podia ser tão cruel a ponto de lembrá-la do amor que sentira por ele, tanto tempo atrás?

— As pessoas mudam.

— Pois não me parece que você tenha mudado. Pelo que vi, continua tão cega e mimada quanto antes.

— Muito obrigada! Só porque não concordo como seu plano de estragar a minha noite de folga, sou mimada. Com licença, mas agora preciso entrar. — Tentou fechar a porta, mas Edward impediu-a.

— Calminha, Bella. Não sei se você mudou, mas eu mudei. Caso tenha esquecido, sou o seu patrão agora e pretendo ter uma conversinha com você.

Agarrando-a pelo braço, Edward quase empurrou Bella para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si. Furiosa, ela livrou-se da mão dele com um safanão.

— Sinto muito desapontá-lo, "patrão", mas pretendo apresentar o meu pedido de demissão na segunda-feira.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Por quê? Não pode estar falando sério. Até mesmo você tem que admitir que seria uma situação difícil e desagradável.

Vendo os olhos de Edward fixarem-se na parte de cima do seu roupão, Bella percebeu que o cinto tinha se soltado com o safanão que dera para se livrar dele, e seu corpo estava exposto até quase a cintura. A expressão do rosto másculo era indecifrável, mas as mãos apertadas e o suor no lábio superior diziam tudo.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! Não dá para você pôr outra roupa? Ou está esperando algum visitante masculino?

Ofendida demais para replicar, ela juntou as duas partes do roupão e virou-lhe as costas, amarrando o cinto enquanto caminhava para a sacada.

— Vá embora, Edward. Por favor. Não há sentido nisso.

—Desculpe. Eu prometi a mim mesmo agir como um homem civilizado, mas é muito difícil perto de você.

— Acho que é muito difícil você agir como um homem civilizado perto de qualquer pessoa.

Edward sorriu.

— Você ficaria surpresa, Bella, se soubesse o quanto mudei nesses dez anos. Tornei-me um verdadeiro diplomata.

— Então você deve ter mudado muito mesmo. — Ela olhou para a praia lá embaixo e respirou fundo, antes de virar-se novamente para ele. — Não podemos deixar esta conversa para amanhã, Edward? Estou realmente cansada.

Lançou um olhar furtivo para a porta do quarto de Anthony, que ainda estava fechada. E se o menino ouvisse uma voz estranha e saísse para investigar? Com toda certeza, Edward adivinharia a identidade do pai de Anthony no momento em que o visse. Ambos tinham tanto em comum: a pele morena, os cabelos escuros, o formato do rosto... Ela não tinha a menor vontade de saber qual seria a reação de Edward, se por acaso descobrisse seu segredo. Além disso, seria um duro golpe para o orgulho de Bella se ele tomasse conhecimento de toda a dor e humilhação que lhe causara. Era melhor deixá-lo pensar que tinha saído da história ilesa, sem um arranhão. Detectaria ser objeto de pena. Sem pensar que ele poderia se mostrar divertido ou até mesmo contente com seu sofrimento. Não, não alimentaria o ego masculino de Edward Cullen contando-lhe que era pai de um menino. Principalmente porque ele poderia querer fazer exigências, como pai. Seria melhor ficar quieta. Contar tudo seria um verdadeiro desastre.

Edward percebeu o olhar que ela lançou para a porta fechada e perguntou, desconfiado:

— O que há? Está com um amante no quarto esperando por você? É por isso que está tão nervosa e não queria me deixar entrar?

— Claro que não! E mesmo que estivesse não seria da sua conta.

— Então, por que não quer conversar esta noite?

— Por que estou cansada! Agora, quer fazer o favor de ir embora?

Bella estremeceu ao ouvir o som alto da própria voz e, com ar de culpa, tapou a boca com a mão. Sem querer, olhou para a porta do quarto de Anthony. Um músculo começou a se contrair no queixo de Edward e ele se dirigiu para lá, decidido. Apavorada, ela pulou na frente dele, agarrando-o pelo braço.

— Não! Por favor, não entre ali. Eu juro que...

A porta abriu-se, e o rostinho preocupado de Anthony apareceu.

— Mamãe? O que está acontecendo?

Surpresa, e depois alívio, demonstraram o rosto de Edward.

— Uma criança? É ele que estava aí dentro?

— É, e eu não queria que você o perturbasse — Bella replicou, impressionada por estar conseguindo falar em tom de zanga.

Mas mais impressionante ainda era o fato de Edward não ter reconhecido o próprio filho. Os cabelos escuros, o contorno do rosto, a pele morena... Os dois eram tão parecidos! Era impossível que só ela enxergasse a semelhança. Talvez o tamanho de Anthony tivesse enganado Edward. Ele era menor que a maioria dos garotos de nove anos e poderia facilmente passar por um menino de oito ou até mesmo sete anos. Fosse qual fosse a razão daquela falta de reconhecimento, Edward estava estudando Anthony agora, e se ela não o tirasse logo dali o segredo mantido com tanto cuidado viria à tona.

Apressada, Bella deu um passo para a frente, bloqueando a visão de Edward.

— Está tudo bem, meu anjo — murmurou, empurrando o filho de volta para o quarto. — O Sr. Cullen e eu estávamos discutindo negócios e acabamos falando alto demais. Volte para a cama. Vamos terminar a nossa conversa na suíte dele, para não atrapalhar você. Acha que ficará bem sozinho?

— Claro! Eu não sou mais um bebê.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Sorrindo do tom indignado do filho, ela inclinou-se e beijou-o. — Se precisar de mim, telefone. Está bem?

— Está.

Com o rosto totalmente inexpressivo, Bella virou-se para Edward.

— Vou trocar de roupa e já volto. — Depressa, entrou no quarto e colocou uma calcinha, jeans e camiseta. O medo de que Anthony decidisse voltar para conversar com Edward deu-lhe asas e, em poucos segundos, estava de novo na sala.

Edward levantou-se do sofá, surpreso com sua rapidez. Com os olhos brilhando, examinou-a de alto a baixo, detendo-se por um segundo a mais nos seios arredondados.

Bella corou, certa de que ele havia notado que não estava de sutiã. Involuntariamente, os bicos de seus seios enrijeceram, tornando mais evidente ainda o fato de que não tinha nada por baixo da camiseta. Arrependida por não ter gasto mais alguns momentos vestindo-se direito, virou-lhe as costas e caminhou para a porta. Edward seguiu-a em silêncio.

"Oh, meu Deus! Por que fui dizer a Anthony que iríamos para o quarto de Edward?", Bella pensou, aborrecida. "É verdade que naquele momento eu falaria qualquer coisa para tirar Anthony dali. Mas bem que poderia ter sugerido a lanchonete ou o meu escritório. Nunca o quarto dele, com a cama a poucos passos de distância. E ele? O que será que está pensando da minha sugestão? No mínimo está certo de que o convidei para irmos para a cama!"

Na porta do elevador, encarou-o e disse:

—Que acha de irmos para a lanchonete ou o meu escritório? Anthony se lembrará de ligar para esses lugares, se precisar de mim.

Edward sorriu, com evidente desprezo.

— Por quê? Está com medo que a tentação seja demais para mim, se formos para o meu quarto?

Bella corou de novo, sentindo-se mais tola do que nunca. É claro que não haveria perigo de Edward seduzi-la. Para ele, tudo terminara anos atrás. Ela é que ainda era afetada pela proximidade dele, e não o contrário.

— Claro que não. Só achei que seria mais confortável.

— No meu quarto teremos todo o conforto. Seu escritório parece uma caixa, e a lanchonete é um lugar público demais para discutirmos negócios. Portanto, se não tiver outras objeções...

Bella fez que não e, quando o elevador chegou, ele apertou o botão do último andar. Enquanto subiam, ela se tornou consciente de um estranho frio na barriga que não tinha nada a ver com a velocidade do elevador.

Em que confusão havia se metido! Por que Edward não poderia se contentar em deixar as coisas como estavam? Por que estaria ele insistindo tanto naquela conversa? E ela? Por que tinha que ficar tão nervosa com a proximidade de um homem que julgara ter esquecido dez anos atrás?

Durante a subida, Edward não tirou os olhos dela. Quando já estavam chegando perguntou:

— Era por causa da criança que não estava querendo conversar comigo?

— Era — Bella respondeu, com ar sombrio. O que mais poderia dizer? Admitir que estar ao lado dele despertava seus sentidos e fazia com que se lembrasse de toda a paixão e mágoa de dez anos atrás seria humilhante demais.

— Por que não me disse, então, que era por isso que não queria conversar?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Mas o seu sobrenome ainda é Swan. Você preferiu requerer e usar de novo o seu nome de solteira, mesmo tendo um filho?

Bella hesitou. Seria simples dizer que sim. Por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer, Edward aceitaria sua resposta e as perguntas a respeito de Anthony acabariam. Mas seu momento de indecisão traiu-a, e ela viu o rosto de Edward entristecer.

— Pobre garotinho!

— Não se atreva a dizer uma palavra contra Anthony! — Bella pulou como uma leoa em defesa do filho.

— Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas. Mas sei como ele se sente. Também tive que encarar preconceitos. — O elevador parou, e ele saiu. — Então, você não quis se casar com o pai dele, também.

Bella seguiu-o, imaginando se teria ouvido certo. Edward tinha dito "também"? Por que razão? De qualquer modo, o melhor seria mudar rapidamente de assunto, antes que ele tivesse oportunidade de começar a juntar os fatos.

— Ele me abandonou — disse.

— Você foi abandonada?! Então, alguém lhe deu a lição que merecia.

Bella engoliu em seco, envergonhada do modo como seus lábios estavam tremendo. As palavras dele tinham-na magoado.

— Você é um homem cruel.

— Você o amava? — Com um ar menos agressivo, Edward segurou-a pelo braço.

Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, para esconder a expressão do olhar.

— Amava.

Percebendo um leve tremor nos dedos em seu braço, Bella levantou os olhos para o rosto de Edward, agora duro e implacável. No entanto, quando ele falou, foi num tom de voz calmo e impessoal:

— Pior para você.

— Eu pareço estar sempre escolhendo o sujeito errado — ela replicou com cinismo, enfrentando-o de queixo erguido. — De qualquer modo, você não tem nada a ver com isso, tem?

— Não, é claro que não.

Parando em frente à porta da suíte, Edward abriu-a e deixou que Bella entrasse na frente. Aquela era a melhor e mais luxuosa suíte do hotel. Da sacada tinha-se uma vista magnífica da praia e, separada do resto do cômodo por uma grade de ferro, ficava a sala de estar, decorada com um sofá, mesa e duas cadeiras. Isso dava uma certa privacidade à sala de estar, sem separá-la completamente do dormitório.

Bella passou por lá dura, sem lançar um único olhar para a enorme cama de casal. Edward seguiu-a, indicando a mesa, onde estavam várias folhas de papel e equipamento de desenho.

— Estes são os meus planos para o Brisas. Ainda estão no esboço, é claro.

Bella manteve os olhos fixos na mesa, enquanto ele desenrolava uma folha atrás da outra. Estavam tão perto que podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, e seu coração começou a bater acelerado. Num certo ponto, Edward estendeu a mão para apontar um detalhe num desenho, roçando os dedos pelo braço dela. Foi como se um raio a tivesse atingido.

— Como pode ver, pretendo acrescentar duas alas de três andares no lado do hotel que dá para a praia. Serão condomínios, apenas. Olhe, aqui está um esboço da parte da frente. — Ele desenrolou outro desenho e explicou as reformas que seriam feitas na fachada do hotel, passando depois para os planos de melhoramento da cobertura, que incluíam a construção de um bar e de um elegante restaurante. — Vamos aumentar o andar térreo e embelezar o saguão. Talvez instalemos algumas lojinhas. Do lado de fora, faremos uma quadra de tênis. Estou pensando em construir outra piscina, também. Quanto aos quartos, serão todos redecorados.

— Para o pouco tempo que você está aqui, já tomou uma quantidade enorme de decisões.

— É que eu já conhecia o hotel. Estive aqui uma vez, antes de você ser contratada como gerente. Estes esboços foram feitos baseados no que vi então. Agora, só estou lidando com detalhes. Quando eu for embora, provavelmente já terei uma ideia concreta da reforma. — Ele fez uma pausa e, como Bella não disse nada, perguntou: — Então? O que acha dos meus planos?

— Muito bons. O Brisas ficará completamente diferente.

— O que você, é claro, não aprova.

— Eu não falei isso! Você torce tudo que eu digo. Para ser sincera, desde que cheguei, acho que este lugar precisa de uma boa reforma. Não pensei em nada tão grandioso quanto o que você pretende fazer, mas...

— Os meus planos vão servir? Ora, muito obrigado. Fico feliz por merecer a sua aprovação. :

— Por que está sendo tão irônico, Edward? Foi você que me pediu para olhar os planos. Queria a minha opinião, não é? E agora está achando ruim porque gostei deles? Eu teria combinado melhor com a imagem que faz de mim, se os tivesse detestado?

— Eu não faço imagem nenhuma de você, Bella. Sei muito bem como é.

O rosto dele assumiu uma expressão amargurada e, estranhamente, Bella sentiu algo semelhante à piedade nascer em seu íntimo. Que absurdo, piedade por Edward! Piedade pelo homem que a abandonara, que tinha subido na vida à custa dos métodos mais implacáveis, e que agora era dono de todo o poder e dinheiro que havia desejado durante a juventude! No entanto, mesmo com tudo isso, havia um brilho triste e solitário nos olhos escuros, e foi só com muito esforço que ela conseguiu se controlar e não tocá-lo.

— Edward... — começou hesitante.

Mas ele a interrompeu, num tom de voz baixo e tenso.

— Droga, Bella! Por que você tinha que estar mais bonita ainda? Estes anos todos eu disse a mim mesmo que você deveria estar velha, gorda, com os cabelos sem brilho e o rosto descorado. — Levantando a mão, passou os dedos trêmulos pelo queixo dela. — Mas não é assim. Essa satisfação eu não tive. Você ainda é capaz de me deixar de joelhos moles.

Bella engoliu em seco, incapaz de se mover, presa pelos olhos e pela voz dele. O louco excitamento de antes, que havia pensado nunca mais experimentar, tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo-o latejar de alto a baixo. Mas aquele era o homem que havia quebrado seu coração, que a tinha abandonado sem uma palavra, pouco se importando em verificar se ela estava ou não grávida. Bella sabia agora que ele era rude e cruel, e não cairia novamente na armadilha de algumas palavras doces e suaves. Com um safanão, afastou-se dele.

— Achou que eu iria me acabar e morrer sem você? Que eu iria ficar pálida e morrer aos pouquinhos, como a heroína de um romance antigo? Sinto desapontá-lo, mas você se deu muita importância.

Virou-se para ir embora, mas Edward agarrou-a pelo pulso com mão de ferro.

— Não, eu sempre soube exatamente a importância que tinha para você. Eu era bom para um romance clandestino. Eu lhe dava um pouco da paixão ardente de um chicano, que os seus namorados ianques não podiam lhe dar. Você não se importava comigo, não tinha coragem de ser vista comigo, mas gostava dos momentos de paixão que eu lhe proporcionava. Pelo menos numa coisa você nunca me enganou: no modo como o seu corpo respondia ao meu toque.

As palavras ásperas atingiram Bella em cheio, e ela sentiu de novo toda a dor de ver seus velhos sonhos destruídos. Edward havia acabado de declarar, claramente, que as noites que haviam partilhado nunca tinham tido o menor significado para ele. Sua vontade foi romper em lágrimas ali mesmo, mas o orgulho deu-lhe forças para sorrir.

— Você é bruto. Sempre foi.

— Não mais do que você. A diferença entre nós é que sou franco. Não escondo os meus sentimentos atrás de sorrisos e frases delicadas. Você sempre me desejou tanto quanto eu...

Bella interrompeu-o, gritando frases incoerentes e ofensivas. Cada comentário insultante de Edward a tinha ferido, fazendo com que sentisse de novo a dor e a humilhação de dez anos atrás, até que não conseguira mais suportar. Cega de ódio e mágoa, atacou-o, esbofeteando-o com toda força. A cabeça dele foi jogada para trás, com o impacto de seu tapa, e a marca vermelha de seus dedos desenhou-se na pele morena. Sufocando um soluço, ela virou-se e fugiu.

Mas, rápido e silencioso como um felino, Edward alcançou-a antes que chegasse à porta, agarrou-a pelo ombro e forçou-a a se voltar, puxando-a de encontro ao peito sem a menor delicadeza e aprisionando-a entre os braços. Bella tentou virar a cabeça, mas os dedos dele obrigaram-na a levantar o rosto e encará-lo.

A boca crispada de fúria, Edward fitou-a com olhos ardentes e sombrios. Ela teve vontade de se encolher, mas manteve as costas eretas e enfrentou-o, desafiante. Foi então que ele a segurou pela nuca e, inclinando-se para a frente, tomou posse de seus lábios, num beijo rude e interminável. Bella lutou para escapar da boca que parecia queimar a sua, mas o toque de Edward agiu como um choque elétrico em seu corpo, prendendo-a a ele com a mesma força dos braços que a envolviam.

Quando, finalmente, Edward levantou a cabeça, ela estava tão fraca que teve que se apoiar nele.

— Não — murmurou, escondendo o rosto para que ele não visse o desejo estampado em suas feições. Lágrimas amargas, causadas pela súbita percepção do que ele poderia fazer com ela, vieram-lhe aos olhos. Em dez anos, nunca correspondera ao beijo de nenhum homem daquele modo, nunca sentira o sangue correr por suas veias como fogo líquido.

— Ah, sim! — Edward murmurou, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. Impaciente, soltou os grampos que prendiam seus cabelos e, quando eles lhe caíram pelos ombros, enterrou as mãos nos fios perfumados e levou-os ao rosto. — Deus, os seus cabelos! Nunca fui capaz de me esquecer do cheiro deles. Uma noite, peguei uma garota num bar porque o cabelo dela era parecido com o seu. Mas, quando cheguei em casa, vi que o cheiro era diferente. Não a quis mais.

Beijou-a de novo, invadindo sua boca com a língua, redescobrindo o prazer e o calor daquele contato. Um gemido nasceu-lhe no fundo da garganta, despertando em Bella um sentimento tão primitivo quanto o que ele estava experimentando. Ela o queria, só a ele. O toque, o beijo, a respiração daquele homem sobre sua pele eram tão familiares que foi invadida por uma estranha vontade de chorar. Com sofreguidão, correspondeu às carícias que estava recebendo, esquecida de que, durante dez anos, tinha sofrido as penas do inferno por ele.

Edward beijou-a nos olhos, nas faces, na garganta, deslizando os lábios para baixo até ser detido pelo tecido da camiseta, que arrancou com um gesto brusco e jogou ao chão. Os seios de Bella ficaram, então, expostos ao seu desejo, e ele explorou-os com ardor, acariciando o mamilo de um deles com a língua e o do outro, com os dedos. Como um mestre da música com seu instrumento favorito, alternou o modo de acariciá-los, ora sugando, ora friccionando, até deixá-los rígidos de prazer.

Vencida pela paixão, Bella recostou-se no braço que ele ainda não havia tirado de sua cintura, sem saber ao certo se estava vivendo uma nova experiência ou revivendo aquela tarde à beira da piscina, quando ela e Edward tinham feito amor pela primeira vez. Um gemido de frustração quase escapou-lhe dos lábios quando, ao enterrar os dedos nos ombros de Edward, sentiu o tecido da camisa dele impedir seu progresso. Sem pensar, começou a desabotoar os botões de cima com mãos desajeitadas pela pressa, e Edward deixou de acariciar seu corpo o tempo suficiente para puxar a camisa para fora da calça e desabotoar os botões de baixo.

Bella insinuou as mãos pela abertura e acariciou-lhe o peito, passando depois pelas costelas a caminho dos ombros musculosos, de pele macia e bronzeada. Imóvel, com a respiração alterada, o corpo rígido mas a ponto de tremer, Edward submeteu-se à carícia.

— Bella — murmurou, rouco de prazer. — Oh, Bella! Faz tanto tempo!

Envolvendo-a nos braços, puxou-a para a cama e rolou sobre si mesmo, prendendo-a com o corpo. Então, devagar, de um modo hipnótico, começou a se esfregar nela, fazendo as pontas de seus seios enrijecerem ainda mais. Bella sentiu um latejar firme e quase doloroso nascer em seu ventre e ir aumentando, aumentando até ficar tão forte que teve a impressão de estar prestes a explodir.

Um som semelhante a um gemido escapou dos lábios de Edward. Inclinando-se, ele tomou um de seus mamilos na boca e pôs-se a sugar e contornar, com a língua, a auréola rosada, criando dentro dela um prazer tão grande que era quase um sofrimento. Logo, seu outro mamilo começou a receber o mesmo tratamento, enquanto as mãos dele insinuavam-se por baixo de seu corpo e desciam para enterrar-se na carne macia de seus quadris e pressioná-la, com mais força, de encontro a ele.

Bella sentiu-se perdida, subjugada, precipitada no abismo escuro e sem fim do prazer. Suas mãos acariciaram os braços, as costas e o peito másculos, movendo-se numa exploração apaixonada, enterrando-se na carne rija e musculosa, sempre que ele lhe causava um novo e mais intenso espasmo de prazer. Suas unhas arranharam-no, mas Edward não sentiu a dor, e ela não percebeu que o estava ferindo. Virando a cabeça, beijou-o na pele úmida e salgada do ombro e mordiscou-o quando, com a língua, ele apresentou-a a novas e deliciosas sensações.

Edward estremeceu e, de repente, pôs-se a acariciá-la de um modo selvagem e violento, deslizando a boca por toda sua pele, como se quisesse consumi-la por inteiro. Totalmente entregue, presa na voragem da paixão, Bella contorceu-se e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos escuros e espessos sob suas mãos, puxando-os a ponto de causar dor. Ele arrancou o resto das roupas dela, quase rasgando-lhe a calça ao tirá-la, despindo-se em seguida com igual pressa. Então, separou suas pernas com os joelhos e Bella correspondeu arqueando o corpo para cima, trêmula de expectativa.

Os dentes cerrados, lutando contra a força do próprio desejo, Edward começou a se mover devagarinho, saboreando cada segundo do delicioso tormento, aumentando a excitação até o ponto em que ambos se viram muito além de qualquer pensamento ou palavra, conscientes apenas da corrida alucinante que estavam empreendendo em direção à satisfação e à gloriosa explosão final. Depois, exaustos pelo ato de amor, os dois adormeceram.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Quando acordou, Bella sentiu-se confusa ao ver o corpo bronzeado estendido ao lado do seu, com um braço e uma perna jogados sobre ela. Então, vermelha de vergonha, lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido: Edward a beijara, e ela cedera a ele com um entusiasmo no mínimo surpreendente, uma vez que passara quase dez anos tentando odiá-lo.

No entanto, com algumas carícias experientes, ele havia conseguido sua rendição total em menos de dez minutos. Outra onda de sangue subiu-lhe ao rosto, quando se recordou do modo como tinha se contorcido sob o corpo dele. Naquele momento, se fosse capaz de falar, teria implorado que ele a possuísse.

Gemendo baixinho, Bella sentou-se e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Edward na certa haveria de dar boas risadas às suas custas, agora que tinha descoberto com que facilidade ainda era capaz de dominá-la. Seu orgulho e autocontrole desapareciam por completo quando estava junto dele. Edward havia se vangloriado do poder que tivera sobre ela, dez anos atrás, e pouco depois havia provado que nada mudara. Apesar de todo o sofrimento que ele lhe causara, apesar do muito que ainda o odiava, ela havia correspondido com entusiasmo e paixão às carícias que recebera. Ele a devia estar julgando uma ordinária fraca e tola, tão dominada pelas próprias paixões que nunca deixaria de desejá-lo, por pior que fosse tratada. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, tinha se sentido tão humilhada e envergonhada de si mesma.

Estremecendo, Bella pegou a calça e a camiseta e começou a se vestir. Na cama, Edward espreguiçou-se e murmurou, sonolento:

— Bella? — Estendeu a mão e tocou-a no ombro, mas ela se afastou com violência.

— Não me toque! — gritou, virando-se para encará-lo com ar desgostoso. — Pelo amor de Deus, nunca mais me toque.

O rosto de Edward enrijeceu, e os olhos escuros, cheios de calor e ternura, tornaram-se frios como gelo.

— Ah, então agora você vai fazer a ceninha da virgem ofendida! Não acha que isto já está um pouquinho fora de moda?

Exatamente como Bella havia temido, Edward estava zombando dela. Lágrimas quentes vieram-lhe aos olhos e, com a voz trêmula de emoção, ela sussurrou:

— Eu te odeio!

Houve um momento do mais completo silêncio. Então, o rosto de Edward transformou-se numa máscara zombeteira.

— Você tem um modo engraçado de demonstrar esse ódio.

Ele estava certo, é claro, e isso é que era difícil de aguentar.

Por mais que o odiasse, tinha agido exatamente como se ainda o amasse.

— Maldito! — Ela terminou de abotoar a calça com dedos trêmulos. — Se está pensando que vou para a cama com você sempre que lhe der vontade, está muito enganado.

Edward provavelmente sentira um prazer bastante tortuoso ao comprovar que ela continuava a desejá-lo, mesmo depois de ter sido tão maltratada. Mas isso havia acabado. Nunca mais lhe serviria de diversão. Não daria a Edward outra oportunidade de derrubar suas defesas. Ele podia estar querendo apenas divertir-se durante o fim de semana, mas ela não estava a fim de ser abandonada uma segunda vez. Outra mulher que sofresse por Edward Cullen. Ela já estava cansada disso.

— Esta noite nunca deveria ter acontecido. Deus é testemunha do quanto eu lamento o que aconteceu entre nós. — Bella mostrou o sorriso de "garota dura na queda" que havia aprendido a exibir dez anos atrás, quando Edward a tinha abandonado pela primeira vez. Por nada no mundo deixaria que ele percebesse que havia conseguido magoá-la de novo. — A culpa só pode ter sido dos muitos meses que andei trabalhando sem o menor divertimento.

Edward olhou-a em silêncio, com ar inexpressivo. Bella já estava a ponto de parar de sorrir e romper em soluços, quando ele finalmente falou, num tom de voz baixo e educado, um pouco frio:

— É claro! Eu tinha me esquecido. Você deve conhecer muito bem os homens, agora. Está mais experiente.

Atingida em cheio por estas palavras, ela retrucou:

— Bem, não terá outra chance de testar a minha experiência. Não quero ver você de novo. Amanhã vou apresentar o meu pedido de demissão e, em duas semanas, estarei fora daqui.

— Por mim, não é preciso fazer isso. Acho que vou conseguir resistir à tentação que o seu corpo representa, na próxima vez que vier para cá. — A voz dele soou fria como gelo.

— Mas eu não poderia trabalhar para você. Não iria aguentar ser sua empregada. De qualquer modo, eu acabaria por pedir demissão.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Então, não se detenha por minha causa. Pode apresentar a sua carta de demissão.

Fumegando de raiva, Bella girou nos calcanhares e saiu, fechando a porta com deliberada suavidade. Palavras de ódio repetiam-se em seu cérebro, sem cessar. Odiava Edward. Detestava Edward. Percebendo que seria incapaz de continuar ali, à espera do elevador, correu para a escada, cheia de desespero. Vários andares abaixo, cega pelas lágrimas, parou e deixou-se cair sobre os degraus de cimento. Só então, envolvendo os joelhos com os braços e apoiando a cabeça neles, deu vazão aos soluços que queimavam dentro de seu peito.

Quando Bella voltou para o apartamento, verificou, aliviada, que Anthony já estava dormindo. Em silêncio, sem acender a luz, foi para o quarto e jogou-se na cama, agradecendo a Deus por não ter que enfrentar as perguntas que o menino com certeza lhe faria, se a tivesse visto com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado de chorar. Estava se sentindo cansada e infeliz, e o sono, quando finalmente chegou, foi uma verdadeira bênção.

No entanto, na manhã seguinte, teve que enfrentar a mesma dolorosa realidade da noite anterior: fora para a cama com Edward Cullen, um homem que odiava há anos, o que despertara novamente sentimentos que julgara mortos para sempre. Mais uma vez, via-se no meio de um turbilhão emocional, zangada, magoada e, ao mesmo tempo, louca de desejo por ele. Por mais que lamentasse o que tinha feito na noite anterior, era honesta o bastante para reconhecer que havia sentido prazer e que, naquele exato momento, gostaria de ter Edward de novo.

Naturalmente, não o amava mais. Como poderia, se o desprezava com todas as forças de seu coração? Havia superado a tola paixonite de adolescente de dez anos atrás, quando ele a abandonara. Além disso, um amor capaz de durar dez anos sem ser alimentado só existia em livros e filmes fora de moda. Não, amor não entrava no que sentia por ele. Mas não podia negar que o desejava. Edward fazia amor muito bem. Um simples olhar dele fora capaz de excitá-la mais que todos os beijos ardentes que recebera de outros homens, ao longo daqueles anos. Quando ele havia acariciado seu corpo e beijado seu rosto e pescoço, quando ele havia sussurrado palavras de amor e passado a ponta da língua por seus seios, sentira-se tomada por um êxtase que jamais fora capaz de experimentar com outros homens.

Horrorizada, Bella pensou que era uma escrava das próprias paixões. Era fácil ser distante com outros homens, mas Edward era sua fraqueza. Só ele era capaz de transformá-la na mulher tola e sem amor-próprio da noite anterior.

E era por isso que precisava fugir dali. Edward logo voltaria ao Brisas para iniciar a reforma e, mais, tarde, para verificar se tudo estava correndo de acordo com os planos. Se ainda estivesse no hotel, quando ele voltasse, e ele fizesse o mínimo esforço para levá-la para a cama... Bem, não tinha certeza de poder resistir. O melhor seria pedir demissão.

Bella ficou no escritório da gerência o dia inteiro, evitando, covardemente, todas as chances de ver Edward. Cada vez que o telefone tocava sentia um nó no estômago, de medo que ele estivesse do outro lado da linha. Felizmente isso não aconteceu, e ela passou o dia sem vê-lo e sem falar com ele. No fim da tarde, Jane mencionou casualmente que o Sr. Cullen tinha entregado a suíte ao meio-dia e tomara a perua do hotel para o aeroporto de Harlingen.

Bella respirou aliviada. Ótimo! Ele na certa só voltaria dentro de duas ou três semanas e, nessa altura, ela e Anthony já teriam ido embora. Seria mais um episódio abalador de sua vida a ficar para trás.

Naquela noite, ela atualizou seu currículo profissional e fez uma lista dos hotéis onde poderia encontrar emprego. Já havia escrito uma carta de demissão e mandado para a Corporação Cross, em Houston. Este tinha sido o primeiro item de sua agenda, naquela manhã. Agora, tudo que ainda precisava fazer era encontrar outro emprego, para poder sustentar Anthony e a si mesma.

Sua lista de possibilidades cresceu devagarinho. Não estava querendo deixar a ilha. A vista do mar, que tinha de sua janela, foi se tornando cada vez mais linda, as palmeiras mais atraentes, e a praia mais convidativa. Ressentida, viu-se desejando que Edward não tivesse reaparecido em sua vida. Era pouco provável que conseguisse outro emprego na ilha, e estava sendo forçada a deixar aquele lugar gostoso e ensolarado por causa dele. No entanto, seria impossível continuar no Brisas. Por isso, passou as noites seguintes e o fim de semana endereçando cartas a vários hotéis, tanto na área do vale do Rio Grande quanto na área de San Edward e Austin.

Anthony logo quis saber para que tantas cartas. Relutante, Bella contou-lhe que teriam que se mudar de novo. Apesar de desapontado, ele declarou corajosamente que seria gostoso morar em outro lugar. Tão gostoso quanto morar ali. Mais uma vez, ela agradeceu aos céus o filho que tinha. No entanto, logo se lembrou de que não era saudável que uma criança se mostrasse tão madura, e sua preocupação aumentou. Anthony estava precisando de um pai, de um estilo de vida mais normal. Ele não devia ser tão responsável e cheio de consideração pelos outros, tão amadurecido e compreensivo. Mas, se ele não fosse do jeito que era, como ela poderia trabalhar?

No sábado, Bella aceitou o convite de Joe Westfield para saírem. Ele era um homem agradável, de trinta e poucos anos, divorciado e pai de duas garotinhas que iam visitá-lo todos os fins de semana. Os dois já tinham saído juntos antes, e seus passeios eram sempre simples, o que lhes dava a oportunidade de levar os filhos com eles.

"Nosso relacionamento não exige muito de nenhum dos dois, mas também não é nem um pouco excitante", Bella pensou, despedindo-se de Joe na porta do elevador com um beijo no rosto.

E nada poderia tornar um relacionamento mais tranquilo que três crianças no banco de trás. Todas as vezes que saíam, eles comiam numa lanchonete escolhida pelas crianças e depois iam ver um filme infantil ou participar de outro divertimento desse tipo. O que era incrivelmente monótono, principalmente quando comparado com o último fim de semana na companhia de Edward.

"Mas tem uma vantagem inegável", ela refletiu. "Depois de um encontro com Joe, não passo uma semana arrasada. E, afinal, viver é saber adaptar-se às circunstâncias."

Na segunda-feira, Bella contou aos funcionários do hotel que iria embora no fim da semana. O choque e os protestos deles foram gratificantes. Jane Escamilla até chorou, apesar de Bella ter garantido a todos que estava indo embora por questões pessoais e que a Corporação Cross não a tinha forçado a nada. Depois da conversa com o Sr. Cullen, estava certa de que nenhum deles seria despedido e que não havia motivos para preocupações. Mesmo assim, o resto da semana passou-se num clima triste e sombrio. Bella esperava que a corporação mandasse alguém para substituí-la, mas não apareceu ninguém. Dando de ombros, ela disse para si mesma que isso não era problema seu. Jane e David seriam capazes de manter tudo em ordem, mesmo que o novo gerente demorasse mais uma ou duas semanas para chegar. De qualquer modo, na sexta-feira o hotel deixaria de ser sua responsabilidade.

Anthony e Bella aproveitaram todos os momentos de folga para colocar seus vários pertences nas malas. Tinham feito isso tantas vezes que já estavam peritos em mudanças. Haviam aprendido a viver com um mínimo de coisas, o que não era difícil, uma vez que sempre moravam em apartamentos mobiliados pelos hotéis que Bella gerenciava. Além disso, o pouco que tinham era do tipo portátil e fácil de embalar. No sábado, eles estavam prontos para partir. Dois funcionários do hotel os ajudaram a carregar o pequeno reboque acoplado à traseira do carro, e eles partiram, acenando alegremente para o grupo que havia se reunido à porta do hotel para lhes desejar boa sorte.

Bella tinha decidido passar algum tempo na casa do pai. Não o via desde que haviam se mudado para a ilha, meses atrás, e estava se sentindo meio culpada por isso. A verdade era que ela e Charlie tinham se tornado mais distantes que nunca depois do nascimento de Anthony, e era sempre com relutância que ia visitá-lo. No entanto, durante os últimos dois ou três anos, Charlie havia lhe pedido várias vezes que voltasse para morar com ele. Ela não aceitara, mas prometera a si mesma que tentaria vê-lo com mais frequência, enquanto estivesse trabalhando no Brisas. Tivera, porém, tantos problemas para manter o hotel em ordem, que não lhe sobrara tempo para ir à fazenda. E, assim, mais de seis meses haviam se passado desde a última vez em que o vira.

Sua demissão era a oportunidade perfeita para visitá-lo. Um bom tempo se passaria antes que recebesse resposta dos hotéis aos quais tinha escrito à procura de emprego. Até então, não teria nada a fazer e poderia ir para casa e dar a Charlie e Anthony a oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor. Talvez seu próprio relacionamento com o pai melhorasse com essa visita. Afinal, havia amadurecido bastante durante os últimos dez anos, e agora via possibilidades de superar o afastamento entre eles.

Portanto, decidida a voltar, Bella atravessou Porto Isabel e pegou a Rodovia 77, que levava de Brownsville a Harlingen. Como todas as estradas do vale do Rio Grande, aquela também era ladeada por enormes palmeiras de troncos altos e lisos, com folhas apenas no topo. Olhando-se em torno, podia-se ver palmeiras marcando as estradas que cortavam a planície em todas as direções. Aquela região era árida, quase um deserto, coberta por arbustos espinhosos e cactos. As belas plantas do vale, capazes de dar flores maravilhosas, como a poinciana real, o jacarandá roxo, as primaveras rosa e vermelha, e os oleandros cujas flores iam desde o branco até o vermelho, cresciam apenas em lugares onde a água era abundante.

Bella virou à direita na estrada ladeada por oleandros que ia para Harlingen e seguiu para o oeste, em direção a McAllen. Saindo da Rodovia 77 um pouco adiante, tomou a estradinha secundária que levava a Santa Clara. Uma estranha ansiedade apossou-se dela, à medida que atravessava a cidadezinha sonolenta e empoeirada. Santa Clara tinha mudado durante o tempo em que estivera fora, mas a estrutura básica do lugar continuava a mesma. Ainda havia a praça central, com o prédio da prefeitura no meio. As casas de comércio agrupavam-se em torno da praça, e as áreas residenciais ficavam mais além. Homens idosos sentavam-se nos bancos ao lado da prefeitura, e pessoas fazendo compras caminhavam pelas calçadas, misturando-se com homens de negócios e adolescentes à procura de alguma coisa para fazer. Todos moviam-se vagarosamente, como se fizessem parte de um show em câmara lenta.

Bella sorriu. Havia algo em sua cidade natal que despertava seu sentimentalismo, por mais que detestasse o local enquanto morava ali. Depois de Santa Clara, pisou no acelerador, ansiosa por chegar. Só diminuiu a velocidade ao entrar no caminho de cascalho que levava à fazenda do pai.

— Lá está ela, Anthony! Aquela é a casa velha, onde moravam meus avós e onde eu também morei, quando era criança. — E acrescentou silenciosamente para si mesma: "Onde Edward e eu costumávamos nos encontrar, naquele verão".

Anthony lançou-lhe um olhar desinteressado.

— Eu sei. Você me mostrou quando estivemos aqui antes.

Ela sorriu. Era evidente que o menino não estava interessado em seu momento de nostalgia. Continuou a dirigir, passando pela fileira de palmeiras, notando aqui e ali falhas resultantes da queda das plantas devido à doença ou ao mau tempo. Logo vislumbrou o teto da casa nova, com uma cascata de primaveras vermelhas cobrindo um, dos lados. Ultrapassando a cerca viva de hibiscos, estacionou o carro e desceu, olhando em torno. O jardim estava mais pobre, as paredes precisavam de uma mão de tinta. Uma ou duas árvores ornamentais estavam mortas, mas não tinham sido removidas. Na varanda, várias lajotas de cerâmica vermelha estavam faltando.

Anthony correu para a casa, mas a meio caminho parou e voltou-se para ela, com ar interrogativo.

— O que foi que aconteceu, mamãe?

— Nada — Bella replicou com ar animado, embora por dentro estivesse abaladíssima com a decadência de seu antigo lar. — Só estou dando uma olhada.

A porta da frente estava trancada, uma coisa que nunca acontecera antes, e ela teve que apertar a campainha. A casa estava tão diferente, toda fechada e descuidada, que Bella não teria se surpreendido se uma estranha abrisse a porta. Foi um alívio ver surgir Lupe, a velha governanta que trabalhava para Charlie desde que ele tinha ficado viúvo.

Lupe era uma mulher pequena, forte mas de aspecto frágil, com um rosto magro sempre alegre e sorridente. No entanto, ao abrir a porta ela possuía um ar quase triste, e só depois de reconhecer Bella é que mudou de expressão.

— Senorita! — exclamou, sorrindo abertamente e puxando Bella para dentro. — Gradas a Dios! Deus atendeu as minhas preces. Entre, entre!

Bella entrou, espantada com o entusiasmo da recepção.

— O que foi, Lupe? O que aconteceu? Tristemente, a velha governanta balançou a cabeça.

— Venha até a cozinha comigo. Precisamos conversar, antes que a senorita suba para ver o senor Charlie.

Bella virou-se para Anthony, que tinha entrado atrás dela.

— Querido, por que não vai brincar lá fora um pouquinho? Existem muitas coisas interessantes para você ver em volta da casa.

— Está bem.

Contente por se livrar da presença dos adultos, Anthony saiu correndo e Bella foi para a cozinha.

— O que foi que aconteceu, Lupe? Há algo de errado com papai?

— Ah, senorita! Eu queria telefonar para o seu hotel, mas o senor Charlie não deixou. Ele disse que estou sendo tola, mas não é verdade. Seu pai está muito doente. Bella sentiu o coração disparar. Seu pai doente?! Impossível! Charlie era como as rochas, os cactos, a terra — indestrutível. Mas, ela sabia que estava pensando bobagens. Charlie era humano e, como todos, estava ficando velho. No entanto, não era provável que estivesse doente. Na verdade, essa ideia nunca lhe passara pela cabeça.

— Doente, como? — perguntou, depois de respirar fundo para se acalmar.

Lupe olhou para o chão.

— Acho que ele está morrendo.

— Não! Não pode ser! Ele nunca me disse nada a respeito de estar doente...

— Ele não diria mesmo. A senorita o conhece. Nem a mim ele disse que estava doente. Mas está com cara de um homem à beira da morte.

— Lupe!

— É verdade. Meu tio Emílio estava com a mesma cara quando saiu do hospital para morrer em casa.

— Mas então... Por quê... — Bella parou de falar e levou uma das mãos à cabeça, como se com isso pudesse entender melhor o que tinha acabado de ouvir. — Acho... acho melhor eu ir vê-lo. Onde ele está?

— No quarto dele. Passou os últimos dois dias na cama, quase sem se levantar. Está pior do que antes. — Lupe fez uma pausa, depois acrescentou: — Não se espante, mas vai achar seu pai muito diferente. Está mais velho, parece menor. Não fique muito chocada.

Bella subiu vagarosamente a escada que levava ao andar superior. O hall lá de cima era de lajotas, coberto por um lindo tapete com motivos mexicanos. Mas as cores brilhantes tinham desbotado com o passar dos anos e, em vários pontos, o tecido estava puído e até mesmo esburacado. Ela bateu na porta do quarto de Charlie e, quando ninguém respondeu, abriu-a devagarinho. O que viu deixou-a apavorada. Charlie Swanestava deitado na cama, com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo. Tinha envelhecido muito desde a última vez em que o vira, e perdera tanto peso que parecia ter encolhido. O rosto estava sulcado de rugas e a pele mostrava-se pálida e amarelada. As mãos, antes tão fortes e musculosas, eram agora as mãos de um velho, cheias de nós e manchas.

Bella sentiu os joelhos moles e, por um momento, quis fugir para longe dali. Mas depois, mordendo o lábio inferior, esperou. Charlie deve ter sentido sua presença, pois logo abriu os olhos, olhando-a com ar confuso, como se não conseguisse focalizá-la. Então, reconheceu-a, e um sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios descorados.

— Bella? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim ver você, papai. A temporada de férias acabou e pude tirar alguns dias de férias — ela respondeu, achando que não havia necessidade de explicar que deixara o emprego. Isso só o deixaria mais preocupado do que já devia estar. — Como vão as coisas por aqui?

— Bem, muito bem.

Charlie recostou-se nos travesseiros e Bella sentou-se numa cadeira, ao lado da cama. Um silêncio desconfortável caiu entre eles, e ela percebeu que não poderia fazer ao pai as perguntas que gostaria. Charlie era um homem muito fechado, e pareceu-lhe uma violência intrometer-se em sua vida pessoal. Além disso, estava com medo das respostas que poderia obter.

"Oh, Deus! Que posso fazer?", pensou. Forçando um sorriso, obrigou-se a falar da venda do hotel.

— Você não seria capaz de adivinhar quem o comprou: Edward Cullen! Lembra-se dele? Trabalhava para você, antes de se formar em arquitetura pela Universidade do Texas.

Os olhos de Charlie ficaram sérios.

— Eu me lembro, sim.

— Ele se tornou um homem de sucesso, dirige uma grande corporação.

— Você o viu? Falou com ele?

— Falei, sim. — Bella olhou para o pai, surpresa com o interesse dele. — Eu o acompanhei na inspeção do hotel.

— E o que ele disse?

— Uhn... Pouca coisa. Não falamos a respeito do passado. Foi um encontro de negócios.

— ótimo. — Charlie deixou-se cair sobre os travesseiros, uma expressão de dor no rosto cansado.

— Estou cansando você, não estou? Não quer dormir de novo? Preciso sair mesmo, para ver o que Anthony está fazendo.

— Está bem — ele concordou, já de olhos fechados. — Podemos conversar mais tarde. Precisamos... conversar.

— Claro, papai.

Bella levantou-se e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Longe do pai, apertou as têmporas com as mãos e piscou para afastar as lágrimas, respirando fundo para dominar o medo. Charlie estava terrivelmente doente. À beira da morte? Não, era melhor não ser tão pessimista. Provavelmente estava só precisando de alguém que tomasse conta dele. Na certa fora por isso que a tinha convidado para voltar. Bella encarara os convites insistentes como mais uma tentativa para controlar sua vida, mas agora estava começando a duvidar. Talvez ele a quisesse junto de si por precisar de sua companhia. Essa possibilidade nunca tinha lhe ocorrido, e ela percebeu que, ao longo de todos aqueles anos, havia continuado a encarar o pai com os olhos, de uma criança, não de uma adulta.

Devagar, Bella voltou para a cozinha. Lupe virou-se ao vê-la entrar e estudou-a em silêncio por alguns instantes.

— Quer uma xícara de café?

— Quero, sim.

Bella sentou-se numa das pesadas cadeiras de madeira, que ficavam em volta da mesa, e a governanta serviu-lhe uma xícara do líquido fumegante.

— E então? — Lupe perguntou-lhe, depois de esperar que ela tomasse alguns goles de café. — O que achou de seu pai?

— Há alguma coisa muito errada com ele, Lupe. O que é?

— Não sei. Ele não me disse nada.

— Ele tem ido ao dr. Marsden?

— O dr. Marsden não mora mais em Santa Clara. Ele se aposentou e foi viver com a filha, em Brownsville.

— Então, quem é o médico de papai? Porque ele tem um médico, não tem?

— Si. Meu irmão Rudi é que tem dirigido o carro para a seu pai e o levou a esse novo médico quando ele ficou doente do estômago, alguns meses atrás. Ele pensou que estivesse com úlcera, apendicite ou alguma outra coisa desse tipo, e foi para McAllen. Ficou internado uma semana num hospital de lá. Depois disso, passou muito tempo indo a esse hospital, pelo menos uma vez por semana. Seu pai contratou meu irmão como motorista, porque sempre se sentia mal quando fazia um desses tratamentos.

Bella passou as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos. Quimioterapia? Tratamento radioativo? Só poderia ser. Câncer? Seria possível que seu pai estivesse com câncer?

— Por que ele não me disse? Eu poderia ter ajudado. Poderia ter vindo para casa antes. Eu não sabia... — Então ela lembrou-se de que não o tinha visitado nem uma vez, embora estivesse morando a menos de duas horas de viagem. Se o tivesse visitado, teria percebido que alguma coisa não estava bem. — Vou dar uma volta por aí.

Sem terminar de tomar o café, levantou-se e se pôs a vagar pelo pátio, à procura de Anthony. Imersa em pensamentos, caminhou até o celeiro. A porta que dava para o quarto de equipamentos estava aberta e, numa reação instintiva, aproximou-se para fechá-la. Durante toda a vida fora treinada para conservar o equipamento em ordem, protegido. Talvez por isso tenha ficado tão chocada com o que viu. Ferramentas de todos os tipos estavam espalhadas pelo chão, algumas enferrujando nas poças de água formadas pelas goteiras do teto. Nenhum fazendeiro que se prezasse permitiria que as coisas chegassem àquele ponto. Charlie não inspecionava a fazenda há muitas semanas, provavelmente meses, e isso jamais teria acontecido se ele não estivesse doente, muito doente.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Bella saiu do celeiro. Não poderia continuar se escondendo como uma criança assustada. Charlie estava precisando de sua ajuda, e faria o que pudesse por ele. Não se deixaria abater pela possibilidade de que talvez não houvesse nada para ser feito.

Ao voltar para casa, viu Anthony brincando ao lado da piscina. Seu pai mandara esvaziá-la há muito tempo, e o buraco que tinha sobrado não era um lugar seguro para uma criança. Sua mente registrou o perigo, mas, como Anthony era um menino bom e cauteloso, disse apenas, acenando para ele:

— Tenha cuidado.

— Ora, mamãe! — foi a resposta dele, o que fez Bella imaginar quando uma pessoa perde a certeza infantil de que nada de mau pode lhe acontecer.

Voltou para a cozinha vagarosamente, fazendo o possível para raciocinar com clareza, apesar do nervosismo em que se achava.

— Lupe? Você sabe o nome do médico de Charlie, em McAllen?

— É um que trabalha no hospital onde ele ficou internado. Mas não sei se estava se tratando só com esse médico.

— Rudi sabe?

— Pode ser. Vou telefonar para ele.

Cinco minutos e vários telefonemas mais tarde, Lupe voltou com a notícia de que o irmão tinha sido encontrado na casa da cunhada dele e havia se lembrado do nome do médico. Era Blaisdell.

Bella ligou para Informações e obteve o número do telefone da casa do dr. Blaisdell. A esposa dele atendeu e, quando percebeu que se tratava de um cliente, não queria chamá-lo. Mas Bella insistiu e, logo depois, estava falando com ele.

— Desculpe eu estar ligando para a sua casa, doutor. Mas é que meu pai, Charlie Swan, é um dos seus pacientes, e estou muito preocupada com ele.

— O que foi que aconteceu?

— Então, ele é mesmo seu paciente?

— É, sim. Desde junho. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Lágrimas de alívio inundaram os olhos de Bella. Tinha encontrado alguém que poderia ajudá-la.

— Não sei. Eu nem sabia que meu pai estava doente, até chegar hoje, para uma visita. Ele está com uma aparência horrível!

Aos poucos, ela foi contando o que vira. Quando, finalmente, terminou, houve uma longa pausa do outro lado da linha.

— Srta. Swan, eu não costumo discutir sobre os meus pacientes por telefone, mesmo com parentes próximos. Mas acho que seria uma boa ideia se o levasse até o hospital para uma consulta. Pelo que me disse, o estado dele deve ter piorado muito desde a última vez em que o vi. Depois disso, poderei lhe dar todos os esclarecimentos que quiser. Pode trazê-lo?

Bella apertou os dedos em volta do telefone.

— Claro que sim.

Mesmo depois de o dr. Blaisdell ter desligado, ela continuou com o fone nas mãos, olhando, sem ver, para a parede da cozinha. Seu pai não devia estar bem, para o médico não querer discutir o caso pelo telefone. O estado dele havia piorado! Com gestos automáticos, desligou o telefone e dirigiu-se ao andar de cima. Desta vez não bateu, antes de entrar no quarto. Charlie estava de olhos fechados, o rosto pálido como cera. Engolindo em seco, inclinou-se e tocou-o no braço.

— Papai? Papai, é hora de acordar. Falei com o médico e ele... Papai?!

Uma onda de pânico invadiu-a. E se ele não acordasse? Por um momento, a ideia de que Charlie estava morto tomou conta dela. Inclinou-se mais. Não! Ele ainda estava respirando, se bem que de forma rápida e superficial. Procurou-lhe o pulso e encontrou um fraco batimento.

— Papai! — chamou mais alto, sem obter resposta. Em dois passos, alcançou a porta do quarto, abriu-a e gritou, com toda a força de seus pulmões: — Lupe! Venha cá! Depressa! Preciso da sua ajuda.

Dentro de segundos a mexicana estava a seu lado. Mas nem com a ajuda de Lupe Bella conseguiu erguer o corpo inconsciente do pai.

— Não vai dar — disse, ofegante pelo esforço. Soluços de pânico estavam começando a nascer em sua garganta. — Mesmo que conseguíssemos tirá-lo da cama, jamais conseguiríamos descer a escada com ele. Vou... vou ter que chamar uma ambulância. — Correu para a porta, mas parou subitamente. — Uma ambulância vai levar horas para chegar, e papai pode morrer nesse meio-tempo. Oh, Lupe, o que vamos fazer?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

O Mercedes marrom entrou em Santa Clara e parou diante do único semáforo local, à espera de que a luz mudasse para verde. Empurrando os óculos escuros para cima, o motorista esfregou os olhos. Edward Cullen estava cansado da longa viagem de Houston à sua terra natal, no vale do Rio Grande. Ele havia passado as duas últimas semanas trabalhando, sem descanso, no projeto para o novo hotel e, naquela manhã, ao terminar os desenhos preliminares, decidira tirar alguns dias de folga. Sem saber por quê, sentira vontade de rever Santa Clara e a família.

Edward mexeu os ombros, para afastar a rigidez muscular causada pelas longas horas de viagem e, num impulso, virou à direita em vez de seguir diretamente para a casa da mãe. Após percorrer dois quarteirões, entrou no pátio de estacionamento da Cullen Chevrolet. Quatro anos atrás, tinha comprado aquela loja do único vendedor de carros da cidade e a entregara ao irmão mais novo, para que tomasse conta dela. Para espanto de todos, o alegre e despreocupado Emmett saíra-se muito bem. Usando o charme que lhe permitira cursar o ginásio todo sem abrir um só livro, e um tino comercial que ninguém jamais imaginara que ele pudesse ter, o rapaz transformara-se num ótimo vendedor, capaz de convencer qualquer pessoa a trocar de carro. Depois de dois anos, ele tinha se oferecido para comprar a parte do irmão na sociedade, e Edward havia concordado, feliz com o sucesso e a independência financeira do irmão.

Descendo do carro, Edward caminhou para o edifício de fachada moderna. Desde que ficara sozinho, Emmett havia repintado as paredes da revendedora e trocado as portas de madeira por outras de vidro fume. A sala de exposições estava vazia, e ele dirigiu-se à escada de corrimão de ferro batido, que levava aos escritórios, no andar superior. Havia três deles, todos com largas janelas, que se abriam para a sala de exposições, lá embaixo. O de Emmett era o maior e mais distante.

— Oi, Edward! Quê pasa? — o rapaz gritou assim que viu o irmão, levantando-se de um salto para cumprimentá-lo.

Os dois eram bastante parecidos, embora as feições de Emmett fossem mais delicadas e perfeitas, sem as linhas que Edward tinha em volta da boca e dos olhos. No entanto, aos vinte e sete anos, o rosto dele já estava começando a mostrar uma certa flacidez, provavelmente resultante da vida desregrada que costumava levar antes de se dedicar à revendedora.

— Acho que estou me saindo melhor do que você — Edward comentou, indicando a sala vazia lá embaixo.

Emmett fez uma careta e abraçou o irmão com um gesto afetuoso.

— Não sei se sabe, mi hermano, mas o negócio de carros não está atravessando o seu melhor período.

Edward fingiu pena.

— Acha que terá que vender a revendedora?

— Nããão... Quem seria tolo o suficiente para comprá-la? Mas sente-se. Quer um café? Um refrigerante?

— Prefiro uma dose de uísque. Puro.

— Teve um dia duro?

Abrindo a porta de um barzinho, Emmett tirou uma garrafa de rótulo preto e dois copos de uísque. Serviu o irmão de uma dose generosa, entregou-lhe o copo e, depois, colocou uma dose menor para si mesmo.

— Uma semana dura. Duas, na verdade. — Edward sorriu. — É incrível! Vocês, executivos, sempre têm uma garrafa de uísque escondida no escritório.

Emmett ergueu as mãos com as palmas para cima, sorrindo também. Mas, logo em seguida, perguntou com seriedade:

— Qual é o problema?

— Você não acreditaria se eu lhe contasse.

— Experimente.

— Uma mulher.

— Uma mulher?! Tem razão, não acredito! Edward Cullen, o famoso mexicano sem coração? Inacreditável. Bem, de qualquer modo, você procurou a pessoa certa para discutir o problema. Quem é ela? Eu a conheço?

— Conhece, sim. — A boca de Edward crispou-se na imitação de um sorriso. — É Bella Swan.

— Quê?! Mas... Mas, Edward, onde? Por quê? Edward riu sem a menor alegria.

— Você acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse que ela está trabalhando para mim?

— Meu Deus! Uma Swan trabalhando para um Cullen! Isso é que é inversão de situação! Mas conte-me tudo. Como foi que aconteceu?

— É uma longa história, mais longa do que você pensa. Lembra-se daquele verão, logo depois que me formei em arquitetura? Quando voltei para trabalhar um pouco aqui em Santa Clara, antes de ir para Houston?

— Claro que me lembro. Naquele verão você estava sempre pegando o meu carro e sumindo para algum lugar, mas nunca me disse para onde... Ei! Está querendo me dizer que... que saía para se encontrar com Bella?!

— É. Eu saía para me encontrar com Bella.

— Puxa, eu nunca... Mas continue.

— Foi uma loucura! Bella estava entediada e inquieta, e eu despertei interesse porque não caí aos pés dela em dois tempos, como todos os outros rapazes da região. Eu não era um completo idiota e tentei resistir, mas lhe garanto que não foi fácil. De qualquer modo, começamos a nos encontrar na casa velha da fazenda. Para ela, eu não passava de um sujeito que estava à mão e com quem era seguro fazer algumas experiências sexuais. Mas eu a amei. Eu realmente a amei. — Edward fez uma pausa, e lembranças encheram-lhe a mente. De novo, sentiu o sol batendo em suas costas, enquanto trabalhava nos laranjais sempre pensando em Bella. Fora uma tortura esperar, todos os dias, pela hora em que se encontrariam na casa velha para fazer o mais doce e excitante amor. Naquela época, vivia apenas para senti-la nos braços. Com a cega confiança dos apaixonados, entregara-lhe seu amor, sonhara que um dia se casariam e fizera planos para levá-la com ele para Houston, no final do ano. — Eu pensei que Bella me amasse também. Ela acabou com a minha amargura. Com ela, o passado deixou de ter importância. Eu me transformei num sujeito feliz, orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

— Eu me lembro — Emmett comentou, baixinho. — Nunca mais o vi daquele jeito.

— Então, descobri que estava fazendo castelos no ar. Bella não me amava. Uma noite, admiti que a amava e acho que era isso que ela estava esperando, o tempo todo. No dia seguinte, o pai dela foi ter uma "conversa" comigo. Ele havia descoberto os nossos encontros e estava furioso. Queria que eu deixasse a cidade. Naturalmente, eu repliquei que iria e levaria Bella junto. Swan riu na minha cara e me perguntou como eu achava que ele havia descoberto tudo. Bella tinha lhe contado, pedindo que a ajudasse a se livrar de mim. Ela não queria mais me ver. Eu o acusei de estar mentindo. Bella me amava. Então, Swan me contou que, o tempo todo em que ela estava se encontrando comigo, também estava saindo com outros rapazes. "Rapazes do nível dela", foi o termo que ele usou. Um Cullen servia para um encontro às escondidas, mas não para acompanhá-la em público. Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Tinha sido bom demais para ser verdade. Mesmo assim, ainda tentei fingir que não acreditava nele. Foi quando ele me disse que eu poderia ver tudo com os meus próprios olhos. Bella tinha um encontro com Jacob Roberts, aquela noite. Quando escureceu, eu me escondi atrás de uma cerca de hibiscos, ao lado da entrada de carros. Mais ou menos às sete e meia, Jacob chegou para pegar Bella. — Edward fechou os olhos e relembrou Bella com os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros, o corpo envolto por um vestido esvoaçante de chiffon verde claro que mais parecia espuma do mar, de encontro à sua pele queimada de sol. E, de novo, ele sentiu a dor agoniante que havia sentido naquele momento. — Eu vi os dois saírem e, no dia seguinte, fui embora para Houston.

Um longo silêncio caiu entre eles. Finalmente, Emmett murmurou:

— Sinto muito. Nunca pensei que... Edward deu de ombros.

— Isso aconteceu há muito tempo. E devo a Bella o meu sucesso. Fui para Houston decidido a trabalhar como um louco e me tornar alguém, só para mostrar a ela. — Sorriu, como que fazendo pouco dos quase dez anos de trabalho árduo, da necessidade obsessiva de ser um sucesso, dos relacionamentos estéreis com outras mulheres. Tinha levado muito tempo para esquecer Bella, e cada passo de sua ascensão fora marcado pela amargura.

— Bem, uma coisa é certa: você conseguiu. E agora ela é que trabalha para você.

— É. Ela é a gerente do Brisas, um velho hotel que comprei na Ilha do Padre. Que ironia da vida, não? Quando abri a porta da frente e a vi caminhando na minha direção, pensei que tivesse voltado no tempo.

— E daí...

— E daí, o quê?

— O que aconteceu? Como Bella reagiu? Com que aparência está?

— Ela não recebeu o que merecia, se é isso que está querendo saber. Eu tinha esperança de que ela estivesse gorda e começando a envelhecer, mas não tive tanta sorte. Bella está mais bonita ainda, se é que isso é possível. — Edward nunca pensara que pudesse haver uma mulher mais bonita que a Bella de dez anos atrás, cheia de vida e saúde. Mas, agora, sabia que havia se enganado. A Bella atual era ainda mais bonita. Os lindos cabelos estavam presos num coque severo, mas a cor quente ainda era a mesma. O ar ingênuo havia sumido do rosto dela, substituído por uma expressão mais amadurecida e experiente. No entanto, isso só servira para aumentar-lhe a beleza, afinando-lhe as feições e realçando-lhe a estrutura óssea. Até mesmo o toque de tristeza que lhe escurecia os olhos não os tinha enfeiado. Muito pelo contrário: deixara-os mais atraentes, misteriosos. Com um suspiro, ele acrescentou:—Ela me tratou com uma frieza impressionante. Conservou tudo numa base puramente de negócios.

— E por causa disso você passou duas semanas aborrecido? — Emmett perguntou, duvidoso.

— Ah, não! Eu disse que ela conservou tudo numa base de negócios. Eu não pude. Com a desculpa de que queria lhe falar sobre os planos para o hotel, convidei-a para jantar no restaurante.

— E jantaram?

— Não, foi pior do que isso. Resolvemos conversar no meu quarto. Sabia que Bella tem um garoto?

— Ouvi falar. Mas ela não se casou.

— Não. — Os olhos de Edward tornaram-se inexpressivos.

— E então? O que aconteceu? Você...

— Ah, sim! — Um riso breve escapou dos lábios de Edward.

— Como sempre, fiz papel de tolo. Foi... Deus! Não há outra mulher igual a ela. Eu me senti como um garoto de novo. — Com ar aborrecido, passou a mão pelos cabelos e fitou a ponta dos sapatos, incapaz de enfrentar o olhar do irmão. — Ah, Emmett, quando vou aprender? Depois, ela me olhou com os olhos tão cheios de desgosto e ódio! Antes de partir, ainda me disse que me odiava e nunca mais queria me ver. Nossa relação sexual foi maravilhosa. Como há dez anos atrás. Mas mais do que isso... Mais do que isso, Bella jamais aceitará.

— Mulheres! — Emmett sacudiu a cabeça, com ar de quem não poderia, nunca, compreender o sexo oposto.

— Especialmente mulheres ianques.

— E agora? O que vai fazer?

— O que posso fazer? Bella não quer nada comigo e, de minha parte, garanto que estou melhor sem ela. Além disso, ela pediu demissão a semana passada. Não sei para onde foi. De certo modo, é melhor assim.

— Então, por que esteve trabalhando tanto? Para se convencer do quê?

— Eu não me importo mais com ela! — Edward insistiu, levantando-se e começando a andar de um lado para o outro. — Não há nada entre nós. Mas não consigo me esquecer daquela noite. Quando voltei para casa, saí com uma garota com quem venho me encontrando ultimamente. Ela é uma parada! Holly Blakely. Não tem muito cérebro, mas compensa com uma aparência maravilhosa, jovem, sexy...Senti tanto desejo por ela quanto por esta cadeira. Não consegui nem mesmo tocá-la.

— Edward, Edward! O que vou fazer com você? — Emmett exclamou, fingindo desespero. — Você é sério demais, envolve-se demais! Só porque ainda deseja Bella Swan, não quer dizer que não possa se divertir com o resto da população feminina deste mundo.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar divertido.

— Do seu ponto de vista, é claro que não. Mas, como você mesmo disse, sou sério demais. Não consigo tirá-la da cabeça.

— Então, vou ter que ajudá-lo. — Emmett fez uma pequena pausa, depois continuou: — Sabe, é estranho ouvir você falar tudo isso a respeito dos Swan. Um dos meus empregados é sobrinho de Lupe Delgado, a governanta deles. Outro dia ele me disse que Swan está muito doente. À beira da morte, na verdade.

— À beira da morte?!

— É. Desde junho, Rudi o tem levado a McAllen, para uma série de tratamentos. Pelo que entendi, ele está com câncer.

— Pobre Bella.

Nesse momento, o telefone tocou, assustando a ambos. Emmett apertou um botão para liberar uma das linhas e levantou o fone.

— Cullen Chevrolet. — Franziu a testa, enquanto escutava a voz do outro lado, falando em espanhol. — Não, ele não está. — Depois de ouvir mais um pouco, tapou o bocal com a mão e comentou, dirigindo-se ao irmão: — É só falar no diabo que ele aparece. É Lupe. Está desesperada. Mal posso entender o que fala. — Destapou o bocal. — Não, Lupe, Johnny não está aqui. Todos já saíram. Estou sozinho. Posso saber o que aconteceu?

Em frente a ele, Edward enrijeceu:

— O que foi?

Emmett ergueu a mão, pedindo-lhe silêncio.

— Olhe, Lupe, eu vou já para aí. Não se preocupe, não é trabalho nenhum. — Desligou o telefone e levantou-se. — Lupe disse que Bella está lá e quer levar Swan ao médico, em McAllen. Ao que parece, ele entrou numa espécie de coma. As duas não conseguem levantá-lo, e Lupe estava tentando encontrar o sobrinho, para pedir ajuda. Eu lhe disse que iria, mas você não tem...

Edward já estava na porta, correndo em direção à escada.

— Venha! — gritou por cima do ombro. — Vamos no meu carro.

— Emmett disse que Johnny não estava lá, mas que ele viria nos ajudar — Lupe falou, reunindo-se a Bella no quarto de Charlie. — Vai demorar um pouco mas não tanto quanto se pedíssemos uma ambulância ao hospital.

Bella apertou as mãos com força.

— Meu Deus, Lupe! Como é que isso foi acontecer? Se pelo menos eu tivesse voltado para casa antes!

— Não tem sentido falar assim. A senhorita não sabia.

— Eu não deveria ter me afastado tanto dele. — Bella caminhou até a janela e olhou para fora. — É melhor eu ir dizer a Anthony. Você fica aqui com ele? Não gostaria de ter que levá-lo com a gente para o hospital.

— Claro que fico. Se quiser, posso passar a noite aqui com ele.

— Obrigada.

Apressada, Bella desceu à procura do filho. Encontrou-o no celeiro, e quando ele a viu disparou a falar sobre as coisas maravilhosas que havia descoberto. Ela ouviu-o distraída, e depois contou-lhe a respeito da doença do avô. Para sua surpresa, quando lhe disse que teria que levar Charlie para o hospital e que ele teria que ficar com Lupe, Anthony exibiu uma teimosia inacreditável, insistindo para ir junto.

— É impossível, Anthony — ela começou, imaginando o que teria dado nele para escolher exatamente aquela hora para ser tão teimoso. Então, fitando os enormes olhos do menino, percebeu que ele estava com medo de ficar sozinho com Lupe, numa casa estranha. A mudança, a nova casa, a doença inesperada do avô haviam abalado seu mundo, e não era de admirar que ele quisesse ficar ao lado dela. — Está bem, você pode ir. Mas depois não se queixe, se ficar cansado de tanto esperar.

— Não vou me queixar.

Tomando-o pela mão, levou-o de volta para casa. Na varanda, parou e olhou para trás. Teria realmente ouvido o barulho de um carro? Pouco depois, um elegante Mercedes apareceu.

— Lupe, acho que Emmett chegou — gritou para dentro, antes de descer correndo os degraus da varanda, para ir ao encontro do recém-chegado. Para sua surpresa, foi Edward que saiu do carro.

— Está tudo bem, Bella? O que foi que aconteceu? Estranhamente, uma onda de alívio invadiu-a. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, deu um passo para a frente e segurou a mão dele.

— Oh, graças a Deus, Edward! Papai está tão doente! Está morrendo e não consigo acordá-lo. Preciso levá-lo para o hospital.

Sem soltar a mão de Bella, Edward entrou na casa. Emmett e Anthony foram atrás, olhando-os com curiosidade,

— Onde está ele? — Edward perguntou.

Sem responder, Bella guiou-o até o quarto do pai. Lupe espantou-se ao vê-lo entrar, mas não perdeu tempo com perguntas. Afastou-se da cama, dando-lhe espaço para se aproximar. Torcendo as mãos, muito nervosa, Bella observou-o sentar Charlie e, com a ajuda de Emmett, tirá-lo da cama. Devagar, os dois começaram então a perigosa descida em direção ao carro. Lá chegando, acomodaram Charlie no banco de trás e Lupe cobriu-o com um cobertor, pois, apesar do dia quente, a pele dele estava fria e úmida.

Pegando a bolsa, Bella sentou-se no banco da frente, com Anthony ao lado.

— Vou levá-los a McAllen — Edward disse, virando-se para o irmão. — Você volta com Lupe?

— Volto. Não se preocupe comigo.

Edward sentou-se atrás do volante e deu a partida. Pela primeira vez, Bella não se sentiu nervosa na presença dele. Inexplicavelmente, não lhe pareceu estranho que estivesse ali para ajudá-la, naquele momento de dor e ansiedade. Havia uma aura de calma e tranquilidade em Edward, o ar de um homem acostumado a mandar, a comandar. E era isso que ela queria. Atordoada pelo medo e pela culpa que estava sentindo, não se achava em condições de tomar a menor decisão.

— Tudo vai dar certo — Edward garantiu, acariciando-lhe de leve os cabelos. — Vamos chegar a tempo.

— Eu sei.

A viagem pareceu-lhe interminável, embora Edward tivesse ultrapassado todos os limites de velocidade com seu potente carro. O tempo todo ele dirigiu com apenas uma das mãos, a outra segurando a dela, num gesto de conforto. Quando chegaram ao hospital, ele assumiu o controle de tudo, providenciando para que os enfermeiros retirassem Charlie do carro. Em seguida, levou-a com Anthony para a sala de espera e saiu à procura de notícias.

Em silêncio, Bella observou-o falar com uma enfermeira, junto à porta. Momentos depois, surgiu um médico. Ele trocou algumas palavras com Edward e a enfermeira, antes de desaparecer na sala para onde Charlie fora conduzido. A enfermeira seguiu-o, e Edward voltou para junto dela.

— Aquele era o dr. Blaisdell. Ele vai examinar seu pai e depois virá falar conosco. Teremos que esperar um pouquinho.

Daí em diante, o tempo se arrastou. Edward ofereceu-se para ir buscar-lhe uma xícara de café ou um refrigerante, mas Bella não quis. Anthony, no entanto, aceitou o refrigerante e saiu à procura da lanchonete do hospital. Pouco depois, a enfermeira voltou e informou-os de que Charlie seria levado ao laboratório para uns testes, antes de ir para o quarto.

— Quer que eu lhe mostre onde ele vai ficar? — ela perguntou gentilmente.

— Eu... Quero, sim. Mas Anthony...

— Pode ir. Eu fico aqui esperando por ele — Edward disse.

— Está bem. — Bella nem se lembrou do medo que havia sentido de deixar Anthony com Edward, duas semanas atrás. Naquele momento, toda sua preocupação era com o pai.

Edward pôs-se a esperar pelo garoto, pensando em Bella. Tinha corrido para ajudá-la, sem dar a menor importância ao que havia acontecido entre eles. Bastara um único olhar dos apavorados olhos cinzentos, para que se sentisse pronto a fazer qualquer coisa a fim de confortá-la. Sua reação fora rápida e segura, a reação instintiva de um homem forte protegendo sua mulher.

Sua mulher! Um suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios. Estaria ainda apaixonado por ela? Não lhe parecia que pudesse ter se enganado tanto a respeito dos próprios sentimentos. Até alguns dias atrás, considerava-se um homem frio e experiente, imune às mulheres. No entanto... Seria possível que ainda estivesse apaixonado por Bella e, por esse motivo, jamais tivesse se interessado por outra mulher?

— Ei, você não é o homem do hotel?

A vozinha de Anthony interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. Erguendo os olhos, ele fitou o garoto.

"Anthony é uma criança bonita", pensou. "Seu rosto tem o mesmo formato do de Bella. Os olhos também são tão grandes quanto os dela. Ele deve estar com sete ou oito anos de idade. Quem será o pai dele?"

Uma dor surda e agoniante invadiu-lhe o peito. Quem seria o homem que havia dado a Bella um filho? Ela lhe dissera que o amava, mas o abandonara logo em seguida por outro.

— Sou, sim — replicou calmamente. Há muito tempo acostumara-se a esconder o próprio sofrimento.

— Por que está aqui?

— Lupe, a governanta do seu avô, telefonou para meu irmão Emmett, pedindo ajuda. Eu estava com ele e fui junto.

— Por quê?

— Por que não? Sua mãe estava precisando de ajuda.

— Eu sei. Mas foi você que nos fez sair do hotel, não foi? Isso mostra que você não gosta da minha mãe, não é?

— Ela lhe disse isso?

— Não. Ela não disse nada, porque achou que eu ia ficar preocupado. Só falou que queria mudar um pouco de lugar, mas eu sei que isso não é verdade. Mamãe gostava de morar na ilha. Ela sempre quis ir para lá. É por isso que sei que você forçou a gente a sair do hotel.

— Eu não fiz isso. Garanto! Sabe, sua mãe me conhece há muito tempo. Crescemos na mesma cidade.

— Santa Clara, não é?

— Isso mesmo. Sua mãe tem algumas queixas de mim, do tempo em que ainda morávamos em Santa Clara. Eu... Bem, ela não gostou da ideia de trabalhar para mim. Mas eu nunca lhe disse para ir embora.

Anthony inclinou a cabeça para o lado, refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

— Você parece um sujeito legal — admitiu, finalmente.

— Obrigado. — Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Edward. — Você também parece ser legal. E é um grande protetor da sua mãe, não é?

— Como assim?

— Você toma conta dela.

— Ah, isso eu faço! Sabe, meu pai já morreu.

— É?

— É. Ele era um grande sujeito, sempre ajudando as outras pessoas. Todos o amavam.

Edward sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta.

— Inclusive sua mãe?

— Claro! Minha mãe o amava mais que todos. Foi por isso que ela me teve: porque o amava tanto. Eu sou uma parte do meu pai, e, tendo-me, minha mãe sempre vai ter meu pai.

Uma onda de ciúme invadiu Edward. Bella tinha amado o homem que a engravidara e não se casara com ela. Teria esse homem realmente morrido, e era essa a mágoa que Bella expressava no fundo dos olhos cinzentos? Não seria triste por ter sido abandonada pelo homem que amava?

— Eu não o conheci, mas mamãe me contou tudo sobre ele — Anthony continuou. E, logo em seguida, pôs-se a contar algumas das histórias que ouvira sobre o pai.

Mas essas histórias eram tão parecidas com as lendas a respeito de Robin Hood que Edward se convenceu de que o menino não as tinha imaginado e, sim, ouvido da mãe. Obviamente, o que Bella contara ao filho estava longe de ser verdade, embora ela tivesse a desculpa de estar mentindo para alimentar o amor de Anthony pelo pai ausente. Ela devia ter amado muito o tal sujeito, para descrevê-lo daquele modo para o garoto.

Apesar do ciúme que estava sentindo, Edward não pôde deixar de gostar de Anthony. O menino tinha um jeito franco; encantador, e um senso de humor quase adulto brilhava em seus olhos. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele lamentou não ter se apaixonado por mais ninguém, além de Bella. Havia muitas vantagens em se casar e ter filhos.

Meio hesitante, Edward colocou a mão na cabeça de Anthony e, quando viu que ele não se importava, despenteou-lhe os cabelos, como costumava fazer com os filhos de Emmett e Olívia. Em troca, recebeu um sorriso alegre e amigável.

— Você é um garoto e tanto. Mas agora acho melhor subirmos e procurarmos sua mãe. Certo?

Saindo do elevador, os dois se dirigiram à outra sala de espera, mobiliada com um sofá, duas poltronas e uma pequena televisão. Anthony ligou-a e acomodou-se no sofá, bebericando seu refrigerante.

Quando Edward entrou no quarto de Charlie não havia ninguém na cama, mas Bella estava sentada ao lado da janela, olhando para fora. Ela se virou ao vê-lo entrar e sorriu, com lábios trêmulos.

— Oi, Edward. Desculpe eu ainda não ter lhe agradecido pela ajuda.

— Não foi nada.

— Eu... não consegui dar conta da situação. Foi um choque tão grande ver meu pai naquele estado. Eu não sabia que ele estava doente. Ele... O médico veio falar comigo.

— O que foi que ele disse?

— Um monte de coisas que eu não entendi. Na verdade, o que ele queria me dizer era que papai está à morte. Há três meses, ele vem morrendo aos poucos. Está com câncer no estômago, e o tratamento não ajudou em nada. No mês passado, ele parou de tomar os remédios.

Bella respirou fundo e Edward colocou a mão em sua cabeça, deslizando-a depois para o ombro.

— Eu... eu estou tão contente por você estar aqui — ela sussurrou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Edward abraçou-a e Bella encostou-se a ele, tentando absorver a energia do corpo másculo.

— Ficarei com você enquanto precisar de mim. Prometo! — De leve, ele esfregou o rosto nos cabelos dela. Engraçado como, depois de todos aqueles anos estéreis, dar podia proporcionar tanto prazer quanto receber.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Dois enfermeiros trouxeram Charlie para o quarto, de maça, e o colocaram na cama.

— De vez em quando o sr. Swan recupera a consciência — um deles disse a Bella. — Pode ser que ainda consiga conversar com a senhora.

Quase com timidez, Bella aproximou-se da cama de metal e pegou a mão fria e flácida do pai.

— Papai? Pode me ouvir? Sou eu, Bella.

Charlie fez um leve movimento, virando a cabeça no travesseiro, mas não abriu os olhos nem falou.

— Quer ficar sozinha com ele? — Edward perguntou. — Posso fazer companhia a Anthony.

— Obrigada.

Os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lágrimas. Depois que ele se foi, conversou com Charlie por um longo tempo, tendo o cuidado de só falar de coisas leves e inconsequentes. Mas não obteve nenhuma resposta e, finalmente, recolocou a mão flácida sobre o lençol e sentou-se numa poltrona em frente, de onde poderia observá-lo. O dia terminou e, aos poucos, a escuridão invadiu o quarto. Edward trouxe-lhe um lanche, mas ela mal conseguiu engolir um ou dois bocados. Por volta da meia-noite, resolveu ir até a sala de espera, ver como estava Anthony. Encontrou-o deitado no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Edward e o corpinho envolto num cobertor, provavelmente fornecido por uma enfermeira bondosa. Edward também estava adormecido, com um dos braços e a cabeça apoiados no encosto do sofá.

A visão dos dois juntos aumentou a vontade de chorar que Bella vinha sentindo desde aquela tarde. Em silêncio ela voltou para o quarto de Charlie e acomodou-se na poltrona, vigiando as idas e vindas das enfermeiras. De vez em quando, Charlie mostrava-se inquieto, mexendo-se e gemendo. Uma vez, chegou a chamá-la, mas, quando ela se aproximou, já tinha se aquietado novamente. No fim, Bella não aguentou e acabou cochilando. Foi acordada pela voz dele, fraca e alterada.

— Bella? Bella, você está aí?

— Estou, sim. Estou aqui, papai. — Em dois segundos, levantou-se e aproximou-se dele.

— Por um minuto, pensei que fosse sua mãe. Onde está ela?

— Mamãe?! Bem, eu... eu não sei, papai.

Tornou-se logo evidente que Charlie estava delirando, pois começou a virar a cabeça de um lado para o outro e a perguntar sobre a fazenda e a colheita daquele ano. Bella garantiu-lhe que tudo estava bem e ele acalmou-se. Mas, pouco depois, recomeçou a falar.

— Edward Cullen...

— Ele nos trouxe até aqui, papai. O senhor o viu? Subitamente, Charlie deu a impressão de ter perdido todo o interesse pelo que ia dizer a respeito de Edward.

— Meu bem, eu... eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia — murmurou, com esforço.

Não sabia o quê?! Seria alguma coisa a respeito de Edward? Ou algo totalmente diferente?

— Está tudo bem, papai. Não se preocupe com isso.

Charlie adormeceu, mas, meia hora depois, acordou de novo e tentou sentar-se na cama.

— Eu estava errado — disse, respirando com dificuldade. — Pensei que você seria mais feliz sem ele.

— Está tudo bem, papai — Bella garantiu-lhe, certa de que ele estava se referindo à tentativa de convencê-la a dar Anthony em adoção, dez anos atrás. — Eu entendo. Você queria o melhor para mim.

Charlie fez que sim.

— Eu fiquei magoada, naquela época, mas depois passou. Também tenho um filho e posso entender a sua preocupação.

— Perdoe-me.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Bella.

— É claro que o perdoo. E gostaria que me perdoasse por toda a preocupação que lhe dei. Deve ter sido duro para você me criar, depois que mamãe morreu. Eu não pensava em nada disso, só em mim e nos meus problemas. Também gostaria que me perdoasse por não ter voltado, quando você pediu. Eu nunca imaginei.

O choro impediu-a de continuar. Mais tranquilo, Charlie caiu num sono profundo, respirando de forma irregular e superficial. De volta à cadeira, Bella recomeçou a vigília. De vez em quando cochilava, mas logo em seguida acordava com um sobressalto.

Charlie não falou nem se moveu mais. Quando o dia clareou, sua respiração vinha aos arrancos, interrompendo-se vez por outra e depois recomeçando, com um estremecimento. Olhando-o, Bella lembrou-se da respiração de Anthony, quando bebê. Às oito horas, Edward apareceu, despenteado e com ar sonolento, e convenceu-a a ir tomar café na lanchonete com ele e Anthony. Ela não gostou da ideia de deixar o pai sozinho, mas foi porque sabia que não poderia resistir se não se alimentasse.

No entanto, comeu muito pouco. Parecia-lhe estranho que Edward estivesse ao seu lado naquela hora de dor. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que isso pudesse acontecer. De qualquer modo, procurou não pensar muito nisso. Estava gostando de ter o conforto dele, e sua mente e suas emoções já estavam sobrecarregadas demais, tentando aceitar a doença do pai.

Quando os três voltaram ao andar em que Charlie estava, viram o dr. Blaisdell saindo do quarto dele. Bella aproximou-se com o coração apertado pelo medo, certa de que as notícias seriam ruins.

— Srta. Swan — o médico começou, muito sério — a respiração de seu pai piorou muito. Creio que ele está perto do fim. Quer lhe fazer companhia?

— Quero, sim.

Bella entrou no quarto e tomou a mão do pai entre as suas. A respiração dele era quase inexistente e não demorou a cessar por completo. Absolutamente imóvel, ela só percebeu o que tinha acontecido quando uma enfermeira abriu suas mãos, libertando a de Charlie. Atordoada, permitiu que a moça a levasse para o corredor e olhou em volta, imaginando o que fazer.

Edward! Edward cuidaria de tudo.

Quase arrastando os pés, dirigiu-se à sala de espera. Edward estava em pé, ao lado da porta, e adiantou-se assim que a viu. Bella percebeu que a má notícia devia estar estampada em seu rosto, pois ele estendeu-lhe os braços com ar condoído e disse apenas:

— Bella.

Ela foi para os braços dele e apoiou a cabeça de encontro ao peito sólido. As batidas firmes do coração de Edward eram reconfortantes; o calor do corpo forte, tranquilizante. Aturdida demais para chorar, agarrou-se a ele e ficou ali, completamente imóvel.

Edward tomou conta de tudo. Levou Bella e Anthony de volta para casa e deu ordens a Lupe para colocá-los na cama. A empregada, chorando de dar dó, acompanhou Bella a seu antigo quarto e ajudou-a a se deitar. Ela não resistiu, pois estava cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse dormir. Naquele momento, o sono pareceu-lhe uma bênção dos céus.

Era quase noite quando acordou. Edward já havia dado a notícia da morte de Charlie à tia Rachel, em San Edward, e ela deveria desembarcar no aeroporto de Harlingen dentro de duas horas. Ele iria buscá-la.

Bella não pôde deixar de maravilhar-se com o apoio que Edward estava lhe dando. Ele havia cuidado de todos os detalhes, enquanto ela dormia. Agora, seu único dever seria ir à casa funerária, para escolher o caixão do pai.

E até nisso ele a ajudou, segurando-a pela cintura para lhe dar forças. Na volta para a fazenda, ela se manteve silenciosa, entregue à dor causada pela morte de Charlie.

— Bella, você reparou no estado em que se encontra a fazenda?— Edward perguntou de repente, rompendo o silêncio.

— Não. Até agora, só tive oportunidade de ver a casa. Está com um aspecto horrível. Papai deixou que ela se estragasse. Acho que era demais, para ele, cuidar de tudo sozinho.

Presa de uma horrível sensação de culpa, ela virou-se para olhar a paisagem lá fora. Devia ter voltado quando Charlie lhe pedira!

— Bem, não é só a casa que está nesse estado. O resto também está bem ruinzinho. Seu pai sempre teve mais interesse pelos laranjais e deixou a casa praticamente abandonada. Mas, no fim, até mesmo os laranjais foram negligenciados. Enquanto você dormia, Anthony e eu fomos vê-los. Muitas laranjeiras estão em más condições, o sistema de irrigação está entupido em vários pontos, e há ervas daninhas por todo lado. Há inclusive inúmeras árvores mortas e várias doentes, que já deveriam ter sido arrancadas para não contagiar o resto da plantação.

Os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Pobre papai! Como deve ter sofrido, ao perceber que não tinha condições de manter a fazenda em bom estado! O que eu estranho é que Rafael tenha deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. Sempre achei que ele tomaria conta de tudo direitinho, mesmo sem estar sob a vigilância de papai.

— Rafael Escobar não é mais o administrador da fazenda há muito tempo. Pelo que Lupe me contou, seu pai estava manejando tudo sozinho, até ficar doente. Só quando viu que não ia aguentar é que contratou outro administrador. E, pelo que entendi, deu-lhe plenos poderes para dirigir a fazenda como quisesse.

— Meu Deus! Não posso acreditar. Papai sempre odiou que outras pessoas tomassem decisões por ele.

— Devia estar desesperado. De qualquer modo, contratou esse tal de Goodson, um sujeito que até parece o diabo reencarnado, pela descrição de Lupe. Além de descuidado e incompetente, acho que ele foi desonesto com seu pai. Para a fazenda chegar ao estado em que está, Goodson deve ter embolsado uma boa parte do dinheiro destinado à manutenção. Bill Matson, o advogado da fazenda, também é de minha opinião. Ele me disse que só não processou Goodson porque precisaria do testemunho de seu pai, e levá-lo para os tribunais doente como estava serviria apenas para apressar a sua morte.

Bella suspirou.

— Que horror! Como é que alguém pode roubar um homem que está morrendo? Esse Goodson devia saber que papai estava às portas da morte e, mesmo assim, roubou-o e arruinou o que ele mais amava. Foi bom papai não ter percebido o que estava acontecendo. Teria ficado arrasado.

— Também acho. Eu, que não tenho nada a ver com isso, fiquei furioso ao ver os laranjais e o sistema de irrigação! Pensei seriamente em falar com Goodson, mas Lupe me disse que ele foi embora esta manhã, depois de passar pelo escritório e pegar alguns documentos. Deve ter desconfiado que o fim estava próximo e fugiu da cidade, pois não o encontrei nem no apartamento que ele mantinha na rua Lamar. Se não tiver nada contra, Bella, Bill Matson e eu gostaríamos de dar uma olhada nos livros de contabilidade do seu pai, para ter uma ideia do quanto Goodson roubou.

— Não, não tenho nada contra. E por que haveria de ter? É muita bondade de vocês quererem me ajudar.

Edward olhou-a de novo, mas não disse nada. Pouco depois, Bella perdeu-se em pensamentos, totalmente esquecida do que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ao chegarem à fazenda, desceu do carro e saiu à procura de Anthony. Várias pessoas estavam esperando para lhe dar os pêsames, por isso, depois de falar com o filho, entrou para agradecer-lhes, embora seu maior desejo fosse ficar sozinha.

Visitantes continuaram a chegar durante toda a tarde, pois Charlie Swanhavia sido um membro respeitado da comunidade. Quando Edward voltou do aeroporto com tia Rachel, Bella estava exausta e muito abatida, e não hesitou em jogar-se nos braços que a tia lhe estendeu, numa demonstração de afeto bastante rara.

Apesar da hora adiantada, Bill Matson apareceu para, junto com Edward, examinar os livros de Charlie. Deixando a tia encarregada de receber as pessoas que ainda pudessem chegar, Bella subiu para o quarto, onde se sentou numa cadeira desconfortável a um canto. Quando ainda morava lá, nunca se sentava naquela cadeira, só na cama, com as pernas Cullenadas embaixo do corpo, à moda índia. Engraçado como o quarto onde tinha passado tanto tempo de sua vida agora lhe parecia estranho. Suspirando, levantou-se e caminhou até a janela, para olhar a noite escura lá fora. Tudo havia mudado. Tudo.

O funeral foi na tarde seguinte. Bella enfrentou-o de olhos secos e aparentemente calma. No entanto, por dentro estava apavorada. O futuro lhe dava medo e não sabia o que fazer.

Tia Rachel sentou-se ao seu lado, e Anthony, muito quieto, não a deixou por um só momento. Edward também esteve sempre por perto, gentil e solícito. Bella estava certa de que ele logo voltaria para Houston, para tratar de negócios, mas não lhe perguntou nada a respeito. Também não tentou analisar a situação entre eles e o relacionamento afetuoso que tinham desenvolvido nos últimos dois ou três dias. Precisava demais dele para estragar tudo com perguntas desnecessárias.

Depois do funeral e da breve cerimônia no cemitério, Edward levou Bella, Anthony e Rachel de volta para a fazenda. Olhando a tia e o filho, Bella não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto a família Swan havia diminuído, nos últimos anos. Rachel morreria sem filhos, e ela estava certa de que nunca se casaria e teria outras crianças além de Anthony. O futuro dos Swan estava verdadeiramente nas mãos do menino.

Ao chegar, afastou esses pensamentos sombrios da cabeça e sorriu com ar animado, oferecendo-se para esquentar a comida que havia sobrado do almoço. Rachel ajudou-a, e a rotina familiar da cozinha acalmou-a bastante. No fim, conseguiu até fazer um comentário bem-humorado a respeito do forno de microondas que Charlie tinha comprado dois anos atrás, e que Lupe se recusava a usar.

Depois de comer, Bella sentiu-se forte o bastante para folhear com Rachel um velho álbum de fotos guardado num dos quartos de hóspede. Sorriu dos retratos de si mesma, quando criança, e mostrou-se encantada quando Rachel encontrou um álbum mais antigo, com fotos retratando a infância dela e de Charlie. Mais tarde, quando a tia foi para a cama, guardou os álbuns e desceu, disposta a tomar uma xícara de café e se encontrar com Edward e Bill Matson, no escritório do pai. Para sua surpresa, só Edward estava lá.

— Oi, como está passando? — ele perguntou assim que a viu entrar.

— Melhor. Pelo menos, consegui fazer alguma coisa, em vez de ficar olhando os outros fazerem tudo.

Sentando-se no sofá ao lado dele, Bella olhou para as mãos. Era difícil explicar o que estava sentindo. Suas emoções, anestesiadas pelo trauma causado pela morte do pai, estavam começando a reviver e, com isso, vinha a percepção do quanto tinha perdido. Estava saindo de um estado de choque e se encontrava desorientada e com medo, sem saber o que fazer.

— Você foi muito bom para mim nestes últimos dias.

— Eu queria ajudá-la.

— E eu estava precisando de ajuda. — De repente, uma onda de emoções invadiu-a, deixando-a agoniada. — Oh, Edward, estou me sentindo a pior das filhas! Não fiz nada para ajudar meu pai. Ele queria que eu voltasse para cá, e me recusei. Mesmo depois que me mudei para a ilha, que é tão perto daqui, não vim visitá-lo. Sempre lhe dizia que tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Pode imaginar uma coisa dessas? Muito trabalho! Eu não me lembro nem de um terço do que fiz. Qualquer pessoa poderia ter me substituído. Mesmo assim, não arranjei tempo para vir ver meu pai. E agora nunca mais o verei... — murmurou, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas.

Delicadamente, Edward pousou a mão na cabeça dela e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Não pense assim. A culpa não foi sua. Charlie não lhe disse que estava doente nem deixou ninguém lhe contar. Você não poderia adivinhar que ele estava à beira da morte. Além disso, queria fazer um bom trabalho no Brisas e foi adiando a visita a seu pai. Era natural, uma vez que você achava que ele tinha muitos anos de vida pela frente. Não há motivos para que se sinta culpada.

— Mas não foi só isso. Papai e eu não nos damos bem desde que... Bem, há muitos anos. Eu evitava vir para casa, por causa das discussões que tínhamos. Não foi só por causa do trabalho. Eu não queria ver meu pai!

— Bella, por favor! Não faça isso com você mesma.

— Oh, Edward!

Ela virou-se para ele, os olhos cinzentos cheios de lágrimas. Estava linda, vulnerável, e de repente Edward percebeu que a queria mais do que nunca. Queria abraçá-la, confortá-la, usar o próprio amor para diminuir-lhe o sofrimento e transformar a mágoa em alegria. Foi só com muito esforço que conseguiu se controlar o suficiente para não beijá-la. Não era a hora certa. Precisava pensar nela, e não em seus próprios desejos.

— Edward, estou com tanto medo. — Um riso trêmulo escapou-lhe dos lábios. — Não é ridículo? Estou com vinte e sete anos de idade, tenho um filho e venho trabalhando para nos manter há muito tempo. No entanto, de repente fiquei com medo de enfrentar o mundo sem meu pai. Até pareço uma garotinha! — Seu corpo estremeceu, sacudido pelos soluços. — Oh, meu Deus! O que vou fazer? Meu pai está morto, e eu nunca lhe disse que o amava!

— Ele sabia — Edward garantiu-lhe. — Ele sabia.

Puxou-a então de encontro ao peito, e Bella deixou-se levar. As lágrimas que estavam represadas em seu íntimo desde a morte de Charlie vieram à tona, e ela chorou com soluços altos e dolorosos, revelando todo o seu sofrimento ao homem que tinha amado — e odiado — mais que tudo na vida. E ele aceitou tudo, abraçando-a e embalando-a gentilmente, enquanto murmurava palavras de consolo.

Bella acordou, na manhã seguinte, com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, de tanto chorar. Descalça, caminhou até a penteadeira e olhou-se no espelho: estava com os cabelos embaraçados, o rosto inchado, os olhos vermelhos e rodeados por olheiras roxas. No entanto, essa aparência horrível não a deprimiu. O atordoamento dos últimos dias tinha sido lavado pelas lágrimas da noite anterior, e seu cérebro havia, finalmente, aceitado o fato de que Charlie estava morto.

Com as emoções dolorosamente reavivadas, ela se banhou e vestiu uma calça marrom com uma camisa de algodão combinando. Não gostava muito dessa roupa, mas, como fora a primeira coisa que vira ao abrir o armário, não tinha hesitado em pegá-la. A verdade é que não estava ligando nem um pouco para a própria aparência.

Na cozinha, serviu-se de uma xícara de café e sentou-se à mesa junto à janela, olhando para fora enquanto saboreava o líquido fumegante com ar distraído. Agora que estava recomeçando a raciocinar com clareza, parecia-lhe incrível que tivesse usado o ombro de Edward Cullen para chorar as mágoas, na noite anterior. E ele? Que motivos teria para protegê-la, tomando conta de todos os detalhes do funeral, inclusive os mais dolorosos? Estava agindo como um marido dedicado, quando na realidade pouco se importava com seus sentimentos ou com o que pudesse lhe acontecer. E a prova disso era que a tinha abandonado dez anos atrás.

Aparentemente, Edward estava agindo daquele modo por pura bondade, mas Bella não pôde dominar a desconfiança. Ele a tinha ferido demais para que isso não acontecesse. Quem poderia lhe garantir que toda aquela gentileza não passava de uma estratégia para atraí-la de novo para a cama dele? Afinal, era bem possível que ele tivesse ficado com o orgulho ferido por sua rejeição, duas semanas antes, e agora estivesse tentando lhe mostrar que poderia tê-la de volta se quisesse. Essa era a única explicação para a atitude dele.

Quanto mais pensava, mais Bella se convencia de que o desejo de Edward por ela havia renascido aquele dia no Brisas, e que ele tinha decidido seduzi-la de novo assim que a vira. E havia conseguido com uma rapidez humilhante. Só que, depois, ela o rejeitara, dizendo-lhe que o desprezava e que aquilo não tornaria a acontecer. Sem dúvida, isso a tinha transformado num desafio para Edward, e ele agora pretendia vencê-la, atacando-a pelo lado mais fraco.

Bella fez uma careta, pensando que, mais uma vez, tinha agido de acordo com os planos de Edward. Ficara tão chocada e atordoada com a morte do pai, que permitira que ele tomasse conta de tudo, inclusive dela mesma. Havia até deixado acontecer a coisa que mais temia, ou seja, que ele ficasse com Anthony por longos períodos de tempo! Com a morte de Charlie, transformara-se numa mulher desamparada, agarrando-se a Edward como um náufrago à tábua de salvação. E o pior era que gostaria de continuar assim!

Agoniada pela culpa e pela dor causada pela perda do pai que a protegera a vida inteira, Bella estremeceu. Tinha sentido o mesmo pânico e remorso com a morte da mãe. Só que, naquela época, era uma menina de doze anos de idade. E o sofrimento não fora tão intenso, pois tinha o pai ao lado. Além disso, ninguém esperava que se comportasse como uma mulher adulta ou que tomasse conta de uma criança, como agora.

"Será que todos se sentem assim com a morte dos pais?", pensou. "Ou são as mulheres que revertem à infância? Ou sou só eu?"

O barulho abafado de um carro chamou a atenção de Bella, tirando os pensamentos sombrios de sua cabeça. Levantando-se, caminhou até a janela e olhou para fora, vislumbrando um Mercedes no pátio lá embaixo. Edward. Com firmeza, abafou o sentimento de alívio que a invadiu. Precisava parar de se comportar como criança, deixando que ele tomasse todas as decisões. Por mais assustador que o futuro fosse, tinha que se comportar como uma mulher adulta, responsável por seus atos. Não havia mais ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Estava sozinha e tinha Anthony para cuidar. E o melhor modo de começar a enfrentar a realidade era tirar Edward Cullen de sua vida. Não sabia o que ele poderia querer em troca de tanta delicadeza, mas seria tola se cedesse. Provavelmente estaria cometendo o maior erro de sua vida se o deixasse dominá-la e seduzi-la. Tinha que proteger Anthony e a si mesma. Jamais poderia suportar a dor de se apaixonar novamente por Edward Cullen.

Endireitando os ombros, Bella caminhou, decidida, para a porta da frente, abrindo-a assim que a campainha tocou. Ficou um pouco surpresa ao ver Bill Matson, o advogado do pai, ao lado de Edward.

— Oh, bom dia, dr. Matson! Bom dia, Edward.

Edward sorriu, os olhos escuros fitando os dela com calor. Bella teve a impressão de que ele a tinha tocado, e uma estranha emoção invadiu-a. Sua vontade era jogar-se nos braços dele e esquecer todos os problemas. Mas, em vez disso, virou-se para o advogado.

Matson era um homem bem-humorado, de cabelos brancos e sorriso bondoso, alguns anos mais novo que Charlie.

— Espero que você não se importe por eu ter vindo sem avisar, Bella, mas é que temos alguns assuntos importantes para discutir.

— Claro que não, dr. Matson. Entre, por favor.

Achando que a sala de visitas era o lugar apropriado para receber o advogado da família, Bella levou-os para lá. Os dois acomodaram-se no sofá e Bill abriu a pasta que trazia consigo. Ela sentiu o olhar de Edward, surpreso com sua frieza, fixo em seu rosto, mas recusou-se a fitá-lo, dando toda atenção a Bill.

— Agora, Bella, precisamos falar de negócios. Sei que não é a melhor hora para isso e que muito gente pode achar esta pressa desrespeitosa, mas com uma fazenda isso é necessário. A Mãe Natureza não espera, e dentro de alguns dias será outubro. Os primeiros carregamentos de laranja terão que ser despachados, e em seguida será a vez das grapefruits. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que de agora até abril será tempo de colheita. Alguém tem que ter autoridade para contratar e pagar os trabalhadores, supervisionar o andamento de tudo e firmar contrato com as transportadoras. E, uma vez que você é executora do testamento de seu pai, essa carga está nos seus ombros.

— Naturalmente. — Pelo menos, o trabalho lhe ocuparia o tempo e a mente.

Matson entregou-lhe uma cópia do testamento de Charlie e explicou-lhe que fora nomeada herdeira de tudo, inclusive da fazenda. Enumerou também seus deveres, como executora do testamento, e garantiu-lhe que tomaria conta de toda a parte legal. Bella ouviu-o sem interesse, pois no momento não tinha ânimo para nada. Só o senso do dever e a responsabilidade faziam com que continuasse ali. Afinal, alguém tinha que tomar contada fazenda, alguém tinha que cuidar de Anthony, alguém tinha que manter as coisas em andamento. Pensando nisso, iria em frente, mas sem o menor entusiasmo.

— O maior problema é o dinheiro.

— Dinheiro?! — Bella repetiu, tolamente. — Como assim?

— Bella.

Edward inclinou-se para a frente e pegou uma de suas mãos. A dele era quente e forte, e uma traiçoeira vontade de ficar como estava invadiu-a. No entanto, reagiu com firmeza e forçou-se a puxar a mão, colocando-a sobre o colo. Edward franziu a testa, mas continuou:

— Eu sei que seu pai sempre teve muito dinheiro, Bella, mas os últimos anos foram duros para os fazendeiros. Como os outros, ele também sofreu com a falta de lucros. Mesmo assim, se não fosse por Goodson, ainda haveria muito dinheiro.

— Se não fosse por quem?!

— O administrador que seu pai contratou. Lembra-se? Eu lhe falei a respeito dele.

— Ah, sim. Ele era incompetente.

— Desonesto seria a melhor palavra para descrevê-lo. O dr. Matson e eu verificamos os livros de contabilidade e é evidente que ele roubou o que pôde de seu pai. Os extratos do banco mostram que muitas compras foram feitas sem nota fiscal, e as que foram feitas com nota fiscal quase sempre são de um valor bem menor que o lançado no livro. Várias peças de equipamento foram compradas de uma firma que não existe. Tenho certeza que Goodson estava embolsando a diferença. Fugiu da cidade, mas, se você quiser, podemos abrir um processo contra ele.

— Que importância tem isso, agora? — ela perguntou, num tom de voz totalmente apático. — Processar Goodson não vai trazer papai de volta. E também não vai restaurar a fazenda. Além disso, mesmo que a polícia consiga encontrá-lo, duvido que ele ainda tenha o dinheiro que roubou.

— Isso é verdade — Edward admitiu. — Mas você não pode deixar que ele escape impune, doçura.

Bella enrijeceu ao ouvir o termo carinhoso, e, pela primeira vez, olhou para ele. Edward estava à espera de sua resposta com o corpo tenso e os olhos brilhantes.

"Ele quer vingança", ela desconfiou, e imaginou por quê. Seria uma exigência do homem de negócios dentro dele, horrorizado com o furto cometido contra outro homem de negócios? Ou seria apenas a manifestação de uma personalidade empreendedora, que nunca deixava escapar nada de suas mãos? Talvez fosse simplesmente outro modo de colocá-la em débito, de melhor afundá-la no redemoinho do desamparo e da gratidão. Deliberadamente, voltou-se para Matson:

— O que o senhor acha? Isso é importante?

— Bem, Bella, eu sou a favor de manter a lei. Você sabe disso. Não me agrada nem um pouco a ideia de um ladrão ordinário escapar com o dinheiro que roubou de um homem às portas da morte. Concorda comigo?

— Concordo, é claro. Tenho a impressão de que será inútil, mas se a polícia quiser procurá-lo...

— Ótimo! No entanto, você tinha razão quando disse que prender Goodson não ajudaria a fazenda. Charlie não deixou muita coisa em dinheiro. O tratamento que ele fez foi caro e, com o que Goodson roubou e o que ficou para sua tia, sobrou muito pouco para tocar a fazenda. Creio que a melhor saída, para você, será vendê-la. E o Sr. Cullen tem uma proposta muito generosa para lhe fazer.

— Bella — Edward explicou — eu quero comprar a fazenda de você e posso pagar bem. Já faz tempo que venho pensando em comprar umas terras em Santa Clara, e essa é uma boa oportunidade. Como tenho que ir a Houston hoje, vou aproveitar para falar com os meus advogados e dar início à negociação.

— Perfeito, não é? — Matson exclamou, satisfeitíssimo.

— Esperem um pouco. — Com os olhos faiscando de raiva, Bella levantou-se. — Se alguém tem que resolver isso, sou eu, não vocês dois. Naturalmente, vocês combinaram tudo do modo que melhor lhes convinha, certos de que esta "mulher desamparada" concordaria com tudo, não é? Pois bem, sinto muito se lhes dei uma impressão errada de mim mesma durante os últimos dias. Eu estava meio atordoada com a morte de papai, mas não sou burra nem incompetente.

— Ora, Bella — Matson começou, enquanto Edward se reclinava no sofá com um suspiro, os olhos escuros impassíveis.

— Não me venha com essa, dr. Matson — ela replicou. E, voltando-se para Edward, continuou: — Era isso que você queria? A fazenda Swan? Eu sabia que devia haver um motivo qualquer escondido por trás de toda aquela gentileza!

O rosto bronzeado de Edward enrijeceu, assumindo uma expressão tão gelada quanto a voz de Bella.

— Eu devia saber que você iria pensar uma coisa desse tipo!

Vendo-se no meio de uma discussão, quando tudo que esperava era gratidão pelo jeito com que tinha resolvido o problema da fazenda, Matson engoliu em seco, surpreso com tanta hostilidade. Depois de lançar um olhar a Edward, que retribuiu erguendo uma das sobrancelhas com ar sombrio, tentou explicar a Bella:

— Olhe, meu bem, você está sendo injusta com o Sr. Cullen. A oferta dele é muito generosa. Para ser franco, ele está lhe oferecendo mais do que a fazenda vale, no estado em que está.

— Eu também vou ser franca, dr. Matson. O senhor conheceu meu pai melhor do que ninguém e, como eu, sabe que não era isso que ele queria para a fazenda Swan.

Matson suspirou.

— Eu admito que Charlie tinha muito apego por estas terras, mas...

— Apego?! Papai amava estas terras!

— Eu sei, Bella, mas é simplesmente impossível você tocar a fazenda. Charlie também sabia disso. Ele me disse que provavelmente você acabaria por vendê-la.

— Pois bem, eu não vou vendê-la. Charlie Swanencarava estas terras como um presente sagrado dos pais dele, algo que deixaria para mim e que eu, algum dia, daria a Anthony. Escutei-o dizer isso muitas vezes. Ele não formou a melhor fazenda de frutos cítricos deste vale pensando em si mesmo. Ele fez isso por mim, por Anthony e pelos filhos de Anthony. A fazenda significava muito para papai, e não posso jogar fora tudo que ele fez, só porque continuar o seu trabalho pode ser um pouco difícil.

— Bella, você não está pensando em administrar a fazenda sozinha, está? — Matson perguntou.

— Por que não? Afinal, estou familiarizada com este negócio e já pedi demissão do meu antigo emprego. Não há nada que me impeça de administrar a fazenda.

— Mas é um trabalho muito duro, mesmo para um homem!

Bella foi tomada pela raiva.

— Quer dizer que acha que não sou capaz de administrar a fazenda só porque sou mulher?

Matson estava tentando acalmá-la, quando Edward soltou uma exclamação exasperada e levantou-se.

— Isso não tem sentido! Bella, você não está em condições de tomar nenhuma decisão. Acho melhor deixarmos esta conversa para outro dia.

— Minha resposta não vai mudar.

Matson enfiou rapidamente os papéis na pasta, grato pela chance de se livrar de uma situação difícil.

— Isso mesmo — falou. — Conversaremos de novo dentro de algumas semanas, Bella. Tenho certeza que vai mudar de ideia, assim que se envolver um pouco mais com os problemas da fazenda.

Bella acompanhou-os até a porta. Ela e Edward não trocaram uma palavra até o momento em que, já na varanda, ele se virou e disse:

— Bella, eu...

— Obrigada pela sua ajuda, Edward. Sinto não ter podido demonstrar melhor a minha gratidão.

Um músculo começou a se contrair no queixo de Edward e ele voltou-lhe as costas, cobrindo com passos rápidos a distância que os separava do Mercedes. Olhando-o se afastar, Bella sentiu novamente o pavor de ficar sozinha e teve vontade de chamá-lo de volta, de pedir-lhe que ficasse com ela. Mas conseguiu dominar a própria fraqueza e permaneceu imóvel.


End file.
